Senshi Muyo
by kiyone4ever
Summary: What happens when the Galaxy's favorite blonde detective stumbles across the Witches 5 and Telula's sinister flower garden? The Tenchi gang and the Sailor Senshi are closer than they would ever suspect. Chapter 42 at last! Clay has struck!
1. No Need For A Green Thumb Ch1

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon was created by Naoko Takeuchi, Tenchi Muyo! is the property of AIC/Pioneer LDC, Inc. None of the characters in this story are mine and this work is strictly for entertainment, not for profit.  
Continuity Notes: This story takes place in the Sailor Moon S season of the anime. The Tenchi continuity is a mix of Tenchi OAV 1+2 and Tenchi Universe.  
No Need For A Green Thumb:

In the darkened lab recently renamed _Witches 3_, Telula hung up the phone with a satisfied smirk. As she had informed Doctor Tomoe, she already had a good number of her Venus Heart Traps ready to go. It was perfect! No longer would it be necessary to go out in search of a single target. She could gather heart energy from dozens, hundreds... Even thousands of victims at once! And the best part was that they would all come to her_ willingly_ and even paying her for the privilege of giving their energy to the Sovereign and ending their pathetic lives!  
Telula had expected Doctor Tomoe's approval and had already set up a store front in anticipation. Tomorrow would be opening day... Soon the harvest would begin. Her smile broadened as she savored her impending triumph... _Too bad poor Mimete wasn't around to see it..._ Telula mused wickedly.

"Mihoshi, you stay here while I go inside and talk to the manager." Kiyone told her partner. It was the fifth electronics shop they had visited in Tokyo that day and they still had not yet found all the parts Washu had requested. These were needed to repair the subspace television, which had become a casualty in the latest little skirmish between Ryoko and Ayeka. At the time, Ryoko had asked whether Washu could not simply replicate the parts herself. It was a fair question; Kiyone admitted, but Washu had simply looked at her daughter, handed a list to Kiyone, and wordlessly went back into her lab. Kiyone hoped she would find everything remaining on the list this time. It had been a long day.

"Okay." Mihoshi said as Kiyone went into the shop. She knew that Kiyone was still a little upset about what had happened in the last store they had gone to:

Kiyone had gone to talk to the shop owner. Mihoshi had contented herself to browse around. She had met that girl... _What was her name_ _again? Mona? Mina? ...Yes! That was it, Mina!_ ...Funny... There seemed to be something familiar about her somehow. Anyway, they had been trying to figure out the controls on one of the new video players when the silly thing just simply exploded! It wasn't their fault! And they certainly had not even touched any of the other machines which then also proceeded to blow up!

Unfortunately, the store owner decided it _was_ their fault and went into a screaming fit of hysterical rage and threw them out of the shop.

So Kiyone had told her to wait outside this time. Mihoshi looked around. On the other side of the plaza, there seemed to be quite a commotion surrounding one of the other shops. Mihoshi decided to wander over and take a look, finding herself in line behind a smartly dressed woman with long dark hair that seemed to have a greenish tint to it.

_Wow!_ She thought. _That sure is a nice outfit. I wonder if Kiyone might like something like that?_

Presently, the woman paid for her purchase and walked away.

"Hello there!" The proprietor greeted Mihoshi. "Can I interest you in a Happy Bloom?"

"Well..." Mihoshi hesitated. "You see... I'm really not that good with plants."

"I understand perfectly." Telula replied smoothly. "There are lots of people who love plants but just don't know how to care for them. That's why we created the Happy Bloom! It can grow anywhere and it doesn't need watering or sunlight."

"Wow! Really?" Mihoshi asked with interest.

"Absolutely! So what do you say? Just ten cents!" Telula smiled entreatingly.

"Okay!" Mihoshi said and reached into her pocket. "Now if I can just find where I put my change." Mihoshi dug deeper into her pockets and an impressive amount of items began pouring out onto the sidewalk. "Hmmm... Wait a second... Nope... Not there... Not there... Not that... Oops! Kiyone will get really mad if I lose this again! ...I _still _don't know what this is...

Telula rolled her eyes in dismay as she watched the blonde haired woman carry on. _Maybe_ _I'll_ _just_ _put_ _this_ _one_ _'on_ _the_ _house'_. _I'll_ _be_ _doing_ _the_ _whole_ _world a service getting rid of this pest!_ She thought to herself

"Ah!" Mihoshi exclaimed in triumph. "I found it!" She said pulling the change out.

Telula put one hand up in refusal and smiled pulling out one of her own coins. "No. This one's on me!" She said. "You look like you've had a rough day."

"Gee... Thanks!" Mihoshi exclaimed.

"You're welcome." Telula said. _Just make sure to keep it by your bedside till it blooms_... She thought evilly.

Presently, Mihoshi gathered everything back into her pockets and; carrying her new plant, went back over to the electronics shop where she could see Kiyone was coming out now. "Hi Kiyone!" Mihoshi said. "Well, did they have everything we needed?"

Kiyone looked at her with a small smile and lifted up the shopping bag in her hand. "Yes." She said. "Finally! Now we can catch the train back to Okayama and go home." She was also relieved that Mihoshi had apparently managed to keep out of trouble this time. Her smile widened. "I; for one, could stand a nice long soak in the onsen when we get back!"

When they got back to the Masaki house, Kiyone immediately went to Washu's lab to deliver the parts. Mihoshi promptly went into the kitchen; setting her new plant on the window cill by the sink, and began to fix herself a sandwich.

Meanwhile, Sasami was in the den using Nobuyuki's computer to go online where she was enjoying a chat with '_Thunderchild_' in Tokyo. The two of them had been exchanging recipes for the past month or so and were on a first name basis now. Sasami was still curious where her friend's screen name came from... She typed:

_Tsunami1_: _Thanks for the lemon cake recipe, Lita! I tried it last night. Everybody loved it! Ryoko and Ayeka got into a fight over the last piece!_

_Thunderchild_: _Glad you liked it! Err... Sorry about the fight though..._

_Tsunami1_: _No problem! They're always fighting about something anyway!_

_Thunderchild_: _Gee... They sound a lot like Rei and Serena! Anyway Sasami... I have a special dinner I was planning for tomorrow night and I_ _was wondering if maybe you had any ideas?_

_Tsunami1_: _Dinner for two?... Well... I might have a couple of ideas..._

After a few minutes, Sasami logged off so she could start fixing dinner. She entered the kitchen with Ryo ohki perched on her shoulder. Mihoshi was by the sink, cleaning up the knife she had used to make her sandwich.

"Oh! Hi, Mihoshi!" Sasami greeted.

"Myia!" Ryo ohki added.

"Oh! Hi, Sasami!" Mihoshi answered and then gestured to the window cill with the knife still in her hand. "See my new plant?"

Sasami looked. Though unopened, the bulb was a vibrant rose pink. Sasami could only imagine how beautiful the flower would be when it opened. "It's so pretty!" Sasami said.

Sensing tremendous energy in the young Jurain princess, the Venus Heart Trap began to open.

"Oh, Look!" Sasami exclaimed. "It's blooming!"

**_To Be Continued_**


	2. No Need For A Green Thumb Ch2

Okay: Before we get started, lets go back to our standard "Please don't sue me!" disclaimer for anyone who missed it earlier:

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon was created by Naoko Takeuchi, Tenchi Muyo! is the property of AIC/Pioneer LDC, Inc. None of the characters in this story are mine and this work is strictly for entertainment, not for profit.

Continuity Notes: This story takes place in the Sailor Moon S season of the anime. The Tenchi continuity is a mix of Tenchi OAV 1+2 and Tenchi Universe. (Kiyone!)

Chapter2

"Oh, Look!" Sasami exclaimed. "It's blooming!"

In Washu's lab, Kiyone was about to leave when one of Washu's consoles began loudly beeping for attention. Kiyone looked on as the genius scientist turned to the offending panel and frowned in concentration.

"What is it, Miss Washu?" Kiyone asked.

"I'm not sure." Washu replied. "It seems to be some sort of negative energy field ... and it's coming from inside the house..."

**"Myia!"** Ryo ohki cried in sudden agitation as she leapt from Sasami's shoulder. As she landed on the kitchen floor, she began to hiss at the offending plant.

Mihoshi jumped; startled by Ryo ohki's sudden violent reaction, as she did so, the knife in her hand bumped the plant on the cill and knocked it into the sink. "Oops!" Mihoshi exclaimed as she reached for the still blooming plant.

As Sasami watched, she noticed where Mihoshi's other hand was resting. "Mihoshi! Look out!" She exclaimed as she saw Mihoshi's hand slip. "That's the switch for Washu's new..."

Her sentence was interrupted as Mihoshi's hand brushed the switch in question and Mihoshi suddenly jerked her right hand out of the sink as a beam of orange energy shot up from the drain and incinerated her new plant.

"Whaaa!" Mihoshi cried.

"...Turbo laser garbage disposal." Sasami finished in resignation.

"Oh my!"

In Washu's lab, the mysterious energy signature vanished. "Hmmm. That's strange." Washu remarked as she noted the signal's abrupt cessation.

"Could it have been a malfunction in the scanner?" Kiyone wondered.

From some people, Kiyone's question would have been seen as a challenge to the diminutive genius, but Washu knew that with Kiyone, she was only making sure to cover all possibilities... _Even infinitesimally remote ones._ Washu added to herself. Still, she ran a diagnostic on the scanner unit. As expected, her equipment was in perfect working order.

"No." Washu answered. "The scanner checks out fine." She turned to Kiyone with a considering look. "I'll try to analyze the signature and see if I can come up with anything. In the meantime, we don't need to worry Tenchi or the others right now so we'll just keep this between the two of us for now"

Kiyone nodded in agreement. "Right."

Mihoshi looked mournfully into the sink where her plant had just been destroyed, but then turned to examining her right hand, noting in relief that all of her fingers were still there. She turned to Sasami with a sigh and a little smile.

"Oh, well." She said. "I guess I'll just have to go get another one tomorrow after Kiyone and I finish our patrol."

Dawn at the Hikawa shrine; the next morning, found Rei Hino beginning her morning chores as she began to sweep the grounds in front of the shrine. On this morning; however, she saw that she was not alone at this hour as she observed their guest standing in the middle of the courtyard apparently lost in contemplation. Rei liked Katsuhito. He and her grandfather had been friends for decades and it was good to see her grandfather have someone his own age to talk to.

But there seemed to be something else to Katsuhito Masaki. Something that Rei could not quite explain even to herself. She thought back to his last visit. It had been just before she had learned of her identity as Sailor Mars and the Hikawa shrine had just taken a new assistant named Jed: Rei had ambiguous feelings about Jed from the beginning, but she had noticed how Katsuhito had taken an instant dislike of the new shrine assistant. During the four days of his visit, Katsuhito spoke hardly a single word to Jed, nor even hardly acknowledged his presence... Except for the last day, when Rei accidentally overheard Katsuhito issue a very clear and unmistakable warning to "Jed":

_"If any ill should befall this house, you WILL answer to me." _Katsuhito had said in low, yet forceful tones that surprised Rei and seemed to freeze "Jed". This was even stranger in retrospect as "Jed" had been revealed as Jaedite.

Having fought the powerful negaverse general, Rei could not imagine how Katsuhito had managed to so unnerve Jaedite... Yet "Jed" had seemed very nervous for the next several days and it would not be until another two weeks after Katsuhito's departure that the disappearances began near the temple.

"Ah! Good morning Rei!" Katsuhito said smiling; noting her presence, even as he continued his contemplations.

"Good morning Katsuhito-san!" She answered.

Katsuhito turned from the view to face the young shrine maiden. It was remarkable to him how much she favored her mother he mused as he thought to a time long ago.

"My daughter Achika was married on this spot. Did you know that Rei?"

"Really?" Rei asked.

"Yes." Katsuhito said. "Your grandfather insisted on performing the ceremony as a favor to an old friend... He simply refused to have it any other way!"

Infact, Katsuhito recalled his friend's words on the matter quite clearly: _Any priest can perform the ceremony!_ He declared. _But you're the ONLY one who can be the father of the bride and that's more important than who the priest is... _

"Those were happy times..." He said wistfully.

"Grandpa says you're going back to Okayama today." Rei said, sounding disappointed.

"Yes, Rei. I have enjoyed this visit but I have a shrine of my own I must tend." Then added... "You and your grandfather are always welcome to come to Okayama sometime. The house is a little full as of late, but there is always room for family... You could even bring your boyfriend Chad if you like." Katsuhito said with a mischievous smile. "He would be most welcome..."

Rei started turning beet red with embarrassment. "But Chad... I mean... He's not my... Well I like him and... Well he does take good care of Grandpa, but... We're not..." She said spluttering.

"Yes, he's a fine young man. I can see." Katsuhito smiled in mischief. "Yes, A fine and fortunate young man indeed..."

At the same time in Okayama, Tenchi was busily sweeping the steps of the Masaki shrine. As his grandfather would be home from his visit to Tokyo come evening, Tenchi knew he needed to make sure the shrine was in immaculate condition. Down below, Kiyone and Mihoshi were getting ready to go out on patrol.

"Mihoshi! Mihoshi!" Kiyone called. "Come on Mihoshi! We have a patrol to make!"

"I'll be there in just a second!" Mihoshi answered as she raced out of the house to join her partner.

Kiyone looked strangely at her partner for a moment. "Uh... Mihoshi?"

"Yes, Kiyone?"

"This is just a routine patrol... Why are you wearing your combat uniform?" Kiyone asked.

Mihoshi looked down at the purple and orange battle outfit she was wearing. "Well, uh... I uh... You see..." Mihoshi began.

Kiyone waved a hand in resignation. "Never mind Mihoshi." Kiyone dismissed. "I'm sure I really don't want to know."

Meanwhile, Ayeka, Ryoko, and Sasami stood gathered at the entrance to Little Washu's lab. Each of them being quite curious as to why their resident genius had called for them.

"So, does anybody have any idea what she wants?" Ryoko said holding her hands idly behind her head.

"I'm afraid not." Ayeka admitted.

"Me either." Sasami added.

"Well... I guess there is only one way to find out." Ayeka said and knocked on the door...


	3. No Need For A Green Thumb Ch3

All right First see Chapter1 for our standard "Don't sue me." Disclaimer.

Now... Here's chapter 3 as promised... Enjoy!

* * *

**No Need For A Green Thumb **

**Chapter3**:

"Come in." Washu's voice said answering Ayeka's knock. "It's open."

Ayeka, Ryoko, and Sasami stepped inside the lab with Ryo-Ohki riding in on Sasami's shoulder. Washu was seated on her customary hover cushion. She finished punching a few more commands on her ethereal laptop and then swiveled around to greet them.

"Ah! Thanks for coming!" She said.

"You are quite welcome Miss Washu." Ayeka answered respectfully.

"Uh... yeah." Ryoko added. "Uh... Washu?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for fixing the TV." Ryoko said embarrassed.

"Yes." Ayeka agreed in a subdued tone. "Thank you, Miss Washu."

"You're both welcome." Washu said mildly. "Just be more careful. Okay?" She said in mild admonishment. Washu smiled inwardly. This was one of the reasons she sent Kiyone to hunt for parts rather than fabricate them herself. What was that old saying? 'That which we easily obtain, we do not appreciate.'

Of course she also knew that the girls had been forced to miss their favorite soap... and it was driving them crazy not knowing who the father of Prella's baby was. Washu; of course, had taped the episode on her own equipment...

Then Washu got to the point. "I'm sure you're all wondering why I asked you here." The girls all looked at her expectantly as she continued:  
"I've decided to take a student on as my new research assistant. I want you three to help me review the top candidates."

"_You_ want _our _help?" Ayeka asked, certain that she had misheard.

"That's right." Washu answered as she summoned up additional seats and desks for her guests. Two file folders plopped down on each desk and a large monitor lowered and activated in front of them. On a split screen were the images of two young, teenage girls: One with Medium blue hair and eyes and the other whose eyes were ice blue and whose hair was nearly a silvery white.

"All right gang." Washu said. "Meet Amy Mizuno, and on the left is Julie Padoe. These two are the top students in all of Japan according to the results from their high school entrance exams."

The picture of Amy Mizuno expanded to fill the screen as Washu recited a thumbnail brief:

"Amy Mizuno, student at Juuban junior high in Tokyo. Exceptional strenghs in mathematics and science, with a particular interest in life sciences. Aspires to become a doctor. Tutors a small group of her fellow students in regular sessions. Hobbies include chess and swimming."

Then the screen changed to the other girl's picture:

"Julie Padoe. Student at the Muugen Academy in Tokyo. She also has exceptional strengths in science and mathematics, with a special interest in cybernetics. She teaches science class as part of her school's leadership developement program."

"Now." Washu said as the monitor returned to a split screen. "I want you three to take a look at the files I've given you and give me your opinions as to who my leading candidate should be."

"Miss Washu?" Ayeka questioned, gesturing at the folders in front of her. "Where did you get these files anyway?" She wondered.

Washu looked at her pointedly, as if slightly insulted: "As if any computer security on _this_ planet could keep _me_ out?" Then her face disolved into a smile. "Actually though, I had free access to all the files I needed because I just happen to be an independent consultant for the test administrators... How do you think I could afford to pay for the parts to fix the television?" She grinned.

"I helped create this year's entrance exams. A number of the questions I specifically inserted for my own evaluations." Washu told them.

"So go ahead and look these over and give me your opinions."

Ayeka nodded and opened the files in front of her. Ryoko began scrutinizing the documents. Normally she would not have cared less if Washu wanted to play with a bunch of up and coming brainiacs, but Washu had actually asked for Ryoko's imput on something that was important to her and that gave Ryoko a good feeling... _Besides, If she found any evidence either of these girls might try to get in between her_ _and Tenchi..._ She added to herself for additional justification.

For the next several minutes, Washu watched as Ryoko and Ayeka scoured over the files she had provided. Sasami; on the other hand, was continually drawn back to the first pages and seemed intently staring at the pictures attached. _There was just something..._ She thought.

After several minutes, Ayeka shook her head and closed the files. Ryoko blew out a sigh of frustration and did the same.

"Well..." Ayeka began hesitantly. "It would seem that this Padoe girl would be the most qualified..." She stated reluctantly. Ryoko nodded her head in uneasy agreement.

"Gee... I don't know..." Sasami said uncomfortably. She didn't want to object to Ayeka's and Ryoko's opinions. They undoubtedly understood things better than she did, but... "There's something about her eyes... She seems mean somehow." Sasami said. "The other girl looks like she's really nice."

"Now Sasami." Ayeka reproved gently. "That isn't what Miss Washu was asking about."

Washu smiled broadly, interupting Ayeka. "Actually, that's _exactly_ what I wanted to know."

"What!" Ryoko and Ayeka both exclaimed in surprise. Sasami's face lit happy to find that she had not misunderstood.

"Look." Washu said. "I've studied those records inside and out... _Qualified?_ I know qualified, but there is something in my gut that's telling me there's something wrong about that girl." Washu frowned. "And I could tell from the looks on your faces that all of you are picking up the same thing. And that's exactly what I needed to know."

"You see, the last time I chose a student assistant, I got Kagato... My instincts were screaming at me back then, but I didn't listen. I'm not going to make the same mistake twice."

"So now what?" Ryoko asked.

"The next round of exams is due to be held at the Muugen Academy in several days. I've managed to get an invitation from the school's head; Doctor Tomoe, to observe the testing and to conduct a few interviews... especially as this Julie Padoe is one of his students."

"I plan on interviewing both of our candidates then and seeing if Ms. Mizuno might be up to being my new assistant. I'm also going to see if I can find out anything else about Ms. Padoe. I intend to keep a close eye on her..."

"And Ryoko... You and Ayeka are coming with me..."


	4. No Need For A Green Thumb Ch4

Okay, you know the drill. I don't own the characters. Just the story.

Notes: I had originally planned to make this the concluding chapter of this story, but I was encouraged to add one small scene which took on a life of its own. There will be one more chapter in this story before I start on the next in this line: No Need For Dueling Geniuses.

Thanks Again to mae-E, SuperMegaGirl, and Emma Iveli for your reviews. I know there are more of you out there so drop me a line!

Emma... In answer to your review, this chapter's for you...

**No Need For A Green Thumb**

Chapter 4

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Mihoshi asked her partner some hours later, after they had finished their patrol of the solar system.

"No, you go on ahead." Kiyone said dismissively. "There's a coffee shop about a block or so back that way." The teal haired detective indicated behind her. "I'll wait for you there." She said.

_Another dull patrol and then my partner decides she needs to go out of our way, all the way to Tokyo just to buy a plant..._ Kiyone thought sourly._Oh well, at least we were able to detour the Yagami instead of taking the train._Using the Yagami for shopping errands wasn't GP policy, but Kiyone supposed it would be all right to bend the rules _Just this once..._

"Okay." Mihoshi said. "See you later!" Mihoshi smiled and trotted on down the street.

Kiyone gave her a small smile and then turned to head over to the coffee shop. After a moment, Kiyone turned her head back the way Mihoshi had gone and smiled fondly.

As she made her way to the coffee shop, Kiyone passed three girls heading up the way Mihoshi had gone... Kiyone shook her head.  
Except for the hair style, the blonde haired girl could easily have passed for Mihoshi's younger sister. _Heaven help us all..._ Kiyone wryly thought of that notion as she walked.

Telula smiled as she greeted customers into her shop. This was the moment she had been waiting for. She surveyed the growing crowd with satisfaction. _To think they don't even know that they'll have the honor of being the first to sacrifice their lives for the Sovereign._ After harvesting this group, Telula would harvest the energy from all those Heart Traps spread all over Tokyo. The Sovereign would rise and the world would change forever.

Telula's satisfaction abruptly ceased as a familiar blonde haired woman entered the shop. _Oh no,_ She thought as she recognized Mihoshi. _Not her again..._

Haruka Tenoh and Michiru Kaioh sat at the coffee shop as they took a much needed little break.

"In a way, I'm glad the others can still look at things with hope and innocence." Michiru said to her partner.

"Yes, you're right," Haruka agreed. "Still... It's a weakness our enemies will exploit anyway they can."

Haruka hated this whole business. She knew the inners thought her cold and uncaring. She hadn't wanted this destiny...

"If we win, then they'll be able to hold onto that innocence maybe just a little longer... If we lose, then nothing will matter at all. We mustn't fail." Haruka said. "There's no room for taking chances."

"If we succeed, then they'll never forgive us." Michiru said.

Haruka sighed as she stared out the window. "I know... But for their sake and everyone's, it's a price I'm willing to pay."

Michiru nodded as she also stared out the window.

Preoccupied, neither of them noticed a practiced hand slip into Michiru's open handbag and remove her pocketbook.

The sneakthief smiled to himself. _When will people learn to pay more attention to their surroundings?_ He got only a few feet before he found a teal haired woman wearing an orange headband with her arms folded glaring at him, blocking his path. Her attitude screamed 'police.'

"I'd give that back if I were you." Kiyone told him. She might not have jurisdiction in this neighborhood she thought, but she was too much cop to just let it pass._ Besides..._ She mused. _If there aren't any big fish to catch around here, then the **small **fish are going to have a bad day_.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He tried to bluff.

Kiyone noticed his left hand slide protectively toward his side. She smiled.

"Good, your hand is moving to your left side where you put the lady's pocketbook. I'm glad you aren't trying to reach for that knife you have in your right pocket. If you did, I'd probably have to break your arm." She told him.

By this time, the two of them had the attention of everyone in the cafe.

"I've had a long day." Kiyone said. "So I'll give you a choice: One, You can hand back the pocketbook and apologize to the lady and then get out of here _and not come back_... Or you can be stupid and try to keep lying to me or try to get past me."

"In which case, I'll break _**both **_your arms." She said dangerously.

The thief swallowed reflexively. He sized up the woman in front of him. She couldn't be police, otherwise he'd be in cuffs right now, but she carried herself as a trained professional. He smiled disarmingly, but the woman's stare never faltered. _Time to cut losses._ He thought as he reached for his fleeting prize. The woman's eyes narrowed.

"Slowly." Kiyone said. "With just your thumb and index finger."

The thief nodded and slowly pulled it out.

"Good." Kiyone said. "Now hand it back to the lady." Kiyone ordered gestured to Michiru.

The thief stepped in front of Michiru and held her pocketbook out. She took it without a word. The thief shivered inwardly as he felt the cold angry stare Haruka shot him. If anything, her stare was even colder than that of the woman who had stopped him.

"Very good." Kiyone said. "_Now_..." She said. "I want you to remember two things: One, you never know where I might turn up next... And two, I have a _very_ good memory...

_"Got it?"_ She asked. He nodded that he did.

"Good... _Now get out of here_." She said as she stepped aside and the crook hurried out the door. Kiyone smiled behind him.

"Thank's alot._ Miss_...?" Michiru said.

"Kiyone Makibi." Kiyone said with a smile as Michiru offered her hand.

"I can't believe I didn't notice him." Michiru said.

"We've both been so distracted lately." Haruka noted, also offering her hand.

"That's what they look for." Kiyone said.

"So," Haruka asked. "Are you a police officer?"

"Yes I am." Kiyone smiled. "But I'm off duty right now." She said. "And to be honest... I'm just a little out of my jurisdiction." _The complete truth_. Kiyone thought wryly.

"Well then, if you're off duty... Why don't you join us for a cup of coffee Miss Makibi?" Michiru said.

Haruka smiled and slid over. Offering up a seat.

"Thank you." Kiyone smiled. "And call me Kiyone please..._ Miss_?"

"Oh!" Michiru said. "I'm Michiru Kaioh and this is Haruka Tenoh." She said introducing her partner.

"So Kiyone..." Haruka said. "What brings you to this neighborhood?"...


	5. No Need For A Green Thumb Ch5

Once again, thanks for all the great reviews!

This will be the last chapter in this episode, but I promise to start work on chapter 6, **No Need For Dueling Geniuses** shortly. Not only will Washu and Amy come face to face, but so will Ryoko and Kaorinite! Will Kaorinite make Ryoko an offer she can't refuse?

Once more, all previously stated disclaimers apply. Of course applause, comments, and reviews are all welcome!

So here we go!

**No Need For A Green Thumb**

Chapter 5

* * *

_Not her again..._ Telula thought. _Well, we'll take care of her..._ Telula walked over to Mihoshi.

"Hello again!" She greeted smiling. "Are you interested in another one of our Happy Blooms? A gift for a friend perhaps"

"Well... Actually..." Mihoshi hesitated. "You see... I had a little accident with the one you gave me yesterday..."

**_Accident!_** Telula's mind screamed. _My precious...! These Heart Traps are nearly indestructible! What did she do? Hit it with a bus? _

_That's it!_ Telula declared in her mind. _After I drain every** last bit** of energy from her body... Your gonna be fertilizer!_

"I understand. These things happen. Just look around and let me know if you see anything you like!" _Murderer!_

"Thank you!" Mihoshi said and began to wander around.

Telula was tempted to activate her trap right now, but calmer judgment prevailed. _No, let's get just a few more victims inside first._

After a minute or so, Mihoshi started looking around rather apprehensively. _Maybe I shouldn't have had so much tea earlier. _She began to think. _I wonder where they put the bathroom in this place?_ She spied a door and dashed inside...

_Finally!_ Telula thought as she surveyed the crowd inside her shop._ This looks like a yummy batch of victims!_

Meanwhile, Mihoshi was in trouble. After a minute of trying unsuccessfully to find a light in the darkened room, she realized she had gotten into a broom closet instead of the restroom. Now she was having trouble finding her way out...

_Oh!_ Mihoshi cried to herself. _I gotta pee!_

Outside, Telula looked over her victims, searching for Mihoshi. _How hard can it be to find a tall, blonde headed dimwit in an orange and_ _purple jumpsuit? _She said to herself in frustration. _There's no way she could have gotten out without my noticing! Where is she?_

_Oh, well! She's here somewhere... I'd better finish securing all that lovely heart energy!_

At that same time, in the back of the building, three girls carefully peeked through a slightly cracked doorway, spying the forms of Telula's unconscious victims laying on the floor:

"...They need the Sailor Scouts!" Serena declared looking at Rini and Setsuna. "You ready?" Her compatriots nodded and the three heroines went into their transformations and made their entrance.

Meanwhile, Mihoshi had finally found her way out of the closet._ Oh! I gotta find the bathroom! Gotta pee!_ She thought desperately. Failing to notice the numerous unconscious bodies all around the shop, Mihoshi spotted the shop owner. Strange that she was now wearing a fishnet style outfit. _Oh well, must be a gardner thing on this planet..._ Mihoshi approached her hoping that the owner would tell her where the restroom was. The owner's attention was focused on three grim faced girls in Sailor suits. _Must be dissatisfied customers... Mihoshi thought. ...Or maybe representatives of the garden club? _

Mihoshi hated to interrupt her, but she was in desperate straights...

"The Sailor Scouts? It didn't take long..."

"Excuse me?" Mihoshi interrupted.

Telula turned around in shock and the three Sailor Scouts looked on in surprise.

"So that's how you Sailor Scouts found me so easily!" Telula said, wheeling on Mihoshi. "You had this spy working with you all along! Very clever! I should have known that no one could be as clueless as you pretended to be!" She said to Mihoshi, who had no idea what the woman was talking about, and who still desperately needed to find the bathroom.

_It's hot in here._ Mihoshi thought miserably. All she wanted to know was where the bathroom was and the owner seemed to be freaking out on her... She raised her gloved hand to wipe the sweat from her forehead. As she did so, the glove malfunctioned and sprayed a swathe of ice pellets across the room, freezing about a third of the Heart Traps solid.

"My darlings!" Telula cried. "Well, it doesn't matter!" She declared angrily. "This place is still filled with Heart Traps and none of you will get out of here alive!"

"Oops!" Mihoshi apologized. "I'm so sorry!" She said.

"Save the act sister!" Telula growled. "You and your Sailor Scout friends are plant food when I'm done with you!"

"Listen you!" Sailor MiniMoon demanded at Telula. Sailor Scouts never surrender! And I'm going to find out what you did with Hotaru!"

Mihoshi watched confused as a free for all erupted around her... _Yep! Definitely dissatisfied customers! And the way she's acting, Mihoshi thought at Telula, I can see why!_

"MiniMoon!" Sailor Pluto cried as she pushed the pink haired girl out of harm's way as vines shot out from Telula's hands. The vines tightened around Puto, threatening to strangle her and drain her energy.

_Now wait just a minute!_ Mihoshi thought._ Someone's going to get hurt like that!_

A red blur flashed through the air as a rose from Tuxedo Mask struck, severing the vines holding Sailor Pluto and she collapsed to the floor weakened.

"Tuxedo Mask! You made it!" Sailor Moon cried in delight.

_Wow!_ Mihoshi thought as she regarded Tuxedo Mask. _Nice outfit... But isn't formal wear a bit much for a greenhouse?_ She wondered.

"Sailor Moon... Who is your friend?" Tuxedo Mask asked curious about Mihoshi's presence.

"I don't know." She replied. "But she's already helped us get rid of a lot of these Heart Traps!"

"Why don't you whack the rest of these wicked weeds now?" He suggested.

"You got it!" Sailor Moon declared. _**"Moon Crisis Power!"**_ She called, transforming into Super Sailor Moon. Using her sceptre, Super Sailor Moon then easily destroyed the remaining Heart Traps before becoming exhausted. The transformation reverting to the normal Sailor Moon.

Telula was _not happy..._ To say the least. "You've just destroyed precious weeks of my work!" She shouted. "But you're all fools if you think I'll give up so easily!" She pulled out one last surviving Heart Trap. "Now let me show you Plan B!" She said wickedly as she injected the plant with a super growth compound she had concieved for just such an emergency. The plant surged and took on truly monsterous proportions.

"Bigger isn't always better they say... But in this case it does apply!" Telula said smuggly. "Big Bertha here has a bottomless appetite and the only thing that will calm her is Heart energy! When she gets your heart, it's gone forever!" She gleefully informed.

Mihoshi watched nervously as the monster plant seemed to be turning in her direction.

_"Oh! My!"_ Mihoshi cried._ Oh! I think I need a bigger gun!_

_That monster plant will attack that girl!_ Sailor Moon thought with dread. _What can we do?_

"Of course..." Telula continued. "I already have so many gathered in this star I can spare a few!" She laughed as she displayed the star she used to gather everyone's heart crystals.

"I don't think so!" Tuxedo Mask said as he saw his opening and shot his rose, taking the star right from Telula's grip and shattering it.

"No! My heart crystals!" Telula screamed as she lunged to recover them.

At the same moment, Big Bertha made a determined lunge for Mihoshi, who; in panic, clobbered it with a roundhouse kick which sent the plant careening instead toward the terrified Telula.

"Oh! No!" She screamed as the plant attacked her. "Please! You can't leave me with this monster! Help me!" She cried as she vainly attempted to fight her own monsterous creation. Shooting her energy vines into Bertha.

"I'll be good! I promise!..." She cried out as she and her plant destroyed each other in mutual annihilation.

Mihoshi surveyed the damage around her with dismay._ Kiyone will be furious with me if she finds out about this mess!_

Meanwhile, Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon had located a student I.D. "This is an I.D. from Muugen Academy." Sailor Moon noted. "Her name was Telula..."

"Muugen school... It's all coming together now!"

Sailor MiniMoon was attending to the weakened Sailor Pluto, who was finally able to get to her feet.

Mihoshi; quite frankly, didn't know what to make of any of this.

Finally she smiled. The three Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask smiled back at her.

_That door_! She thought._ The bathroom must be back there!_

_**"Outta my way!"**_ Mihoshi cried as she dashed past the four perplexed heroes.

"Who was that girl?" Sailor Moon wondered aloud.

* * *

Several minutes later, Mihoshi arrived at the coffee shop where Kiyone was still enjoying a lively discussion with Haruka and Michiru. 

Kiyone introduced her partner to the two women.

"Hi!" Mihoshi said bubbly.

_You know,_ Haruka thought to herself. _Except for the hairstyle, Kiyone's partner could easily pass for Serena's older sister... Heaven help us! She laughed to herself._

"Uh, Mihoshi?" Kiyone said. "I thought you said you were going to go buy a plant?" She said, noting Mihoshi returning empty handed.

"Well... Uh... They really just didn't have much of anything there! That's all!" Mihoshi answered, hoping that her partner didn't find out what had really happened.

Kiyone suppressed a sigh of frustration._ We go out of our way... All the way to Tokyo, just to buy a plant... And then she decides there wasn't anything worthwhile there!_

"Well, it was a pleasure to meet you, Haruka, Michiru." Kiyone said politely to each of them as she rose from the table. "But we need to be going now."

* * *

Haruka and Michiru were still at their table about twenty minutes later, when Setsuna came in looking quite exhausted. 

"You look like you had a long day." Haruka noted.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Setsuna replied.

"You might be surprised." Michiru said.

"Okay... But I still doubt you'll believe me..."

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	6. No Need For Dueling Geniuses Ch1

Okay. This chapter is a little short. I'll update as soon as I can. This is just warming up!

Before we get started, once more... I do not own Tenchi or Sailor Moon. If I did, TenTok would never have been made, Kiyone Makibi would have been in OAV3 instead of Noike. And Sailor Moon Season 5 would have been released long ago.

* * *

**Senshi Muyo** Chapter 6 

**No Need For Dueling Geniuses** Part 1

* * *

"So it's settled!" Rei said. "We'll all go to Muugen when Amy takes her exam and check it out! ...And that includes _everybody... Right Serena?"_

Serena bit back a retort and merely scowled back at her.

"I just wish we knew something about that strange girl who helped us in the plant shop." Serena said instead.

When Serena had initially told the others about the woman in the orange and purple jumpsuit, her account had been met with more than a little skepticism from the others. Only after both Rini and Darien had recounted the same story to them had they been willing to believe her.

_"Actually..."_ Mina hesitated. "I _think_ I met her the day before that. She was in an electronics store I was browsing in."

"Why didn't you say something earlier?" Lita asked.

"Well... It kind of involved a _little_ accident." Mina explained, sweatdropping.

"With the klutzo queen involved, of course it involved an accident." Rei commented.

"Hey!" Mina shot back. "She touched as many buttons as I did! ...And besides, we only touched one machine! We never touched any of the other machines that exploded! So it _had _to be the store's fault! _Not ours_. She concluded righteously.

"Well, did you notice anything significant about her?" Amy asked.

"I think she was there with someone else." Mina said. "A teal haired woman with a very serious look on her face. Infact... I _know_ they were together, because I kept thinking that it was exactly like being around Rei and Serena..."

"And what's_ that_ supposed to mean?" Rei demanded.

"Yeah! What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Serena echoed.

"That doesn't matter now." Amy interupted. _"What matters,"_ She continued. "Is that if we knew who they were, maybe they could help us"

Lita nodded in agreement.

"Yeah," Mina agreed. "With these Heart Snatchers, we can use all the help we can get..."

* * *

"So... what do you think of our Miss Makibi and her partner?" Haruka asked Michiru and Setsuna. _A little out of her jurisdiction..._ Haruka mused to herself. _Sounds like that may have been a bit of an understatement._

"Well, I only encountered her partner." Setsuna noted. "Her behavior reminded me of Serena." She said. "But that glove she used is far in advance of the technologies currently on Earth. I have no idea where it could have come from."

"What about a background check?"

"No records for either Kiyone Makibi or Mihoshi Kuramitsu exist in any known database." Setsuna shook her head.

"So the question is: Who are they working for?" Michiru said. "Were they sent by someone to help us? Or maybe to keep us under observation?"

"I don't know Michiru." Haruka conceded. "The only thing we can be sure of is that there's a new player in the game now..." _Just too many unanswered questions._ Haruka thought.

* * *

Washu stood in the living room of the Masaki home dressed in her Science Academy uniform. Ayeka was there, dressed neatly in what for her passed as semi-formal attire. Tenchi had just headed out for the carrot fields. Sasami had already been kind enough to pack lunches and a few snacks for Washu's trip. Only one thing was missing. 

_**Ryoko!**_ Washu called out so strongly in her daughter's mind that Ryoko nearly fell off the beam she was resting on. (Not that Ryoko didn't have an actual room and bedding, it was just that this was her spot... At least when Washu wasn't yelling in her head)

"Ah! I'm up! I'm up!" Ryoko griped as she materialized next to Ayeka. Ryoko shot the Jurain Crown Princess a look as Ayeka covered a small laugh at Ryoko's expense.

"Washu? What gives? It isn't even light out yet..."

"That's right." Washu answered. "But we need to get an early start if we're going to make the first train to Tokyo."

Ryoko remembered Washu talking about needing them to go to Tokyo, but she had forgotten what day it was.

"You mean that's today?"

"That's right!" Washu said. "I've got some important interviews today, and I have the feeling that I'm going to need you on this trip..."

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_


	7. No Need For Dueling Geniuses Ch2

Okay. This chapter is a _little_ longer than the last one.

First, to answer Kristanite's review of chapter 6: Usually I think the question of Rei vs Raye and so forth is a matter of author comfort. However... using Amara when I had already consciously chosen Setsuna vs Trista and was using Michiru instead of Michelle was a mistake in my opinion and Amara has been changed to Haruka in all applicable spots to improve consistancy.

mae-E: Indeed, your review reminded me that I had only completed an episode, not a series. So it made more sense to find a series title (Hopefully one that would stand out.) and combine stories.

Once again, thanks to mae-E, Kristanite, Bobboky, Firey Pheonix, Emma Iveli and all my readers. Thank You.

Reviews, applause, and constructive comments are always welcome!

Disclaimer: Once more I still don't own Tenchi or Sailor Moon... **Darn it!**

* * *

**Senshi Muyo**

**No Need For Dueling Geniuses** pt 2

* * *

Kaorinite scowled at the departing Viluy. _That arrogant little...! _

_Just wait little girl. You won't be riding high forever. One of these days you're going to get what's coming to you... And I intend to be there to see it!_

"Ah! I see our guest of honor has arrived!" Doctor Tomoe noted as he watched his office monitor, breaking her train of thought as Kaorinite returned to his side to observe.

"Who, Doctor Tomoe?" She asked, frowning at the monitor.

"Dr. Hakubi, Kaorinite." He gestured to the screen. "She's a consultant for the test administrations board."

"She hardly looks old enough to be taking the exams."

Doctor Tomoe nodded. "Nevertheless, she helped create this year's test. Although her past appears to be a complete mystery..." His voice trailed off in puzzlement.

"Didn't _you _help design these exams the last three years?" Kaorinite asked.

"Actually yes Kaorinite." Tomoe smiled. "I designed a series of tests so I could identify potential talent for our organization.

"I stepped down from the board this year so I could concentrate on our operations here.

" Apparently Dr. Hakubi was selected to suceed me..."

"I find it hard to believe that they could find anyone qualified to suceed _you _doctor." Kaorinite said.

"Yes... Well, Doctor Hakubi requested permission to observe the testing conditions and to conduct interviews with a few of the students. I'll be meeting with her personally in a few minutes.

"I get the feeling her later interviews may prove to be a little dull."

Kaorinite continued to watch the monitor. This Doctor Hakubi was something of an enigma, but Kaorinite's attention turned to the two individuals accompanying her. The purple haired young lady seemed harmless enough. Possibly Doctor Hakubi's aide. The other one; though, seemed about as ill at ease as a tiger in a cage. She didn't seem the academic type and Kaorinite wondered just why she was there.

"Kaorinite." Doctor Tomoe said after another minute. "Please go and greet Doctor Hakubi and her associates and escort them inside. Would you?"

"Of course, Doctor Tomoe."

* * *

_**"It's freezing out here!"**_ Ryoko griped as she echoed the sentiments of one of the students in the crowd. 

_All these kids standing out here in the cold just so they could take some big test... It's nuts!_ Ryoko thought, but then she remembered how thrilled Tenchi had been a couple of years earlier when he had gotten an invite to the nationals. There had even been some professor named Tomoe who had requested an interview with Tenchi and had offered him an appointment to the prestigious Muugen Academy, citing "unique aptitude and potential" _Whatever that was supposed to mean._ Ryoko thought. Katsuhito had declined the invitation for his grandson; however, citing the need for Tenchi to maintain his training in "The Traditional Family Arts." Katsuhito had called it.

Ryoko smiled fondly as she thought of Tenchi as he must have felt when he had taken the exams. She took another look at all the waiting students._ Good luck kids._

"Dr. Hakubi?" A voice questioned, breaking Ryoko's reverie.

"Yes?" Washu said looking up from her notes.

"I'm Kaorinite, Doctor Tomoe's personal assistant. Doctor Tomoe has asked me to escort you and your associates inside and to his office."

Washu, Ryoko, and Ayeka each mentally took assessment of Kaorinite.

_'Personal Assistant', eh?_ Washu mused. _Assisting him in what? I wonder._

_She's mannered well enough._ Ayeka thought. _But something about her makes me think of some of those petty nobles back on Jurai... The ones father always warned me always seemed to have 'their eyes on your plate', he described it._

_I can take any human on this planet._ Ryoko thought. _So why do I feel like the temperature just dropped another twenty degrees?_

"...If you'll follow me?" Kaorinite suggested.

"By all means." Washu answered.

Kaorinite escorted them into the building and they followed her up several floors to Doctor Tomoe's "official" office, where Tomoe was waiting for them.

_Nice front._ Washu thought. She could tell that this office was hardly ever used._ I wonder what his real office looks like._

"Doctor Tomoe..." Kaorinite introduced. "May I present Professor Washu Hakubi and her associates: Ayeka Jurai and Ryoko Hakubi. Ladies: This is Doctor Souichi Tomoe, Founder and Director of The Muugen Academy."

"Ah! Professor Hakubi! What a pleasure it is to finally meet you in person!" Tomoe greeted offering his hand.

Washu shook it, smiling. "Thank you... But please call me _'Little Washu'_, all right?"

Ryoko, Ayeka, and Doctor Tomoe all sweatdropped.

"Of course if you insist on titles then I ask you use my full title: Professor Washu, Number One Genius Scientist in the Universe." She added.

"We needn't stand on formality here, 'Little Washu' Doctor Tomoe said recovering quickly." Titles can be so pretentious, can't they?"

"Of course the universe is a pretty big place, wouldn't you agree, 'Little Washu'? Kaorinite said with mild amusement.

"So they tell me." Washu answered, returning the comment.

"I was most impressed with your work on this year's exams." Doctor Tomoe commented.

Washu leaned back with her hands behind her head and smiled. "Well, the old tests were somewhat awkward and obtuse in places. So there was plenty of room for improvement."

Tomoe bit back a response at Washu's jab. "Of course..." He said after an awkward moment. "...There is nothing that can't be improved, is there?"

"Quite right." Washu answered.

"Perhaps after your work on this year's exams is complete, you would care to conduct a review of Muugen Academy, 'Little Washu'? You could help us refine and improve our course structure and implementation."

"I'm afraid not." Washu replied. "I've already put too much of my own research on hold to work on this project.

"Besides, Muugen Academy seems adequate enough." She then paused, as if in consideration:

"But I think I would like to take a tour of the school sometime. _At your convienence of course_."

"Of course, 'Little Washu'." Tomoe answered, inside seething at Washu's faint praise.

"Now as to the interviews you wanted to conduct...

* * *

"See you later softy! Don't emote too much on the test!" Julie laughed at Amy as she prepared to leave the lab. 

"Ah! Just the two young ladies I was looking for!"

Julie scowled at the interuption as Amy looked up in surprise at the pink haired woman who stepped into the room and the two women with her.

"Ayeka, Ryoko, I'm going to be just a bit so why don't you two find a cafeteria or something around here?" Washu said as she instructed them to start snooping.

Amy Mizuno instantly recognized Washu from an article in the Journal of Theoretical Science. (Washu had long since made it a policy not to interfer with Earth's technology or developement, but she often prowled the internet and science journals, often offering encouragement and occasional support to young or obscure scientists who had good ideas that might otherwise be overlooked.) Amy had been impressed not only by Professor Washu's brilliance, but by her willingness to help others in pursuit of their goals.

"Professor Washu!" Amy exclaimed. (The same article noted that the Professor preferred to be refered to by her given name instead of her last name.)

Washu smiled brightly at Amy's recognition. "Ah! One of my adoring fans I see!"

"Well ladies... The two of you are the best students in Japan. I have a proposal for one of you..."

* * *

**To be continued...**


	8. No Need For Dueling Geniuses Ch3

All Right! Sorry for the long wait!

Thanks again to everybody who has been reading and _especially** thanks**_ to all those who have been giving me reviews!

I _still_! Don't own Tenchi or Sailor Moon! (Oh what a world!)

* * *

**Senshi Muyo **Chapter 8

**No Need For Dueling Geniuses **part 3:

* * *

"What kind of proposal?" Julie asked. She also recognized the enigmatic Professor Washu. It was rumored that hers was an unseen guiding hand behind a number of formerly obscure researchers in an impressive number of fields.  
Though frankly mystified as to why such a brilliant scientific mind spent so much time championing intellectual inferiors and non-entities, she was not blind to her own ambition. Viluy had every confidence in Doctor Tomoe's vision and the Death Busters' role in that vision, and every confidence in her own impending sucess in that role, but it couldn't hurt to have the attention of the mysterious genius Washu...

"It's quite simple." Washu said. "I find myself in need of an assistant. I have identified the two of you as being the best candidates for that position.  
"In exchange for her assistance in my work, I will provide one of you with my own tutoring and training in the most advanced laboratory in the world." She said turning her gaze to Amy.

"The facilities at Muugen Academy are already the most advanced on Earth..." Julie half objected. Afterall, it was this technology which had allowed her to construct her nanocomp as well as certain other pieces of hardware, she mused.

"Yes..." Washu sniffed slightly. "Doctor Tomoe tells me everything is 'state of the art' here.

"I assure you that _**my**_ equipment considerably _exceeds_ 'state of the art'.

"But why select students who haven't even begun High School yet?" Amy asked.

"Let's just say I have a _longterm_ outlook in mind...

* * *

Meanwhile... As planned by Washu earlier, Ayeka and Ryoko had begun to snoop around the school. Beyond Washu's doubts concerning Julie Padoe, Washu had;of course, examined previous years' tests as she had prepared this year's exam and had discerned a pattern in some of the questions... Someone else had been using the exams to scout the talent and Washu wanted to know what Tomoe was up to... 

After having split up from Ryoko, Ayeka wandered the corridors around some of the classrooms. She was passing near the cafeteria and the smells emanating from it were definitely not those of Sasami's cooking or the kitchens of the palace on Jurai... _So much for the hope of finding a passable cup of tea around here. _She thought. _Oh well_, she told herself as she spotted a vending machine. _This will have to do_...

She put in the required change and pressed the button for an orange soda. Her change stuck in the machine with no product vended. _Of all the petty indignities!_ Ayeka grated as she flipped the coin return lever, which likewise produced no results...

"Excuse me..." Someone said from just behind her. Ayeka jumped slightly startled and turned to see two young ladies, one a raven haired young girl with violet eyes and the other a tall brunette.

"Oh! Sorry!" The brunette apologized. "I didn't mean to startle you." She seemed to be sizing up the offending vending machine Ayeka thought. Then she selected a spot on the side of the machine and gave it a solid "**_whack_**!" with the palm of her hand. The machine immediately released the detained soda, plus five quarters, seven dimes and one nickel. She bent down and picked up the orange soda and handed it to Ayeka. She also handed two of the quarters back to Ayeka.

"Here." She said. "Looks like this one is on the house!"

"Thank you!" Ayeka replied with a smile.

"No prob!" The brunette said dismissively with a smile of her own.

"So..." Ayeka asked. "Are you girls students here?..."

* * *

Doctor Tomoe watched the camera feed from the science lab intently. The meeting between Professor Hakubi and the two top students was breaking up now and Tomoe wished that he had wired the science lab for sound. This Washu had an agenda of some sort in mind and he wanted to know what it was. 

_Well, no matter._ He thought. _Viluy can give me a full report after today's operation is complete._ Tomoe frowned in consideration as he studied the image of the other student.

"Tell me, Kaorinite: Don't we know that girl?"

"Her uniform looks familiar..."

"_**Idiot!..**_ She might be one of those Sailor Scouts!" Viluy scowled at Kaorinite.

"It's a good thing that I'm in charge of science class... I'm going to reveal the truth about Miss Brainy Amy!

"Don't worry Doctor Tomoe! You just leave this whole mess to me!"

**_"You're in over your head!" _**Kaorinite shot back. She had fought the Sailor Scouts before... Viluy hadn't, and then there was this mysterious Professor Hakubi and her assistants running around... Kaorinite was certain there was going to be trouble and this _arrogant Ms Know it all_ was not going to be able to handle it.

"Oh! Be quiet!" Viluy spat. "You're just jealous!

"I just want to make one thing clear: This is my plan and no sniveling little Sailor Soldiers are going to get in my way! And I won't let _anyone else_ get in the way either!" She declared sneering at Kaorinite. "And we're not going to have a glitch in the system because somebody has been slacking off again!"

**_"How dare you!"_** Kaorinite shouted.

**_"Put a sock in it!"_** Viluy retorted."The only thing I can rely on is my nanocomp...

"The master computer is now active and we can begin any time!"

"Excellent Viluy!...

* * *

Meanwhile, after Julie Padoe's departure from the science lab, Washu waited to give her preferred candidate a word of warning... 

"Be careful Amy... In science you have all sorts of creatures swimming around. Some are octopuses, some are dolphins, and you may even find a crab if you know where to look..." She smiled briefly at her own inside joke. Then her face turned deadly serious.

"That girl is a shark... Don't forget that."

* * *

Meanwhile... In the sub-levels of the school, Ryoko felt certain that she was getting close to something. Something kept _very _private by the looks of the remote security in place... Lots of high tech. _For this planet anyway._ Ryoko amended. Not much manpower... It was a mistake many young civilizations made. Any security system had a pattern that could be discerned and defeated. Actual guards weren't so predictable as machines. Ryoko planned to take full advantage of that oversight...

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_ _**

* * *

**_Okay! That's all for chapter 8! Washu suspects Tomoe. Tomoe has suspicions of Washu... Kaorinite is definitely on edge, and Ryoko is getting very close to something... 

Now... I'm hoping to get some suggestions and opinions from all of you concerning future stories. I've been asking for a while, but I haven't got much response yet...

I really want to hear your ideas!

Also: One idea currently under consideration is another Tenchi/Sailor Moon crossover unconnected to this line called **Tenchi Muyo: Love By Moonlight**:

Based on the first Tenchi movie... _What if Tenchi's mother **Achika** wasn't the only destined mother erased from history?_ Sailor Pluto finds that the course of history has been altered and sends the other scouts back in time to uncover the cause and prevent history from unraveling, unaware that another group has also headed out on an identical mission...

So, do you people think this would make a good story? I'm still trying to decide which Scout's mother will be involved in this. So far I'm leaning toward Rei's or Lita's mother with Mina's less likely, but give me your vote!


	9. No Need For Dueling Geniuses Ch4

Okay! Thanks to all of you out there! Especially to my reviewers and to everyone who has put me on their favorites and alerts lists! As always, comments and suggestions are most welcome.

All disclaimers still apply...

**Senshi Muyo** Chapter 9:

**No Need For Dueling Geniuses **Part 4

* * *

_The students are all settled into their exams..._ Viluy smiled confidently as she activated her nanocomp. _I'll just have to make sure I deal with Brainy Amy!_

_Well, Professor Washu... It looks like your number of available candidates is going to drop slightly!_

* * *

While Doctor Tomoe watched one of the target class rooms on his monitor, Kaorinite turned her attention to the internal security network. She had located Professor Hakubi's assistant Ayeka; who was observing the exams along with a couple of other spectators, but she couldn't find where the girl named Ryoko had gotten to... _I need to find that girl,_ Kaorinite thought. _And then we're going to have a little talk..._

* * *

Ayeka discreetly watched the students in accompaniment with the two girls who had introduced themselves as Rei Hino and Lita Kino_...Odd that they seemed at least a little familiar somehow..._ Ayeka thought, though she was certain they had never met before. 

Like Ryoko, Ayeka was aware that Tenchi had taken these exams a couple of years ago and Ayeka could just picture her Lord Tenchi at one of these desks...

Suddenly screams erupted from inside the class room.

Though mindful that they had a civillian with them, Lita fiercely shoved the door open. All three girls were aghast to see the entire classroom laying unconscious as their Heart Crystals were sucked into the computer terminals.

**"What happened!"** Ayeka instantly demanded.

**"Their Pure Hearts!"** Rei blurted out in horror.

Rei and Lita knew they had to stop this somehow, but what could they do... And how could they transform when they had a civillian right there with them?

Surprisingly, their assessment of the situation revised slightly a moment later as Ayeka pressed a button on the wrist com Washu had given her: _"Ms. Washu! We have a situation here...!"_

* * *

"Do you know where we're going?" Michiru asked her partner as they ran through the sublevels of Muugen Academy. 

"I'm following my guts on this, Michiru!"

"Well, Mine are following yours!"

Suddenly; up ahead, Haruka caught a glimpse of someone with spiky cyan colored hair rounding the "T" shape intersection, heading to the right. Haruka put her arm out for Michiru to pause.

"It looks like we're not the only ones snooping down here." Haruka said. She looked around the corner, but there was no sign of the other person.

"I don't see her..." Haruka said.

"Which way did she go?" Michiru asked.

"She went right..." Haruka answered as Michiru looked down that way. "...But we need to go left." She added, looking down the corridor in the opposite direction.

"Come on!" she told her partner as they resumed their mission, unaware that they too had just been spotted by someone...

* * *

_So there you are!_ Kaorinite exclaimed to herself as she caught a brief glimpse from one of the security cameras on sublevel seven. _There's only one thing in that area that you could be interested in..._ She thought. 

"Excuse me, Doctor Tomoe..." She said interupting his observations.

"Yes, Kaorinite?"

"I just realized I have something I need to take care of right now. It shouldn't take long." She assured him.

"Very well Kaori." Doctor Tomoe nodded

Kaorinite smiled and teleported away...

* * *

Washu listened grimly as Ayeka told her what had happened in the classroom. _So that's it!_ Washu thought. _Well, I bet I know one young lady who knows what's going on!_

"All right Ayeka. Just sit tight there for now, but get ready, it looks like we may have a fight on our hands."

On her end, Ayeka nodded, but was still hesitant to change into her battle outfit. _"I also have two students conscious with me..."_ She added.

"Can't be helped." Washu answered. "You may be the only protection they have..."

_"Understood."_ Ayeka answered.

Washu grimaced internally. If all went well, she would be able to adjust the students' memories after everything was over... But she had to deal with the possibility that their identities might be compromised.

_Enough!_ Washu chided herself. _Handle this first, then worry about what comes next..._

Washu summoned her laptop and set to work.

* * *

_Ah! Paydirt!_ Ryoko smiled as she arrived at an imposing metal door that looked like the door on a bank vault. The degree of security evident pointed to something somebody wanted to be kept very secure and very secret. 

Ryoko; by nature, just loved secrets..._ Especially other peoples' secrets._

_Well let's see what we have behind door number one shall we?_ She thought as she phased through.

* * *

Ayeka turned and looked apologeticly to Rei and Lita. "Ladies," She began. "I'm not sure what is going on here... 

"I will do everything I can to ensure your safety, but I need you to keep a secret for me..."

Lita started to smile slightly at this. '_Protect **us**?'_ She thought as she glanced at Rei.

"Well actually..." Rei began.

* * *

Ryoko whistled impressed by the massive supercomputer sealed inside the vault. Though not the best student in the world, Ryoko could tell that this computer was more sophisticated than Earth technology should be. 

She doubted it was anything close to Washu's technology and probably still just a little shy of Galactic Union standard, but it was more than ought to be here.

_So how did it get here?_ Ryoko asked herself. She had a feeling she wasn't going to like the answer...

"And what are you doing here?" A voice asked mildly.

Ryoko turned in surprise to see Kaorinite behind her.

"Oh! I was just uh... Looking for the snack bar!" Ryoko replied.

Kaorinite looked rather amused at this.

"I rather doubt that." She said. "Since there are only two ways into this room...

"_One_ is with a coded security pass and handprint scan. Which I _know_ you don't have.

"And the _other_ is the way I got in just now." Kaorinite said as she teleported to just behind Ryoko, her grin widening.

_"DO TELL!"_ Ryoko replied in mock astonishment. If this lady was going to try to intimidate her like this, it wasn't going to work.

"So what now?" Ryoko asked. "Do we wait for the guards now and you try to get a confession out of me?" She smirked.

"Not at all." Kaori answered. "I just want to have a little chat. That's all.

"You obviously have tremendous power, Ryoko." She continued. "But are you using it to your full potential?" She asked. "Would you like to see that power grow perhaps?"

Ryoko split her self and teleported one of her to hang just behind Kaorinite's shoulder. Kaorinite seemed quite amused as both Ryokos smiled at her.

"I'm listening." the one behind Kaorinite said.

"It's quite simple." Kaorinite said. "Join us and what you desire most in the universe can be yours..."

* * *

Okay! That's it for this chapter! Coming up: Ryoko considers Kaorinite's offer and Viluy gets a pop quiz! 


	10. No Need For Dueling Geniuses Ch5

Okay, this is going to be a short chapter, but hopefully a good one.

Once again, Thank You to all my readers and a big THANK YOU! to all my reviewers! I need to start hearing from the rest of you who have been reading too!

Again, I still do not own Tenchi or Sailor Moon.

**Senshi Muyo: **Chapter10

**No Need For Dueling Geniuses **Part 5

* * *

_"Join us and whatever you desire most in the universe can be yours." _

Kaorinite's words hung in the air between them. For a fleeting instant, Ryoko envisioned herself blazing in power, she could sit atop a throne above the Jurai and everyone else, but the image quickly faded and Ryoko half suspected that Kaorinite was trying to influence her thoughts.

_Tenchi..._

Kaorinite smiled as Ryoko paused in thought. She had her now, Kaori was certain. Ryoko would have to be kept on a tight leash but she would become the ultimate Heart Snatcher. Once under their control, Ryoko would easily destroy those Sailor Scouts. Kaorinite savored the prospect of taking the Sailors' heart crystals and using them to awaken the Sovereign.

_Maybe I'll let Ryoko take care of that Viluy first!_ She smiled coldly

_Prepare to serve your new masters Ryoko..._

* * *

"Actually," Rei began. "We were hoping you'd be willing to keep a secret for us." 

Ayeka frowned, wondering what could be so important at a time like this. She was about to voice that question when Lita and Rei drew their transformation pens:

"Jupiter Star Power Make Up!"

"Mars Star Power Make Up!"

Ayeka watched in amazement as the two girls transformed amid a dazzling display of light and Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mars stood before her.

Ayeka stood momentarily speechless. She had seen news reports concerning the mysterious 'Sailor Senshi' and now two of them were here right in front of her. That was only more evidence (If any more was needed) that Miss Washu's suspicions about this place were correct if the Senshi had become involved. More immediate to Ayeka's thinking was that she had allies with her instead of defenseless bystanders.

"I must say I'm very impressed." Ayeka said finally. "But I think I had better change as well." She noted, getting puzzled reactions from Mars and Jupiter.

It was the turn of the Senshi to be surprised as Ayeka triggered her Jurain Battle Outfit. They were astonished as the prim attire of the young woman in front of them was replaced by the outfit of a warrior. Even the woman's face was now marked in war paint and she looked at them determinedly.

"I suspect that you two have a little better idea as to what is going on here than I, so I shall be obliged to follow your lead." Ayeka noted.

"Come again?" Jupiter asked.

"I think she said we should get moving." Mars replied. "Let's find the others fast!" She said and Jupiter nodded.

Ayeka smiled to herself as she followed them. Perhaps after this was all over, she should get their autographs? Afterall, Sasami was a big fan of theirs...

* * *

Ryoko merged herself and looked at Kaorinite with a calm resolve as she made her decision. 

"The only thing I want in this universe is Tenchi's love... And I'm sure that if I throw in with the likes of you, I'll lose that forever.

"So my answer is _no_."

Kaorinite frowned. If Ryoko was going to be difficult, then she'd have to find another means to persuade her to join their cause.

"One boy... For a whole universe..."

Ryoko watched warily as Kaorinite's lips curled into an evil smirk.

"He must be something special... After I'm done with you, maybe I should find him and go see for myself." She suggested.

"I wonder if he likes pain..." She mused. "I have some wonderful new forms I could show him..." Kaorinite's smile grew wider and more evil. If Ryoko couldn't be tempted, then maybe the threat to a loved one would be persuasive._ You'll beg to join us soon enough!_

Unfortunately for Kaorinite, she had miscalculated. The look on Ryoko's face wasn't a look of fear, she saw. Instead, Ryoko looked contemplative for a moment then started grinning at her and Kaorinite realized she was face to face with a mad woman.

* * *

Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus were surprised to see Jupiter and Mars with someone else as they met up. Introductions were quickly made. 

"So, have you ever fought before?" Jupiter asked Ayeka.

"It take it that you mean other than dealing with that 'Demon' Ryoko of course..." She paused.

"Only a couple of times or so." She admitted.

"Once against a twenty thousand year old renegade scientist and once against a five thousand year old tyrant who nearly blew up the Earth on a whim..." Ayeka said mildly.

"I guess that will have to do." Mars smiled back at her while Venus, Jupiter, and Sailor Moon stared at Ayeka wide eyed.

* * *

Washu listened intently as Ayeka filled her in on developements. 

The presence of the Senshi could be a big help she thought. "That's good news Ayeka." Washu answered her.

"Hopefully I will be able to find our little Miss Padoe soon. I know she's involved in this up to her neck!"

Meantime, Washu's mind noted that Ayeka had said she was with four of the Senshi. The fifth; Sailor Mercury, was unaccounted for.

Washu had a sneaking suspicion about that...

_Well Amy,_she thought. _Aren't we just full of surprises?_"

Washu's thoughts turned more serious as one question remained:

Where was Ryoko?

* * *

"You know," Ryoko said almost conversationally to Kaorinite. "People everywhere just love magic tricks... You and I are already both good at disappearing. Now I'm going to help you with everybody's second favorite trick... 

"Cause I'm gonna _**cut you in half!**_

"And there ain't gonna be any smoke and mirrors involved either..."

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Well, that's Chapter 10. 

**mae-E**: You were absolutely right. There was no way Ryoko would ever have joined the Heart Snatchers, but it looks like Kaorinite just tripped the wrong switch trying to threaten her by threatening Tenchi... **Oops!**

Next chapter: It** WILL **be final exam time for Viluy and Sailor Mercury. Also Tomoe's head witch gets a lesson in why you don't mess with Heaven's demon...


	11. No Need For Dueling Geniuses Ch6

Hello! Thanks again to all my wonderful readers and reviewers. Without you people, there just wouldn't be much point to this!

For those of you who feel the chapters have been too short, this one is a little longer...

Now to answer a few comments:

Having asked for story ideas, I have liked the ideas I've heard so far... I'm not convinced in many cases that I am the best person to write those stories, but they've all been interesting and may also inspire other readers, so please keep them coming!

mae-E: I can easily picture Mina going to the lead in a talent competition. I remember Star Search more than I know American Idol. I can also see her dropping out of an almost cinch victory to help her friends.

As for SM/MIB, I just have the image of Serena ending up on the wrong end of a neuralizer at just the wrong time...

Richforce: I DO think I remember seeing one episode of "Zatch Bell" If my own cable had been up, It looked very interesting! I look forward to seeing your stories!

Killiara: You've raised some good questions... I can't say I know the answers for certain yet, but you've made me think of other questions as well that I may need to answer. Like when did Azusa first journey to Earth and meet Yosho's future mother, Lady Funaho? Yosho and Ryoko arrived on Earth over 700 years ago. It isn't much of a stretch to think that the Moon Kingdom was still there when Azusa met Funaho.

Washu should know or be able to track down more information on Serenity's kingdom. Kagato may also have known something about it. Perhaps it isn't a coincidence that Yosho found Ryoko on Earth? Why was Ryoko here? When Soja first arrived in Tenchi Muyo, it was near the moon... Was Kagato trying to find something aside from getting control of Tsunami?

Well, we'll save that speculation for later.

For now, I still don't own either Tenchi or Sailor Moon...

On with the story!

**

* * *

Senshi Muyo: Chapter 11 **

**No Need For Dueling Geniuses** Part 6

* * *

Kaorinite looked at Ryoko in disbelief. Did this girl not understand? Kaori wondered. Certainly Ryoko's abilities were impressive and would have been even more so once she had taken her place in the Death Busters and had been enhanced as all the others had been... But Ryoko had refused that gift and she seemed to actually believe that she could stand against her in battle.

It was a ludicrous notion Kaorinite was certain. It had taken the combined forces of all the Sailor Scouts to defeat her before and now she was stronger than ever! It was impossible that this foolish girl could match her in battle.

"You can't possibly beat me Ryoko. I have more power than you can imagine!"

"We'll see about that." Ryoko replied.

"You _will_ serve our cause Ryoko. After I have defeated you, you will either kneel down before me and become our servant or I will sacrifice you on the altar of the Sovereign!"

"Ain't happening sister, so let's get on with this!" Ryoko answered as she ignited her energy sword.

Kaorinite just barely managed to teleport out of the way as Ryoko slashed fiercely at her. Sha had not anticipated this. _No matter. It will only make my victory sweeter!_

_But perhaps I should fight where there is more room than this._ She considered. "Come follow me outside if you dare!" Kaorinite called to Ryoko as she teleported out.

_Fine by me._ Ryoko thought as she phased through the ceiling. _I'll still take you apart, no matter where you run to..._

* * *

"What are you three doing here?" Viluy demanded as she found Amy, Haruka, and Michiru in the sealed room of the science club. "This room is for members only and you don't qualify. 

"Haruka Tenoh... Amy Mizuno... Michiru Kaioh... I know who all of you are...

"Now let me introduce myself!" She said as she tossed aside the vestments of an ordinary school girl and revealed her true self.

"A Heart Snatcher!" Amy exclaimed.

"Prosaic Energy Blaster!" Viluy shouted as Haruka and Michiru tried to turn for cover and bolts of dark energy and a stream of nanos poured out, knocking them to the floor.

"Haruka! Michiru!" Amy cried.

"Leave us Amy!" Haruka demanded. "Get out of here!"

"Viluy!" Amy shouted. "Take me! I'm the one you want out of the way!"

"I'd commend you for courage," Viluy replied. "But it's your sickening sentimentality that will be your undoing!

"Prosaic Energy Blaster!"

Amy managed to dodge Viluy's attack and then confronted her with a resolved look as she took out her transformation pen.

"Mercury Star Power Make Up!"

"What's this?" Viluy questioned in surprise as Amy transformed.

"My turn for introductions!" Mercury declared. "I'm a soldier of wisdom, guided by planet Mercury. I'm Sailor Mercury!"

Viluy was about to retort how she had already known that Amy was a Sailor Scout when a voice interupted her.

"Very nice, Amy! Very nice!" Professor Washu commented. "Does anybody want to see _**my**_ transformation?" Washu asked with a grin...

* * *

Ryoko was wary as she phased through the roof. She was confident in her ability to beat Kaorinite, but she didn't want to lose to that twisted witch because she got careless. She simply had to win this fight lest Kaorinite then try to get her sick hands on Tenchi! _And winding up a servant or a sacrifice for this bunch of sickos isn't an appealing notion either... _Ryoko noted to herself. 

Still, she was not prepared when an energy blast came hurtling out of seemingly nowhere. The blast slammed her to the deck, momentarily stunned. _Damn!_ Ryoko thought. _Where'd that come from?_ Ryoko looked up into the sky to see Kaorinite smirking down at her. She exploded into the air after her, firing energy blasts of her own, but Kaorinite teleported out of her line of fire and suddenly Ryoko sensed someone behind her.

As she turned around, Ryoko was caught as Kaorinite wrapped her hair around her upper arms and then the red tresses also wrapped tight around her throat as they began to strangle her. She attempted to teleport away, but Kaorinite stayed with her...

"Surrender and submit to us now Ryoko!" Kaorinite insisted. "You may yet actually enjoy ending up on the winning side." She urged.

Fortunately for Ryoko, only her upper arms were pinned. Ryoko's lower arms were still free and she managed to reignite her energy sword. She managed to cut her upper arms free and then took hold of the strands wrapped around her neck and severed them before Kaorinite could wrap even more of her deadly locks around her and finally teleported clear.

_This is going nowhere fast!_ Ryoko thought. _Well, two can play this game!_ She smiled as she got an idea. _It worked on television, so why not? _Ryoko grinned as she charged back at Kaorinite, who readied for her charge. Suddenly Ryoko teleported halfway to her and vanished...

* * *

"Well, Amy!" Washu beamed. "I guess I'll have to count this as extra credit for community service!" 

"You're just in time to watch me eliminate your other top candidate, Professor!" Viluy crowed.

"I doubt that." Washu told her.

"Just watch!" Viluy insisted. "Prosaic Energy Blaster!" She shouted again and once more dark energy shot forth.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Mercury retaliated and a wave of cold swept out, freezing the nano's solid. Mercury smiled in satisfaction.

"Waste of effort." Viluy scoffed as she adjusted the controls on her nanocomp. The nanos erupted out of their icy containment and swirled around Mercury.

"Aw... Are my nano's making you uncomfortable, Sailor Mercury?" Viluy asked mockingly. _**They're going to disolve you!...** Leaving nothing but your pure sailor heart!"_

_"Wrong."_ Washu announced as she activated her ethereal laptop. She tapped just a few keys and the black haze surrounding Mercury, as well as the ones around Michiru and Haruka dissipated.

_**"What?"**_ Viluy exclaimed in shock.

"Practical science at work." Washu replied. "I'd be happy to teach you how it works, but you just flunked out of this course."

"I'll show you!" Viluy shouted angrily. She would prove she was the only one worthy of the position Professor Washu had offered, even if it meant that she would have to destroy Washu as well now!

_**"Get real, you science shrew!"**_ Viluy looked over to the entrance where five grim faced warriors stood as Sailor Moon announced their arrival. "_**You think you can get away with trying to destroy one of our best and brightest just for your own selfish gain?**_

_**"Well I won't have it!"**_ Sailor Moon declared. "Pretty Sailor Soldier of Love and Justice! I'm Sailor Moon!

"And in the name of the moon I shall punish you!

"...And science won't help 'cause your beaker's busted!"

Washu mentally rolled her eyes. _Well it looks like the cavalry is here... But where does she get those lines?_

Ayeka; on the other hand, merely nodded and added her own part. "In the name of the House of Jurai, your punishment has been sealed!"

Unfortunately, Ayeka's pronouncement did not have the effect it would have had on numerous other planets as; in this room, only Washu and Ayeka herself had ever heard of the House of Jurai...

Viluy smirked madly, she didn't know how Washu had deactivated her nanos, but she could still win. She just needed to get everybody quickly and overwhelm Washu's ability to save them!

_**"I'll disolve ALL of you!"**_ She shouted as she began blasting her nano rays everywhere...

* * *

Kaorinite turned behind her as she tried to find where Ryoko had gone to and where her attack would come from but Ryoko wasn't there. After looking all around her, Kaorinite was thoroughly disoriented... 

And that's when Ryoko struck. She had popped herself a good distance away from Kaorinite, but hiding directly over her, she waited for her opponent to become confused and then she teleported again.

"Surprise!" Ryoko called out from right behind Kaori and as Kaorinite instinctively turned around, she was met with Ryoko's fist driving across her face and hurtling her backwards across the sky. Her progress in this direction was halted as Ryoko teleported once more to slam an elbow into her back.

_Ping-Pong... Solitaire style!_ Ryoko thought with satisfaction.

* * *

Sailor Moon dodged and ducked. Venus, Mars, and Jupiter were about to do the same, but found themselves protected behind Ayeka's force bubble. Washu only looked on dispassionately as nano rays harmlessly bounced off her own shield... 

This is when Haruka and Michiru acted.

"Uranus Planet Power Make Up!"

"Neptune Planet Power Make Up!"

The two outer senshi transformed and launched into their attacks.

"Uranus World Shaking!"

"Neptune Deep Submerge!"

Viluy was struck and battered by these attacks.

Sailor Moon used the moment to transform into her "Super" form.

"Moon Crisis Power!"

Washu; of course, was making sure to record all of this...

"You can't destroy me!" Viluy shouted

"Your nanocomp is powerless!" Super Sailor Moon declared and launched into her "Moon Spiral Heart" attack.

Viluy; meanwhile, adjusted her nanocomp to "maximum" setting as she readied once more to attack Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon's attack struck, damaging the nanocomp. Viluy did not seem to notice that the shutdown and failsafes had been destroyed as she unleashed a massive discharge of nano rays at her enemy.

To Viluy's horrified astonishment, her nanos simply reflected off Super Sailor Moon and returned to her and then she found she could neither deactivate the nanos, nor could she even stop the discharge which now surrounded her like a locust swarm.

**"No Nanos! Not Me!"** Viluy screamed. **"Stop! You're Disolving Me!"** Washu shook her head. Viluy had been right, there was a limit as to how much even her equipment could take care of. The uncontroled cascade around Viluy was just too dense for her to stop it...

Sailor Mercury regarded Viluy with pity.

"Your own technology created without love has ended up betraying you." She said as Viluy began to disolve.

* * *

Meanwhile, the master computer began to overload and self destruct. The containment fields for the snatched heart crystals collapsed and they return to where they belonged. 

Doctor Tomoe was NOT pleased by this turn of events. _Viluy has failed..._

_Those Sailors have interfered for the last time!_

_As for Professor Hakubi..._

* * *

Viluy faded from existance... 

Were she in a position to observe it, Kaorinite would have been hard pressed to suppress her satisfaction at Viluy's demise. As it was, she found herself hard pressed by other things. After Kaori's initial sucess, Ryoko had taken complete control of this fight and had beaten her badly... _It just couldn't be! How did this Ryoko get to be so powerful?_

Ryoko had sent her careening back down to the rooftop of Muugen Academy. As she pulled herself to her feet, Kaorinite watched as Ryoko stood in front of her with her arms folded.

_**"Who are you?"**_ Kaorinite demanded as she wiped blood from her lip.

Ryoko smiled. _Should I say something dramatic or cliched like: 'I'm your worst nightmare'? Nah. There's no point... I won and she knows it._

"I'm Ryoko... And that's all you need to know."

Suddenly, Ryoko sensed something very powerful and evil nearby..._ I'd better check on Washu and her highnessness..._

She scowled at Kaorinite. "I've got something I need to take care of... " She informed.

"...But, if I ever see you again...

"We'll finish this fight." Ryoko warned as she teleported away.

* * *

Viluy had completely faded away. Only her nanocomp remained. Sailor Mercury picked it up as it started to fall into dust. 

"Science gets you nowhere... Unless it's for the love of mankind." Mercury said. "Too bad she never learned that."

Washu put a hand on her shoulder. "She wasn't the first person to make that mistake...

"Oh... By the way, I overloaded the master computer. It's scrap by now. It likely would have self-destructed anyway, but we can be sure this way.

Suddenly the room shook and some off the walls began to crack. As everyone looked around, they saw a throne like chair rising in the air.

"What the...?" Washu wondered.

"It's the Sovereign of Silence!" Uranus exclaimed.

"Hotaru!" Sailor Moon cried out.

A figure covered in shadows spoke ominously to them.

"Let this be a warning to you, Sailor Soldiers! The battle has only just begun!" The figure declared as a hole in the universe opened around her.

As she departed, Ryoko teleported in next to Washu, having homed in on her mother's mental pattern.

"What the heck?" Ryoko exclaimed as the hole closed. A minute later she noticed that almost everyone in the room was looking at her.

_"What?"_ She asked.

"And just where have you been, Little Ryoko?" Washu asked.

"Just off having a bad hair day..."

* * *

Viluy opened her eyes. The last thing she remembered was the pain as her own nanos were disolving her body... But somehow she was alive! How? And where was she anyway, she thought. Then she heard an unfamiliar voice speak to her: 

"Welcome Viluy..."

* * *

Well, there's chapter 11! I hope you liked it!  
Next, The Tenchi gang and the Senshi set down to formal introductions and we may learn some secrets that are centuries or even millenia old! 

We'll also find out why Viluy is still alive and who else might be lurking in the shadows...


	12. No Need For Introductions Ch1

All Right! It's been a little while since I've had time to write. Finally getting back on track!

This section will probably be about two or three chapters long. There is a lot of ground to cover. This chapter is only the tip of the iceberg...

Once more, I do not own either Tenchi or Sailor Moon.

* * *

**Senshi Muyo**: Chapter 12

**No Need For Introductions**: Part 1

* * *

To say that Haruka Tenoh was uncomfortable would be an understatement to say the least. In another universe, Haruka and Michiru would have merely been meeting with the inners to discuss the consequences of their interference with Haruka and Michiru's mission and to thank them as it probably saved their lives. 

That in itself would have been hard enough for Haruka, but this universe had other ideas in mind. The arrival of the enigmatic Professor Washu and her associates had just made matters potentially much more complicated and Haruka and Michiru knew they had to discover as much about these new players and their intentions as possible. Before agreeing to meet, they had contacted Setsuna and asked her to join them.

Serena had; likewise, contacted Darien to inform him of the meeting and Washu had agreed that the others could choose the meeting site as long as it was somewhere discreet. After a moments consideration, they had decided to meet at the Hikawa shrine.

* * *

"Maybe they could even help us find Hotaru?" Serena wondered to Rei as she thought of how sad Rini had been lately."Do you think Rei?" 

"I don't know Serena. I sure hope so..."

"I wonder if these three are connected to that strange girl in the flower shop?" Serena mused.

"Hardly likely!" Rei snorted. "From what Amy says, This Professor Washu is an absolute Genius. Why would she be hanging around a total ditz like you're talking about?"

Neither Serena nor Rei noticed as Lita; overhearing this remark, glanced, looking over towards Amy and grinning to herself... Luna suppressed a sly smile of her own. Sitting next to Mina, Artemis was having a bit more trouble suppressing his own grin.

Washu, Ryoko, and Ayeka soon arrived. As neither Darien, nor the Outers had yet arrived, they continued to wait. Ayeka decided to avail herself of the opportunity and approached Lita.

"Excuse me Miss Kino..." Ayeka began. "I know that we have a lot of important things that must be discussed today, but while we are waiting, I was hoping you might do me a small favor?"

"What is it?" Lita asked.

"Well... Since you are who you are and all... My little sister Sasami is quite a big fan of yours; you and the other Sailor Senshi, and I was hoping maybe I could get you and the others to sign your autographs for her."

Lita was slightly surprised by the request, but quickly recovered with a smile. The Senshi had known; of course, that they had indeed attracted fans and admirers. (They had even spawned a goodly trade in merchandise and memorabilia.) But the Senshi as a rule didn't stick around after the trouble had passed and no one until now knew their natural identities...

"Sure!" Lita said. "And I'm sure that the others will be glad to sign too." She smiled as Mina's eyes lit at the suggestion. "Let me just find a pen and paper."_ Wait a minute!_ Lita thought as she started looking for a pen. _Sasami? Ayeka? Ryoko? She couldn't possibly be talking about...? Nah... Couldn't be._

Finally, Setsuna and Haruka and Michiru arrived. Darien arrived minutes later, bringing an insistent Rini with him. _'I'm a Sailor Scout too!'_ She had said. _'And if this has anything to do with Hotaru, I just have to know... We just have to save her...'_ She pleaded to Darien. Darien had relented, trusting Serena's instincts that these people wouldn't prove to be a new threat.

"All right!" Washu declared as Darien and Rini sat down next to Serena. "If everyone is here?" She asked as everyone nodded. "Then lets start with the introductions. Shall we? You are the world famous Sailor Senshi. And..." She said as she went up to Darien, looking him over with a smile. "You must be the mysterious 'Tuxedo Mask' I presume...

"Tell me," Washu said flirtateously. "Just what does a pretty young thing like me have to do to get rescued by a dark, handsome guy like you anyway?" She asked, ignoring the daggers shooting out of Serena's eyes.

"I... Uh... I..." Darien spluttered in confusion as Washu turned away with a smile. "So much like Tenchi!" She mused.

"We already know who _we_ are." Rei said. "The question is:_ Who are you guys?_"

Washu looked at her crossly. She just hated being interupted... "I was getting to that." She said with exagerated patience. "Ayeka?" Washu invited.

Ayeka nodded and stood, facing the others. "I am Ayeka... First Crown Princess of the Planet Jurai."

Luna gasped in astonishment as a memory from long ago clicked in. **_"JURAI?" _**The cat blurted out in surprise as all heads turned to the shocked moon cat.

Ayeka looked stunned at the cat. She remembered stories about such cats, but that had been long ago, and only in tales told her by her Aunt, the Lady Funaho!

"You know of Jurai?" She asked the cat.

"Yes!" Luna replied. "Long ago, Jurai was a great empire stretching over a large section of the galaxy. Some even believe that the original inhabitants of the Moon Kingdom were Jurain... No one quite knows." She told everyone.

"I do remember; however, when I was but a kitten, The King of Jurai himself came to Serenity's Court. There was talk in those days of an Alliance between Queen Serenity and Jurai. The King's name was Azusa and he fell in love with a young woman who happened to be the younger Princess of the House of Mars... Your Aunt, Rei!" Luna informed an amazed shrine maiden.

"King Azusa is my father!" Ayeka said.

Luna looked at her searchingly. "Who was your mother?" She asked.

"My mother is Misaki, Queen of Jurai."

"Misaki!" Luna exclaimed. "Yes... I remember her! Quite a formidable young woman as I recall..."

"Wait a minute Luna!" Serena interupted. "Are you saying this Queen Misaki was from the Moon Kingdom?"

"Not Misaki..." Luna corrected. "Misaki was one of Azusa's bodyguards. Rei's Aunt was named _Funaho_!"

"My brother..." Ayeka thought out loud. Then realizing she had spoken aloud, explained. "Lady Funaho is my brother Yosho's mother!"

"Your father chose well." Luna said. "Though in the end it may have led to the fall of the Silver Millenium..."

"What do you mean Luna?" Serena asked.

"There was another young woman who sought the hand of King Azusa, Serena. It was Queen Beryl. Azusa rejected her in favor of Funaho. Beryl even tried to kill Funaho. Eventually Misaki uncovered evidence of Beryl's deeds and after Misaki defeated her in a Jurain duel of honor, your mother banished Beryl forever."

"And so that's why Beryl destroyed the Moon Kingdom?" Rei asked.

"Only one reason Rei." Luna said. "She was already well into darkness by that time. The only difference it makes is that Beryl never got her hands on the power of Jurai. If she had, she would have brought the entire galaxy into darkness with her..."

* * *

"Welcome Viluy." 

Viluy turned to the sound of the unfamiliar voice and as her eyes adjusted, she saw an older, heavyset man who appeared to be in his sixties. His gray hair and beard were elaborately styled, and he had an eyepiece over his left eye.

"Who are you?" Viluy asked. "How do you know who I am?"

The old man looked at her in amusement."I will answer all of your questions in good time my dear." He said turning his back to her and facing an open door that she hadn't noticed before. "Come Viluy. We have much to discuss and I have other guests I must greet."

Viluy reluctantly followed him out of the room as she struggled to figure where this was leading.

"I am Doctor Clay." Her host told her as she followed him through the Byzantine corridors. "I happened to be studying the vicinity you were in; checking up on an old _friend _you might say, when you had your little accident... I was most intrigued by the presence of a nano technology which exceeds that of which this world should be capable. So I decided to collect as many of these nanites as I could for examination. It was much to my surprise that they carried traces of a human genetic blueprint inside... Yours, my dear.

"I chose to reconstitute that pattern for study, and before you were awakened, I made a copy of your memory. Which is how I know _everything_ about you Miss Viluy. I know about the Witches 5. About Doctor Tomoe.

... And about one Amy Mizuno and how she and Professor Washu left you to oblivion..." Clay hadn't even needed to see the hateful look in Viluy's eyes when he mentioned Mizuno. It was the same look he had in his eye whenever he thought about that cursed Washu!

"I have also been able to uncover the whereabouts of some of your former comrades." Clay said smugly as they rounded a last turn.

Viluy looked in shock as she saw the two women waiting for her.

_**"Eudial? Mimete?"**_ Viluy gasped in astonishment...

* * *

Okay! That's chapter 12! More secrets to be revealed as the meeting with the Senshi moves to Okayama! Just how many surprises can Rei take when she learns that Yosho is the same person as Katsuhito? And Tenchi thought his world was crazy before! Meanwhile Doctor Clay has a new apprentice and forms an alliance with the fallen members of Witches 5... But Eudial and Mimete have some issues of their own to deal with! (And how are _they_ still around anyway?)

* * *

**Reader help wanted!**

As I mentioned on my profile page... In a future chapter of Senshi Muyo, Washu will introduce a new cabbit to the gang. This will not be Fuku as this newborn cabbit will be a male. He won't be Ken Ohki, although his appearance and some of his attitude will be similar. Ryo Ohki will view her new "little brother" with tolerant amusement.

But this little guy needs a good name! So I'm asking everyone to send me their top 2 or 3 suggestions. English names are fine. Japanese names are good, but I'll need to know as much about the name and its meaning as possible! (I don't want to do an "Unko" if I can help it!)

I won't say where this little guy will end up, but you all can probably deduce that easily enough!

* * *

Until next time! 


	13. No Need For Introductions Ch2

I know this chapter has been a while in coming. Real world preasures have kept me busy and tired lately, but finally I can get this chapter out!

Now to reader comments and observations:

**mae-E**: Dr. Clay comes from episodes 11+12 of the Tenchi OAV series. He was Washu's rival 20,000 years ago when they both competed for the director's chair at the Royal Academy. Clay lost out and was driven out of the school all together soon after.

Thanks to those who have submitted names for the new cabbit! Could use a few more, but already have some favorites. Many of the names suggested will be used in the story as the gang go about selecting a name for him.

Great Thanks to all those who had the patience to wait for this chapter. I only hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Senshi Muyo: **Chapter 13

**No Need For Introductions:** Part 2

_

* * *

_

_"All right!"_ Eudial exclaimed. "What's going on here? Who are you?" She demanded to know of Doctor Clay. "Where are we?

" ...And just what is _this_ back stabbing weasel doing here?" She spat, glaring at Mimete.

Mimete; for her part, said nothing in reply. She had many of the same questions as Eudial, but for now only felt relief that she was now somewhere, anywhere as opposed to that terrible place she had been trapped in. Literally nowhere it had been, an endless and unrelenting nowhere...

"Ah... Eudial! We are a fiesty one, aren't we?" Clay asked. "It is most fortunate for you that you did not lose consciousness when your vehicle impacted the water. Luckily; although your driving skills are somewhat atrocious, you at least were wearing your seatbelt. Therefore, you were able to escape the wreck and were washed ashore. After you awoke in the hospital, you feigned amnesia in case any of your former colleagues chose to finish you had they known you were alive.

"You need not have bothered... No one ever bothered to look." Clay commented, ignoring the seething expression on Eudial's face.

"And you, Mimete... My treacherous beauty. You would have remained trapped in nondimensional space forever but for me. Fortunately for you, Telula boasted of your demise to Viluy before her own disappearance. Knowing what had happened, I was able to scan Eudial's memories for the specifications of the device you were trapped in.

"Now..." He began sternly. "That sort of behavior which resulted in both of your downfalls will not be tolerated here. You are mine now and we will either all rise together, or you will jointly pay for failure.

"Remember: I can always put you back where I found you."

Eudial smirked slightly as Mimete's face turned ashen at the prospect of being sent back to that purgatory. Eudial's expression faded as Clay regarded her with a cold smile of his own...

"And in your case Eudial, I don't mean the hospital. I mean the bottom of the bay...

"However, we need not dwell on the consequence of failure." Clay said more charitably. "The rewards for your sucess you will find equally compelling."

Viluy grinned to herself. Whatever the risks, the technology she saw around her was incredible and once she mastered that technology...

"How may we serve you, Doctor Clay?" Viluy asked.

* * *

"Gee... All this is really fascinating people." Ryoko said sounding anything but fascinated. 

"But... What I want to know is what the deal is with that witch Kaorinite."

Heads turned at the mention of Tomoe's head witch.

"My advice is for you to keep as far clear from her as you can. She's no one to mess with." Haruka counseled firmly.

"Well neither am I." Ryoko replied. "It's too late anyway... We've already had a little go around."

Most of the senshi looked at Ryoko in surprise. She couldn't possibly be saying that she had gone one on one with Kaorinite... Could she?

Yet they all realized Ryoko was quite serious as she continued:

"She slipped up on me while I was checking out that computer they had locked down in their basement and then she tried to recruit me into their little cult they've got going on.

"She offered me anything I wanted in the universe to join them and she didn't take_ **no**_ too well for an answer." Ryoko looked her mother firmly in the eyes.

"She threatened to come after Tenchi..."

**"And you let her get away?"** Ayeka demanded to know.

**"Well excuse me your highness!"** Ryoko replied. "I was kinda worried that you and Washu might need my help at the time!"

"I am perfectly capable of looking after myself, thank you!" Ayeka declared. "...But now Lord Tenchi might be in terrible danger and it's all your fault Ryoko!"

"All right!" Washu declared. "Calm down both of you. Washu turned to the senshi with a proposal...

"I need to know about that 'Sovereign of Silence', or whomever that was back there. I got some good readings on my scanner, but I can use whatever information you can give me if we're going to find a way to put a stop to Doctor Tomoe and his bunch...

"I can open a portal and we can get started in my lab."

"We already _know_ how to put a stop to this!" Haruka said firmly. "Destroy the Sovereign and it's over."

"You mean destroy Hotaru!" Rei accused.

"You're all letting yourselves be fooled." Haruka warned. "You've been misled by your friendship and feelings.

"But there is only the Sovereign and either we destroy her or she'll destroy the world...

Haruka looked away from the others for a moment. "Do you think this is easy for the three of us?" She asked, indicating herself and Michiru and Setsuna. "This is the only way...

"Please..." Michiru asked them. "Stop making this even harder... Just stay out of this."

"The only way huh?" Washu asked.

Haruka solemnly nodded.

"Well then... Since you already know all the answers. Then tell me why I get _three_ distinct brainwave patterns and astral signatures when I scanned her..."

"What?" Haruka exclaimed. Several other faces also showed shock at Washu's statement. Haruka turned to look at Washu's laptop as Washu brought up her scans.

Washu looked up, noting the surprise on Haruka's face.

"Well... Maybe we have something to talk about afterall." Washu said.

"Excuse me Miss Washu..." Amy said politely. "You mentioned opening a portal... To where?" She asked curiously.

"And how do we get back home?" Mina added.

"Where?" Washu repeated with a smile, knowing they expected to end up halfway across the galaxy or something. "Okayama..." Her smile widened as she noted the dumbfounded expressions on their faces. Understandable. She thought. How could they have imagined that the most brilliant scientist in the universe was living within a three hour train ride's distance from them?

"As for getting you back home... I just need to fix the portal to a point on this end before we go and you can get back the same way." She replied.

"Uh oh!" Rei exclaimed. "The shrine is fairly quiet, but maybe we'd better find a more secure spot than here for that... Lita? How about your apartment?" She suggested.

"Good idea!" Mina agreed. "And we can tell our parents that we're spending sunday over at Lita's."

Lita nodded in agreement. With that decided, they headed to her apartment. As they left the shrine, Rini looked hopefully at Washu.

"Are you going to help us save Hotaru?" She asked.

Washu looked back at the little girl. Her wide eyes reminded Washu strongly of Sasami. She didn't want to make a promise she could not be sure she could keep...

"Honey, I promise we'll do the best we can."

A short time later, they had reached Lita's apartment. Utilizing a spare linen closet, Washu stabilized the portal to the closet door in a process that took but a minute.

_It should feel different somehow._ Rei thought as she stepped through the portal. She expected to feel a tingle or something as she went through, but she felt nothing at all... As if she had merely stepped through the front door. It was as if Professor Washu's lab had_ always_ been connected to Lita's closet door.

Amy and Setsuna both agreed to assist Washu in her lab. In the meantime, Ayeka and Ryoko led the others out into the main house._ Tenchi should be home now... _Ayeka thought. _It would be impolite not to introduce their guests._ Sasami would be in the kitchen, getting ready to make dinner. Ayeka needed to let her know that they would have more people than usual to feed tonight. Sasami would be thrilled when she learned who the guests were; her older sister thought, and Lita had already volunteered to help with the extra kitchen work.

As they walked out of the lab, Ayeka was commenting on her relationship with Tenchi.

"It is a certain destiny that one day, Lord Tenchi and I shall be married. The Galaxy shall surely rejoice on that day!"

"You have to forgive the princess." Ryoko commented to the others at this. "She's just a tad delusional...

"Really though, you can't blame her for being jealous of the bond that Tenchi and I share."

_"Delusional? Me?"_ Ayeka scoffed. And _why _would _I _be jealous of_ you_? You're the only one having delusions if you think for one moment that Tenchi will ever be yours!" Darien and the girls all sweatdropped as they witnessed the exchange.

In the living room, Mihoshi was watching her favorite comedy on the now repaired subspace television. Kiyone was thumbing through the channel guide. She planned to tune in one of Earth's channels on the set in a few minutes. There was a good show on police investigative techniques that she liked watching. Although the technology available on Earth was limited, Kiyone was impressed watching the investigators as they used the resources they _did_ have... Tonight was an episode on animal detectives that she was making sure to tape. Kiyone grew up in a civilization vastly more advanced than this one, but she believed there were always new ideas to be considered. Currently, she looked up from the guide as she heard the start of _another_ Ayeka/Ryoko flare up.

_Washu must have brought guests back from her trip to Tokyo. _Kiyone realized. Glancing over at Mihoshi; who was still engrossed in the television, Kiyone got up for a look see.

"What's going on?" She asked Ayeka calmly as she took account of the crowd of guests.She and Haruka recognized each other at virtually the same moment.

_"Haruka? Michiru?" _Kiyone exclaimed.

_"Miss Makibi!"_ Michiru questioned in return.

_"You guys **know** each other?" _Serena asked in surprise.

"We met in Tokyo about a week ago." Michiru said. "A man took an interest in my pocket book and Miss Makibi caught him on his way out the door with it." Michiru smiled.

Rei briefly wondered if that thief realized how fortunate he had been that Haruka had not been the one to notice him... _I'll bet she'd have broken his arms on the spot!_ She thought.

"When we met Professor Washu, I should have realized that you would show up here." Haruka noted.

"Oh? Why is that?" Kiyone asked carefully, certain that she wasn't going to like the answer.

"Your partner; Miss Kuramitsu, made quite an impression on our friend Setsuna when they met last week."

A feeling of dread came over Kiyone at this.

**_"Mihoshi!"_**

Mihoshi bounded up from her seat as Kiyone called her name. She hoped she had not done anything wrong. She couldn't think of anything she had done... She hated it when Kiyone was upset with her.

"Yes, Kiyone?"

"It's you!" Serena exclaimed as she recognized Mihoshi. "From the flower shop!" She added triumphantly looking at Rei.

Mihoshi didn't quite recognize Serena, but she _did _remember the flower shop...

She had hoped that Kiyone wouldn't find out about that. She looked beseechingly at her partner. "Please Kiyone! It wasn't my fault! Really!" She exclaimed.

"_What _wasn't your fault Mihoshi?" Kiyone asked in dismay.

"I just wanted to buy a flower, Kiyone! I didn't know the owner was going to get eaten by her own plant! It wasn't my fault!" She repeated miserably.

_Please no!_ Rei thought, mentally rolling her eyes as she watched Mihoshi babble._ They've cloned meatball head!_

"No, really!" Serena interjected. "It's okay! She helped us! And she helped save alot of people!"

Kiyone was not following this. She looked at Serena and the others and then she looked over at Ryoko and Ayeka. "I still don't understand what is going on here." Kiyone stated. "What are you all talking about? ...What is going on here?"

"Well, you know those news stories from Tokyo about the Sailor Senshi?" Ryoko asked and Kiyone nodded. "Well, here they are!"

"Yes," Ayeka noted. "It seems that Miss Washu's investigations have lead her to the same trouble they've been dealing with lately."

"A little out of your juridiction?" Haruka asked with a smile.

Kiyone returned the smile in resignation. It would seem that her cover was blown with these people anyway. "People on Earth aren't supposed to know about the Galaxy Police."

"Well..." Michiru said. "We'll make a deal detective... You keep our secrets and we'll keep yours!"

"Deal." Kiyone's smile broadened in relief.

At this time, the senshi were surprised to see a small child come out of the kitchen. What was surprising about this was that she seemed to have fur! She walked right up to the guests with a smile. Her smile seemed infectuous on those present.

She stopped in front of Rini, who was still thinking about Hotaru and had somewhat of a distant look in her eyes. She waved a hand in front of Rini's face to get her attention. As Rini's attention was drawn back to the moment, the strange child smiled even wider at her.

"Myia!" She said happily.

Luna did a double take.

"Did that child just say 'Myia'?"

Rini; for her part, could not help smiling at this.

"Ryo-Ohki! Are they back yet?" A young voice called out from the kitchen.

"Myia!" The child answered.

"Oh good!" Sasami answered. "Dinner should be ready soon!"

"Actually, Sasami..." Ayeka called back. "We have guests tonight! We're going to need a few extra settings." Ayeka nodded to Lita. "I'll introduce you." She said, and she and Lita went into the kitchen.

Ryoko gestured the others to the living room. "Well, we might as well have a seat." She invited.

In the kitchen, Sasami was zealously chopping vegetables when her sister came in with one of their guests, a tall young woman with brunette hair and green eyes. Sasami set down her knife and gave the newcomer a bow in greeting .

"Oh! Hello! I'm Sasami!"

Lita smiled as she looked over the kitchen. She was certain now. So this was _Tsunami1,_ she thought to herself as Ayeka began to introduce her._Who would have guessed I was messaging with a princess from another world! _

"Sasami... This is Lita. She and her friends are going to be visiting with us tonight."

"Your sister tells me that you're a big fan of the Sailor Scouts..." Lita said. "Who's your favorite?"

"I like them all!" Sasami answered.

"How would you like to meet them in person?" Lita asked as she saw the bright look in Sasami's eyes.

"Oh! Would I ever!" She admitted. She realized it was a child's fantasy, but it didn't hurt to dream.

Lita knew that Luna would probably chide her later, but this was probably the only chance she would have to show off this little secret. There would be no harm, she decided as she pulled out her transformation pen. "Well...

"Jupiter Star Power Make Up!"

Sasami watched in awe as Lita transformed into the mighty Sailor Jupiter. She was speechless. The Sailor Senshi were actually here?

"So..." Jupiter asked mildly. "Have you talked to '_Thunderchild'_ lately?"

Outside the kitchen, the others heard Lita call her transformation. Luna rolled her eyes in exasperation but on second thought, relaxed. It had been an unusual day to say the least, with highly unusual circumstances. "Oh, well!" I suppose it's all right, this time." She mused.

Sasami stared at Jupiter in wide eyed amazement. _All this time!_ She thought in wonder.

Jupiter relaxed and allowed the transformation to revert.

"So... What are we making for dinner?" She asked...

It was about this time that Tenchi came home along with his father and grandfather.

"We're home!" Tenchi called from the door.

"Tenchi!" Ryoko called happily as she greeted him.

_Not bad at all! _Mina thought as she looked Tenchi over.

"We have visitors I see." Grandfather noted mildly.

"Katsuhito-san!" Rei called out in surprise...

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	14. No Need For Introductions Ch3

Thanks to everybody for waiting! Here's chapter 14! Please enjoy!

(And as always, I don't own either Sailor Moon or Tenchi.)

**

* * *

Senshi Muyo: Chapter 14 **

**No Need For Introductions**, Part 3

* * *

"Ah! Hello grandfather." Ayeka greeted Katsuhito.

"I did say that you and your grandfather were welcome anytime Rei, but this is unexpected." He said mildly.

"_Grandfather?_" Rei questioned Ayeka. "I thought you said your _father _was this King of Jurai."

Katsuhito was mentally thrown off balance by Rei's statement and wondered why Ayeka had discussed their origins. If Rei hadn't been expecting him to be there, then Washu must have something to do with this... He thought.

"Lord Katsuhito is Tenchi's grandfather." Ayeka explained carefully.

"And he just happens to be Ayeka's brother." Ryoko threw in."

**"_YOUR BROTHER?_"** Rei asked in shock. "Then he's..." Rei spluttered. "You mean he's Funaho's son... Yosho?"

"That's right!" Ryoko answered smugly."Hmm... If you're Funaho's niece... Then that makes you and grandfather first cousins!"

Tenchi decided that whatever was going on here was getting out of hand. "Ryoko!..." He interupted. "Will somebody tell me what's going on here?" He demanded.

"I think you might want to wait til after dinner for a full explanation, Tenchi." Kiyone said, dismayed at how Ryoko had set off that last bombshell. "It's going to be a long one..."

Haruka and Michiru nodded agreement.

"In the meantime, maybe we should just start with the introductions?" Mina suggested as she stood smiling at Tenchi, her eyes bright with an eager look that Tenchi recognized all too well by now... And one that did not escape notice by either Ryoko or Ayeka either.

_Oh,boy... _Tenchi thought as he saw the twinkle in the girl's eyes. _Why me?_

_If you think you're gonna get your hands on MY Tenchi, you've got another thing coming missy! _Ryoko fumed.

_You are quite mistaken; young lady, if you think for one moment that you can just come in here and try to get your hands on Lord Tenchi! _Ayeka thought darkly.

"Dinner's almost ready everyone!" Sasami called out from the kitchen. "Could someone get Washu and the others from the lab?" She asked sticking her head out of the kitchen entrance.

"I'll do it!" Tenchi volunteered. Often Tenchi was reluctant to go into Washu's lab, but today it just might be the safe place right now he thought.

Lita peeked out of the kitchen as Tenchi headed for the lab. "He's cute!" Lita commented to Sasami.

Sasami giggled slightly. _Here we go again! _She thought.

_Others? Tenchi wondered... _

* * *

In Washu's lab, Washu, Amy, and Setsuna exchanged notes concerning the heart snatchers. Also Washu continued to discuss with Amy the suggestion of Amy becoming her student assistant. 

"You don't need to decide right now." Washu said. "After twenty thousand years, one learns to have a little patience." She noted with a wink.

There was a knock at the door. "Little Washu?" Tenchi's voice called.

"Yes...?" Washu answered in a sing-song tone. "Come in!"

As Tenchi stepped in, he noted the presence of Amy and Setsuna and tensed slightly.

"Oh! Tenchi!" Washu smiled wickedly. We were just talking about you! My Little Guinea Pig!"

Tenchi completely froze, while Amy began to blush in embarrassment. Washu's grin widened as she noted the expressions on their faces...

Setsuna covered a slight smile of her own as she read what was going on. _Handsome..._ She thought to herself.

"Uh... Um... Washu?" Tenchi got out. "Dinner's just about ready." _So much for being safer here..._ He thought.

"Okay, Tenchi." Washu said as she turned to the others. "We can pick up again in the morning if that's all right?" She asked. "I'm sure everybody else will have lots of questions for after dinner." The diminutive genius noted. Amy and Setsuna nodded in agreement.

Tenchi opened the door and Washu followed them all out. Unnoticed by either Tenchi or Amy, Washu gave Setsuna a curious look.

Setsuna merely smiled back at her. _You would think people have the idea that as the Guardian of Time, I can't even look... _She mused as she exited the lab.

* * *

Seating arrangements for dinner were somewhat complicated by the extra twelve guests that evening. (Though Luna and Artemis did not add much problem in and of themselves.) To help with the crowding, Ryo Ohki chose to switch to her cabbit form for the rest of the evening, surprising and charming many of the guests as she sat between Rini and Sasami. 

The men of the Masaki home were a bit uncomfortable in all this...

Nobuyuki Masaki certainly did not mind the presence of so many lovely young ladies, but in truth he was a rather shy man. His antics; which often embarrassed his son, did more to fool himself than anyone who knew him however. There had only ever been one girl in Nobuyuki's heart and Achika would always be that girl...

Normally the picture of calmness, Katsuhito was a bit uneasy after the revelation of his double life to Rei Hino. The questioning glances from the Hikawa shrine maiden had left Yosho as off balance as the last time his mother had come to visit.

As for Tenchi...

Tenchi found himself boxed in with Lita and Mina both having seated themselves directly facing him and each one having the same daydreaming expressions on their faces. While at the same time, Ayeka and Ryoko seated themselves close on either side in defensive positions.

The meal itself proved beyond outstanding. Sasami and Lita were both excellent cooks and their combined efforts had pushed their talents to new levels. Serena believing she had died and experienced food heaven... Fortunately, Sasami and Lita had made plenty for everyone as Serena and Mihoshi quickly finished their plates and began eyeing everyone else's food!

After dinner, discussion and explanations resumed...

"What I want to know is if this Kaorinite is a threat to Tenchi!" Ryoko demanded after recounting again, her encounter with Tomoe's witch.

"I think it's a threat that needs to be taken seriously." Haruka said. "If she can't beat you direct, then she's more than capable of finding other ways to hurt you if she gets a chance."

"Tenchi should be safe here in Okayama for now." Washu suggested. "For the moment, Tomoe's attention is focused on his operations in Tokyo. So I expect that Kaorinite will be staying close to home for the time being.

"The lucky part in all this is that your grandfather canceled your invitation to Muugen Academy after you took _your _entance exams."

"How did you know about that Ms. Washu?" Tenchi asked. "That was two years ago. You were still trapped by Kagato!"

"When I began preparing this year's exams, I naturally reviewed the tests for the previous five years.

"Dr. Souichi Tomoe is the man who prepared last year's tests and those for the preceeding two years. When I studied those tests I found that Tomoe was using them for the same purpose I had planned. He was scouting for talent Tenchi...

So I hacked into his personal files on the tests and your name appeared very high on his list of candidates." She told Tenchi as she recalled Tomoe's notes. "Quote: _'Subject has indicators for very high potential of which he may not be aware. Although the source of this potential is unknown, Active and Aggressive action should be taken to recruit this individual. Though the subject tests high on Moral indicators, relocation from his current surroundings to a more controled enviroment should be effective to conditioning the subject favorably towards our goals.'..._

Tenchi looked at his grandfather. "How did you know grandpa...?"

"Old saying Tenchi: '_If it smells like a pig, don't expect it to fly."_ Katsuhito said wryly. Of course Katsuhito could have had no knowledge about Tomoe's plan, but he _did_ have a few centuries of instincts afterall.

"So what do we do?" Mina asked.

"Here..." Washu said as she activated a large monitor from her laptop for everyone to see. "These are the readings I took back at the Muugen Academy...

"As you can see, there are three distinct patterns here. These aren't split personalities, but complete and seperate individuals residing inside the body of Hotaru Tomoe." She highlighted one that seemed a bit more removed from the other two.

"This was the pattern that was most active at the time I took these scans, so it's safe to say this one is the 'Sovereign of Silence' as you referred to her." She said glancing at Haruka and Michiru. Then Washu highlighted the other two.

"So these two must be Sailor Saturn and the real Hotaru Tomoe..." She stated. The two patterns were distinct, but still seemed very close to each other. "If I had a guess, I'd say that Sailor Saturn is trying to camoulflage herself from Doctor Tomoe and the Sovereign, using Hotaru as cover...

"Amy?" Washu asked. "You told me that Hotaru has been prone to dizzy spells and blackouts?"

"Yes, that's right."

"I suspect the blackouts are from Saturn trying to protect Hotaru from having to be aware of actions committed while the other one is in control. She's hiding herself in Hotaru's mind, while trying to shield her at the same time."

"But why?" Serena asked.

"Keep your friends close and your enemies closer..." Haruka suggested.

"Exactly." Washu said.

"One more thing..." She added. "I'd need to do a scan to confirm it, but I'll bet you that Doctor Tomoe has a multiple pattern as well."

"So is there a way to seperate out the other patterns?" Amy asked.

"Yes!" Washu exclaimed. "Oh! We can indeed!"...

* * *

Later that evening, Rei confronted Katsuhito. It was difficult for her since she had always had great respect for Katsuhito Masaki, but she had just taken one too many shocks that day. 

"Katsuhito-san." She addressed him in a formal tone.

"Yes, Rei?" He answered, knowing the confusion she must be feeling.

"I don't suppose you planned on telling me or grandpa the truth about who you really are anytime soon." She said.

"Not really." Katsuhito admitted mildly. "But then I'm not the only one who has been keeping secrets now... Am I?" He admonished gently.

"Rei... I know you're asking yourself if I've kept my past a secret like this, then how much have I lied to you and your grandfather...

"Believe me; Rei, the only difference between the man you thought I was yesterday and what you know today is only in the number of years I've seen. I think you; better than most, can understand why some secrets need to be kept. My friendship with your grandfather was never a lie. My wife; departed these many years, is the only person I ever told about my past until Ryoko was awakened and Ayeka arrived here on Earth and I was forced to reveal these things to Tenchi."

Rei looked away feeling shame faced as she heard the sincerity and regret in his words. She DID know what it was like to have to keep secrets from her grandfather. It hurt every time she thought about it, but being Sailor Mars was part of who she was now and that was a secret that had to be kept. Katsuhito gently placed an understanding and comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I admit, sometimes it helps if you have someone you can confide a secret with... " He said with a gentle smile. "I will keep your identities secret." He assured her. "But I know that if he did find out one day, then your grandfather would be very proud of you indeed... As he always has been, Rei."

Rei turned to look at him once more. "Thank you." She said.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	15. No Need For Introductions Ch4

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out! My muses have been a little under the weather lately. The following chapter is shorter than most, but it should still be a good one!

As for future developements... If this story lasts long enough, We WILL see the Dead Moon Circus, but as for Galaxia, that storyline would have to change a bit as it is unlikely that Galaxia could be as powerful as she was and yet there still be a Galactic Union or a Jurai. As to other parts of the Tenchi multiverse, the GXP characters may yet appear with a revised backstory and I would love to find a way to get Nagi and Ken Ohki worked in even though this universe follows OAV 1+2 much more than Tenchi Universe.

As always: THANKS to all my readers, ESPECIALLY my reviewers!

Again, I do not own _Sailor Moon _or _Tenchi_

Now on with the story!

* * *

**Senshi Muyo: Chapter 15**

**No Need For Introductions: **Part 4

* * *

Sleeping arrangements were hastily improvised for the night. The residents and guests of the Masaki home drifted off to sleep, and into dreams...

Princess Sasami had what started as a familiar dream, but soon_ Pretty Sammy_ changed. She became the newest member of the Sailor Senshi and was called_ Sailor Jurai_ and her outfit now more closely matched the uniforms of the other senshi as well...

Mina and Lita both had dreams about becoming the mysterious new girl in the life of one Tenchi Masaki and sweeping him off his feet...

Katsuhito dreamt he was back on Jurai as Yosho. It was confusing as it did not seem to be a dream of the past, but rather of a future yet to come...

Ayeka had a familiar dream of being married on Jurai. The only difference in this dream from others was that there were more guests and well wishers as well as two more disappointed young ladies to stand with an embittered Ryoko...

Mihoshi dreamed of a mysterious masked man in a tuxedo handing her a rose and kneeling in proposal. She lifted the mask from his face to see Tenchi looking back at her...

But for Ryoko, peaceful sleep would not come. She awoke after a few restless hours, teleporting outside by the lake and stared up at the bright moon above, lost in thought.

She was unaware of two others who had also woken.

"Ryoko?" Tenchi asked. "What are you doing out here?"

Ryoko turned, started from her contemplations. "Wha..? Oh," She said looking at Tenchi. The one person who had become the most precious person in her universe. There were secrets. Secrets she wasn't sure if she wanted to let out. It had been another life for her and she wanted to forget, but it seemed that wouldn't be so easy...

"Tenchi?" She asked, looking over the lake. "Have you ever wondered _why _I came to Earth 700 years ago? Why I was here when Yosho found me?"

Tenchi stood quietly. Truth was that he had never really considered it.

Ryoko continued. "The story those girls said was true. There _was_ a great kingdom which was ruled from a palace on Earth's moon. In it's own way, just as great as the Jurai...

"There was also a gem, Tenchi. A gem which was supposed to have incredible power.

"Kagato wanted that power. He ordered me to find the "Imperium Silver Crystal"; it was called, after I attacked Jurai and bring it to him.

"I had already failed on Jurai. Kagato made it clear this was my last chance, but when I got here, the Moon Kingdom was already gone. I couldn't go back to Kagato empty handed, so I searched for days trying to find it in the wreckage that was still there. It was long enough for Yosho to find me..."

"That was a long time ago Ryoko." Tenchi said gently.

"I dreamed about it tonight Tenchi..." Ryoko told him. "I remember being on Jurai and I was destroying it all! Then I was on the moon... But in my dream, the Moon Kingdom was still there. I attacked it and they tried to fight and I _killed _them Tenchi. I killed them...

"And all the while, I could hear Kagato laughing as it all burned."

"But you didn't do it Ryoko." Tenchi objected.

"Only because somebody else destroyed it all first." She answered. "I _would _have." She said in anguish and shame at the person she had been. "I would have..."

"But Ryoko..." Tenchi said. "You're not that person anymore. Kagato controled you then, but he's gone now. You helped defeat him..."

"He's right, you know." Luna said as she hopped in front of Ryoko. _So this was Ryoko._ Luna thought._ The dreaded pirate. The devil caller... _Looking more like a lost child to Luna's eyes.

"Unlike the others, Artemis and I both retain some memories from the Silver Millenium." Luna explained. "We knew about Kagato, and about the dreaded pirate Ryoko...

"Now let me tell you about the person who _did_ destroy our kingdom." Luna said regarding Ryoko firmly. "Queen Beryl was a woman obsessed with dark power and her appetite for conquest, for power, and for destruction was limitless. She never felt any pity or remorse for what she had done. She only wanted more power, more destruction...

"And _she _would never have walked away from an offer or suggestion of power like you did today." Luna said decisively.

"Whoever you once were, it doesn't matter now Ryoko. What matters is who you _are_. You've chosen a better path and I'm sure the scouts would agree with me that we would be honored to have you as an ally and friend."

Ryoko considered her words. She turned to Tenchi, who merely looked at her with those gentle, concerned eyes of his and nodded at her.

"Come on Ryoko." Tenchi told her. "let's go back inside... It's cold out here."

Luna sighed in relief as Ryoko nodded in assent and looked up at the others as they walked back to the house. "This ground is freezing! I don't suppose there's any chance of getting a nice warm cup of cocoa is there...?"

* * *

The next morning was a scene of total bedlam as the residents and guests of the Masaki home prepared for another day. The kitchen was a whirlwind of activity as Sasami and Lita started fixing breakfast, with Lita using the opportunity to question Sasami about Tenchi's favorite dishes. Tenchi set off on his morning chores, with Rei volunteering to help sweep the shrine grounds. As Washu, Amy, and Setsuna headed off to the lab, Kiyone decided to get in an early morning run. She realized it should not have been a surprise to see Haruka also gearing up for a run... _So a little friendly competition, hmmm?_ Kiyone thought.They agreed to a course which started and ended at the main gates where Azaka and Kamidake would keep time... Michiru; meantime, looked out at the view surrounding the Masaki home and quickly borrowed a sketch pad and pencils from Nobuyuki and began sketching the scene around the lake... 

Among the late risers, Serena was relieved to find that Washu had already left for her lab as she had no intention of letting the woman get her hands on **_her_** Darien...

* * *

Elsewhere in the solar system, Viluy inquired to Dr. Clay about his plans... 

"Doctor." She said. "Your enemies are our enemies, but are our enemies now yours as well?"

Clay laughed in amusement. "Patience my dear. I promise you shall have every full measure of your revenge."

"Should we contact Doctor Tomoe and awaken the Sovereign?"

"No Viluy. That matter is no longer your concern...

"Let us instead be content to watch as the final moves play out. It should be most interesting." Clay mused. "We will strike when we are ready. In the meantime, there is much for you and the others to learn while you are here...

"After we are finished with this world, I expect great things from you, my apprentice." He smiled.

Viluy smiled as well, if for slightly different reasons. She certainly looked forward to her revenge on Sailor Mercury and the rest of those Sailor Scouts and upon Professor Washu, and the opportunity to learn this technology was worth having to put up with this perverse old man... _But one day **I** will master this technology and then your days will be numbered Doctor..._

_

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**


	16. No Need For Introductions Ch5

Hello! The muses are feeling a little better this week! They've been feeding me plenty of ideas. I just need to keep up!

Check my profile page, I've just opened a forum: Senshi Muyo: No Need For A Forum for discussing story ideas and other topics of interest. Not much happening yet, but drop by and let me know what you want to talk about!

Also be sure to check out our new C2 community: Moon Over Jurai.

Thanks as always to my readers and reviewers!

Again, I do not own Tenchi or Sailor Moon

**Senshi Muyo:** Chapter 16

**No Need For Introductions:** Part 5 

* * *

Just past the finish line, Kiyone and Haruka both slowed to a stop. Even though Haruka had won, it had been extremely close and both women were out of breath. 

"That was a good run!" Haruka finally managed to get out after a minute or so of catching her breath.

"Thanks!" Kiyone replied as she regained her own breath. "Oh..." She said stretching her back. "I haven't had a run like that since the academy!" She shook her head and let out a little laugh.

"What?" Haruka inquired.

"Some people think Galaxy Police officers get some sort of special 'Body Enhancement'... to be able to do this stuff!" She rolled her eyes. "I wish!"

"Just old fashioned hard work and training... Ehhh detective?" Haruka smiled.

"You got it!"

"Well Kiyone... I got to tell you that I've only met a handful of people who could keep up with me on a run like that!."

"Thanks!" Kiyone smiled, then added, "But it's a big galaxy out there! Trust me, you never want to get into a foot race with a felinoid!"

Haruka laughed. "I'll remember that!" She said with a smile.

* * *

Back at the house, Mina was asking Mihoshi about Tenchi... 

"... Then I was unconscious and just about to be sucked into a blackhole! When I woke up, I found out it was Tenchi who saved me! At that moment I thought he just might be my destiny!" Mihoshi said with a daydreaming look in her eyes.

_Oh! How romantic! _Mina thought to herself. _Nevertheless... I'm going to find a way! A boy loved by so many... and the senshi of love! Our destiny is obvious! A destined love! Written by the heavens!_

Artemis sighed as he saw Mina with that glazed "LOVE" look in her eyes. What frightened him was the identical look in Mihoshi's expression. These two were virtually mirror images of each other!

**Breakfast is ready everyone!**" Sasami's voice called out!

"I'll go get Tenchi!" Lita volunteered. Ayeka overheard her and stuck her head into the kitchen in protest.

"That really won't be necessary, Miss Kino." Ayeka told her. "I know you're frightfully busy right now! Don't worry... I'll go find Lord Tenchi myself..." Ayeka smiled reassuringly. _I don't blame you for being attracted to Lord Tenchi, _Ayeka thought. _But ours is a divinely guided love and I will not allow anyone or anything to interfere! _

"I'll go find Kiyone!" Mihoshi volunteered.

"And I'll go get Rei and Michiru..." Mina put in.

* * *

Seeing a kindred spirit in Detective Kiyone, Haruka began to talk about her and Michiru's mission and some of their worries concerning the inner scouts... 

"It's not that I _want_ to destroy their innocence, detective... but there's just too much at stake here to risk for their idealism...

"And I'm not sure whether we can allow someone as naive as Serena to become our queen. She's been lucky so far, but I don't think she'll be able to handle the hard choices she may be forced to make...

"Sometimes victory requires sacrifice..."

Kiyone paused in thought a moment before answering. "At the academy, we aren't just taught combat and regulations." She said. "We also have to take classes in survival, leadership, and in ethics... We were taught that the end _doesn't_ always justify the means, because the _means _shape the _end..._

"Haruka, you and I are both realists I think. We both know that the universe can be a very ugly place sometimes and it hurts when we see others lose the innocence we once knew...

"But maybe a realist isn't the best person to be a leader. We accept that the world has limitations. We deal with it.

"But maybe a good leader is someone who can still dream. Someone who pushes us to go beyond what we think is possible to make life better for everyone... Maybe someone who makes us feel it's alright to dream too...

"That makes it our job to protect them so they _can_ dream."

"Maybe you're right Kiyone." Haruka considered. "But I'm still worried about Serena."

"It all comes down to whether she'll fight for those dreams Haruka... If she will, then I'd say you're in good hands."

Mihoshi found them shortly thereafter. "Kiyone! Breakfast is ready!" She called out.

"Speaking of naive and lucky..." Kiyone murmured to Haruka with a smile.

"Okay, Mihoshi!" Kiyone answered back. "We'll be there in just a minute." She turned to Haruka with a fond grin as she considered her partner. "Haruka... I tell you Mihoshi drives me out of my mind sometimes. But the truth is that I can't imagine having anyone else for a partner...

"You tell anyone that and I'll deny I ever said it!" Kiyone warned.

"Okay, detective!" Haruka laughed. "I promise I won't tell anyone!"

"Good!"Kiyone replied. "Let's go eat! I'm starved!"

* * *

Sasami and Lita waited patiently until everyone was gathered before serving breakfast. For some; like Serena, the wait stretched interminable as she sampled the aroma coming from the kitchen. Artemis too was impatiently waiting, intoxicated by the scent of finely prepared fish... 

Lita smiled as she served a plate to Ayeka. Then she served Tenchi's plate, having made certain that his had the absolute best and biggest portions...

Tenchi once more found himself boxed in by Ryoko, Ayeka, Lita, and Mina and as he glanced over, he could swear that Setsuna was winking at him... _Oh boy!_ He thought in resignation.

Serena; meanwhile, only paused from eating long enough to keep make sure that Washu was far enough away from Darien...

* * *

Later that day, Washu, Amy, and Setsuna emerged from the lab once more... 

Everyone looked expectantly at them.

"Do you guys have a plan yet?" Rei asked.

"We have a plan!" Washu announced.

* * *

Meanwhile; in the forbidden depths of the Muugen academy, other plans were nearing completion. In what had been _Witches 5_, the last of the witches; Cyprine and Ptilol, prepared to draw the entire student body of the Muugen Academy home to be sacrificed. 

Elsewhere, Kaorinite was working on her own plan. It wasn't that she had any ill will to the twins, but the track record of the _Witches 5_ had been less than stellar. Another failure would not surprise Kaori in the least. She typed in one more set of commands on her terminal and waited but a moment as a picture came up on her screen...

"Ah, yes!" Kaorinite laughed. "The _purest _heart of all!"

* * *

**To Be Continued:** **

* * *

**Next time the battle nears a head as we begin **Senshi Muyo: **Chapter 17, **No Need For Doomsday!**


	17. No Need For Doomsday Ch1

Hi! Sorry that this chapter took so long, but Real Life intervened and I also had some research to do before starting this part of the story.I promise that future updates will not be so long in coming.

Once again, I would like to thank ALL my readers and reviewers. All comments are welcome.

I admit that this chapter is short, but _finally... _The Final Battle with The Death Busters begins now...

All previous disclaimers still apply.

* * *

**Senshi Muyo Chapter 17**

**No Need For Doomsday: Chapter 1**

**

* * *

**"Don't worry Doctor Tomoe." Cyprine assured. "Unlike Kaorinite,_ We_ won't disappoint you." She said and exited Tomoe's office. 

Eavesdropping in the shadows, Kaorinite seethed. _Another arrogant little bitch... We'll see who comes out on top in the end...

* * *

_

The plan Washu outlined was simple: She would arrange another meeting with Doctor Tomoe and then discreetly scan him for the multiple thought patterns she had detected in Hotaru. Then she would plant a tracking device on him and he would lead them to Hotaru. Once they located Hotaru, it would be possible to disrupt the unwanted neuro patterns and drive them into a containment bottle. The remaining question was whether _both _The Sovereign of Silence _and_ Sailor Saturn should be driven out of Hotaru.

Washu's opinion was that Sailor Saturn was not a threat. Although Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna seemed less than fully convinced, they agreed to keep an open mind for now...

* * *

Shortly after lunch, Rini snuck off towards the lab. _Oh! Hotaru! I hope you're alright! If I can find her, I'll get her to come here and we can finally save her! _

"Hey!" Rini tensed as a voiced called out to her. "Where are you going?" Sasami asked her. Ryo Ohki eyed her curiously.

Turning to see who all was there, Rini relaxed visibly as she saw who it was. "Um... I left something at home I need to go get it."

"Okay!" Sasami answered. "I'll go with you!" She volunteered, anxious to get out for a bit.

"Myia!" Ryo Ohki added eagerly.

_Great! _Rini thought. _If I tell them I don't want them coming, they'll want to know why... They're probably harder to lose than Serena too... I'll just tell them the truth once we get to Tokyo. Maybe they can help me find Hotaru._ "Okay Sasami!" She answered the young Jurain princess. "But we need to keep this quiet. I don't want Serena knowing I had to go back for something."

"Sure." Sasami agreed as they reached the portal. "Let's go!"

* * *

Once on the other side of the portal, Rini told Sasami the truth."...I Just have to find her Sasami!" 

"Well, if she's a friend of yours Rini, then she's our friend too! Right Ryo Ohki?" Sasami asserted.

"Myia!"

Rini grinned. "Thanks you guys!"

"Don't mention it!" Sasami answered. "So where do we look first?"

"She used to live in a mansion not far from here... I think that's the best place to look for clues..."

* * *

"Has anyone seen Rini lately?" Darien asked a short time later. 

"No Darien." Serena shook her head. Then she saw the troubled look on his face. "What is it?" She asked.

"I'm not quite sure... Something just feels wrong somehow." He replied.

"Don't worry Darien." Serena answered trying to ease his worry. "I'm sure she'll turn up somewhere!"

* * *

Rini stopped Sasami just outside the mansion. "Hold on. I'd better transform!" She said. _"Moon Prism Power!" _

Sasami again watched fascinated by the transformation, though strangely enough she could feel her key pulse with energy while this took place. Sasami had no idea why her key would react like that. _Oh well! Maybe Washu or Yosho can figure it out..._

Sailor MiniMoon smiled at her compatriot. "Now lets find Hotaru!"

Unobserved from the second floor window of what had been Hotaru's room, Kaorinite smiled with evil satisfaction. _There you are little one! Just as I hoped! And one of those wretched Sailor Brats at that are we? Well now! This IS a surprise!_ Kaorinite waited patiently. It would not be long now...

MiniMoon led Sasami up the stairs in the abandoned mansion. "Hotaru's room is just off the top of these stairs." They stood at the doorway and then entered. MiniMoon looked distraughtly around the abandoned room.

"It looks completely empty." Sasami said quietly as she followed Rini into the room.

"Oh... I wouldn't say _quite_ completely." A voice spoke from a shadowy corner of the room. Both girls and Ryo Ohki turned to the voice in surprise as the door to the room slammed shut. Kaorinite grinned. "Hello again. Come looking for your friend, have we?" She asked MiniMoon in an amused tone. "And who is this?" She inquired, looking at Sasami. "Tell me... Does she have a big pure heart like yours my dear? I guess we'll find out!"

**_"MYIA!"_** Ryo ohki screamed and lunged at Kaorinite...

* * *

In Okayama, Ryoko's eyes jolted wide. She teleported into the livingroom where Tenchi, Serena, Darien, Rei, and Ayeka were sitting. _"Tenchi! Everybody! We have to get to Tokyo right now...!"

* * *

**To Be Continued...**_


	18. No Need For Doomsday Ch2

Thanks to everyone who read the last chapter after so long an absence. Here is another short chapter to keep things rolling.

Again, all standard disclaimers apply.

And as always, reviews, questions and comments are greatly appreciated!

**

* * *

Senshi Muyo: Chapter 18: **

**No Need For Doomsday Part 2**

Everyone in the livingroom turned startled at Ryoko's sudden appearance and the urgent tone in her voice.

"What's wrong Ryoko?" Tenchi asked rising from his seat.

"Sasami and Rini are in danger! We have to get to Tokyo right now before it's too late!" Ryoko answered. "Come on! Hurry!" She implored and teleported to the lab.

Having overheard the commotion, Washu came in from the kitchen. "You kids go on! I'll get the others and we'll meet you there as soon as possible!"

* * *

Meanwhile; in the mansion, Ryo Ohki unsheathed her claws as she leapt at Kaorinite, only to be sent flying backwards as a blast of energy slammed into the cabbit. "Miserable beast." Kaorinite sneered. 

"Ryo ohki!" Sasami exclaimed and ran to check on her injured companion.

Sailor Minimoon scowled at Kaorinite. "You'll pay for that! And for taking Hotaru too you witch!" She said as she drew her wand.

Kaorinite smirked. "You'll need a lot more than that toy to impress me little girl." She said folding her arms.

"I'll show you!" Rini answered defiantly. "Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" The wand emitted a series of pink hearts which stuck Tomoe's head witch.

_That stings! _Kaori thought in annoyance. "Alright. You want to play with the big girls? Try this!" Rini was slammed back against the wall stunned by another blast from Kaorinite. "Now it's time for that precious heart of yours!"

Sasami looked at Kaori in alarm and got in front of the semiconscious Minimoon, shielding the young Sailor Scout with her body.

"How touching." Kaori said with a cold smile. "I'll just have to take your heart first I guess." Kaori reached for the odd shaped gun in the corner and aimed it at Sasami.

For the briefest instant, Sasami looked to the door. _Even if I could get out, I can't just leave them here..._ She glared in defiance at Kaorinite...

Kaori squeezed the trigger and a beam of dark energy lanced into Sasami and the Jurain princess screamed and then fell unconscious as her heart crystal was pulled from her chest. Kaorinite smiled in satisfaction as she regarded its brilliance and apparent strength. _Perfect! Either of these hearts alone should be enough to wake the Sovereign! With both of them, we'll be unstoppable!_

Sasami's inert body fell across Minimoon who was still half stunned. _Sasami! No!_ She thought. _I have to get help! I can't save her unless I get out of here and find help! _As Kaorinite secured Sasami's heart crystal, Minimoon bolted for the door.

"Comeback here runt!" Kaorinite growled as she chased Minimoon out the door. Rini stumbled at the top landing of the stairs and Kaorinite reached to seize hold of the pink haired girl. A red blur shot past her hand, causing her to reflexively pull it back and she saw the rose embedded in the floor by her feet.

"How dare you attempt to turn your evil on children!" Tuxedo Mask challenged her from the window he had entered by and readied another Rose as Rini tried to get to her feet.

"You can't stop me cape boy." Kaori answered as she threw up a forcefield. This had the unfortunate effect of knocking the injured Minimoon over the railing of the staircase and she fell unconcious to the floor below. _My prey won't get away that easy! _She teleported to the bottom of the stairs where Ryoko blew in the front door as Sailor Pluto appeared as well. _Well! The cavalry is here... But not in time to save you little girl! _She thought regarding Rini.

"Pluto Deadly Screams!" Setsuna cried as she leveled her staff at Kaori.

_Time to go dear! _Kaori thought as she cast a dense red smoke screen around her and Minimoon.

Ryoko watched as Pluto's attack cut through the smoke and continued on to expend itself on the wall beyond. As the smoke cleared Kaorinite and Minimoon were gone. Ryoko slammed a fist throgh the wall beside her. "Dammit!" Then she heard a cry, familiar but very distraught.

"Myia!"

Ryoko teleported to the source of the cry and found Ryo Ohki crying unconsolably beside her friend and companion.

Moments later, the others; with Tenchi, Sailor Moon, and Ayeka in the forefront, arrived."Where are Sasami and Rini?" Tenchi asked.

"Are they all right?" Sailor Moon asked Pluto. Serena's eyes looking at her, imploring that everything would be alright. Pluto looked at her sadly and then turned away.

"And Sasami?" Ayeka asked quietly as her own heart filled with dread.

At the top of the stairs, Ryoko appeared carrying a small inert body in her arms. Ayeka looked at the still form of her little sister in disbelief.

Ryoko said not a word as Tenchi moved to comfort Ayeka. _I'm sorry Sasami... _Ryoko thought. _I wasn't fast enough. But I swear there will be vengeance for this! Kaorinite! I swear that I WILL find you... I will **KILL** you!_

_

* * *

_**_To Be Continued...

* * *

_**Okay... Only a couple of reviews last time... I appreciate them, but I hope to hear from more of you as I get ready to write the next chapter! Until next time!... 


	19. No Need For Doomsday Ch3

Well, Thanks as always to all my readers and reviewers! This story now has 40 reviews! Thanks again and keep the them coming!

All disclaimers still apply...**

* * *

Senshi Muyo Chapter 19: **

**No Need For Doomsday Part 3

* * *

**

Ryoko teleported to the ground floor infront of Tenchi and Ayeka holding Sasami's still body, a small tear escaping the pirate's eyes. She gently set the young Jurain princess on the ground.

Ayeka and Tenchi both knelt beside Sasami as Sailor Moon and the other senshi watched stunned. Washu activated her laptop. "Damn it..." Washu cursed. _She's dying and there's nothing I can do!_

Kiyone looked grim and angry as she saw the look on Washu's face. Mihoshi fighting back tears.

"Now do you understand?" Uranus asked sadly. "This is the darkness and it won't stop until it destroys everything... Or until _we_ destroy _it..._ Whatever it takes."

Ayeka's tears ran unabashedly down her face as she held her sister's hand._ Sasami... My dear little sister..._

_"Princess Ayeka... All is not lost."_ A gentle voice spoke behind them as a luminous form appeared.

"Tsunami!" Tenchi gasped. The senshi looked upon Tsunami with wonder as she floated in front of them.

"Could it be...?" Uranus said in an awed whisper. _The one who will save our future... Can this be her?_

Pluto nodded to Tsunami almost imperceptibly in recognition. _It has been a long time..._

Tsunami smiled softly as the mark on her forehead and that upon Sasami's forehead both began to glow and Tsunami took the young Jurain princess in her arms. Tsunami looked into the wonder filled eyes of Sailor Moon and into Tenchi's as well.

"The turning point has come." She said. "You must all stand together now as was meant to be if you are to defeat this enemy." Tsunami told them.

Ayeka looked at her pleadingly. "Oh Tsunami! Can you save Sasami... Please!"

"I can sustain her life energy, but her heart crystal must be returned for her to survive. There is a danger..." She warned. "As Sasami and I are assimilated... If _Pharoah 90_ detects my presence through the link... Then he may attempt to feed off the link between us and draw my power through it. In time, not only this world, but the entire universe could be at risk. To prevent this, I would have no choice but to sever the connection between us." Tsunami said distressed at this, for severing the connection between Sasami and Tsunami in such a fashion would surely prove fatal to Sasami... "You must defeat the heart snatchers and _Pharoah 90_ before that can happen!" Tsunami implored them.

"Who is _Pharoah 90_?" Sailor Mars asked.

"_The Sovereign of Silence_ is the _**harbinger **_of the darkness... _Pharoah 90_ _**is**_ the darkness." Tsunami told them.

"Then together, we will fight." A wisened voice spoke.

"Grandpa!" Tenchi said as he saw Katsuhito standing grim faced. Tenchi looked down at the masterkey clenched in his right hand. "I guess I need to give you back the sword." He said.

"No Tenchi." Katsuhito dismissed. "That sword is yours now and you are more its master than I ever was." Katsuhito smiled. "In any case Tenchi... Do not believe that is the only weapon at my disposal." He said as he held up an intricately carved hilt made of Jurai wood. "It has been sometime since I have wielded it, but Funaho and I still have some fight left in us." Katsuhito smiled to himself as he held Funaho's key.

A warning tone emitted from Mercury's computer. She opened it to check the warning and looked up in concern as ominous clouds began to gather in the skies above. "Something is happening." She said. "There's a massive crowd starting to gather at Muugen Academy."

"We'd better get over there fast!" Venus said.

* * *

Looking down from the rooftop of the Muugen Academy, Cyprine smiled as the student body of the school gathered below._ Time for your final contributions to our school. Sacrifice yourselves for the Sovereign...

* * *

_

As everyone seemed to look to them, Sailor Moon and Tenchi looked at each other and nodded in determination.

Ryoko looked at Ayeka grimly and nodded as well. "Then let's go..."

* * *

Doctor Tomoe looked down at the crowd of students from the window of his office when Kaorinite came in. "Hello Kaorinite." Tomoe greeted her. 

"Hello Doctor." She said with a smile and took his arm as she too gazed out the window. "I see Cyprine has finally put her plan into action." She said.

"Yes." Tomoe sighed. "I just hope with better results than every plan before." He said. "It's a question whether Cyprine can handle those meddling Sailor Scouts." Tomoe said frustrated. "They always find a way to disrupt our plans." _And now with that Professor Hakubi involved..._

"Then let me ease your worries Doctor." Kaori said. "I have something _very_ interesting to show you..."

* * *

As they neared the grounds of the Muugen Academy, Sailor Moon looked up at the imposing structure of the school. _Don't worry Rini! We're coming..._

* * *

**To Be Continued...** **

* * *

**Okay people... I got pretty good response when I asked for Cabbit names. I think Kya-Kuma seems the best choice at the moment. Now I'm asking for anyone with **_any_** artististic talent to design asenshi uniform for one Sailor Jurai! I'll be very interested to see what you all come up with! Until next time! 


	20. No Need For Doomsday Ch4

To all my readers... I deeply apologize for how long it has taken to get this chapter up. Computer crashes, long and draining night shifts and other problems have been the order of the day for the past year. It is thus with humbleness that I present Senshi Muyo Chapter 20...

All Previous disclaimers still apply.

* * *

Senshi Muyo Chapter 20: No Need For Doomsday Part 4.

* * *

_Time for your final contributions To our school. Sacrifice yourselves for the Sovereign..._

Sailor Moon looked out in dismay at the huge crowd of students gathering at Muugen academy.

"We have to get in there!" Tenchi exclaimed.

"Yah but first we have to do something about those students." Mars said grimly.

"Leave that to us!" Kiyone said firmly. "Mihoshi! Dispersal gas!" She began to fit an adaptor on her service blaster and loaded a cylinder into it and checked the setting. "Ready Mihoshi?" She asked as Mihoshi finished prepping her own weapon.

"Ready." Mihoshi nodded.

"Fire!" They both squeezed the triggers and two canisters of gas arced out toward the crowd. The canisters exploded spewing gas in the midst of the crowd. The students continued their steady procession without pause.

"No good!" Mars exclaimed. "They're under some form of mental control... To stop those students we have to find whoever is controlling them."

"Then we had better get into that building and now." Kiyone replied.

* * *

Doctor Tomoe examined the blazing crystal in his hands with immense satisfaction. "Amazing Kaorinite... You've done well." He smiled approvingly at her.

"Two perfect crystals doctor." She nods. "No one can stop the coming of the silence now. No one...'

* * *

"Let's split up!" Kiyone said as they neared the main entrance. "Mihoshi... You and I will go with Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto. Tenchi... You, Ryoko and Ayeka go with Sailor Moon and the inner senshi. Washu? If you, Tuxedo Mask, and Katsuhito san will remain here and see if you can find a way to get these students out of here..."

"Right." Washu nodded.

"Sorry Kiyone." Ryoko told her. "I'll find my own way in." She teleported inside. _That witch is mine and I don't want anyone caught in the way when we go at it..._

Uranus spotted a service entrance 20 meters to the north. "Come on detective... We'll go in that way." Uranus said leading her group in that direction..

"Good luck." Tenchi said quietly and then followed behind Ayeka and the others into the pillared he clutched the master key tight.

"Non students aren't allowed on campus." Cyprine said with a smirk as a bubble formed around Tenchi's group. "I'll be up to deal with you pests momentarily..." The bubble rose up to an office Ayeka found rather familiar.

"Well well... What a surprise." Ayeka muttered to herself as she recognized Doctor Tomoe's office. Everyone looked around waiting for their enemy to reveal herself.

"Welcome Sailor soldiers!" A voice spoke as the over sized office chair turned to reveal a young woman in with blue hair and eyes and a blue and black outfit. "Nice to meet you all. I'm Cyprine. The last and GREATEST witch of the Witches 5. Soon this world will be wrapped in silence. The Death Busters will be victorious... But first I'm going to have to destroy you." She remarked almost as an afterthought.

"Indeed now?" Ayeka said coolly.

Cyprine smiled. "And you are?"

"I am Ayeka... " She said coolly. "First Crown Princess of Jurai's Royal Family and you shall do no such thing I promise you."

"Enough talk!" Jupiter growled. "Let's waste this witch!"

Mars nodded and launched into her 'Burning Mandala' attack which erupted and blew the windows out of the highrise office. A cloud of smoke enveloping the spot where Cyprine had been. "Did I get her?"

Two eerie lights; one blue and the other red, glowed amid the smoke. The lights shot out slamming Mars into a heavy oak door. She fell forward and dodged just barely out of the way of the red one before the blue one slammed her back down to the floor. Tenchi cursed as the others were too close for him to ignite his sword.

Venus shot her golden chain around Cyprine to find the witch strangely amused. Then the red light returned and hit Venus in the back. Everyone looked in surprise as Petrol appeared beside her twin. They smiled confidently as they introduced themselves. "Two together. The one and the same."

"It doesn't matter how many you are!" Jupiter spat angrily. "Sparkling Wide Pressure!" A powerful ball of electricity launched at the twins. They crossed staves and reflected it back. Ayeka just barely able to errect her shield infront of Jupiter to prevent the blow as the twins leapt into the air and launched their own attacks.

"I guess the Sailor Senshi aren't that much afterall." Ptitol remarked.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Mercury cried and launched out her attack only to see this likewise prove ineffective. The return strike slammed against Ayeka's shield and she grimaced against it.

The twins laughed.

"They're strong."

"We have to do something!"

"Their teamwork is just too good!" Mars replied.

"If we can separate them somehow..." Mercury advised.

"Playtime is over now." Cyprine said mildly.

"We're attacking for real now." Ptitol added.

"The next one that hits... You will die." They chimed in unison.

"We have to take a risk now!" Venus declared.

"I hope somebody's got a plan!" Tenchi answered looking at her.

Mars nodded. "Stay down!" She told Tenchi as she followed Venus' leap back into the fight.

"Here we go!" Mercury affirmed following.

"Let's show them OUR teamwork!" Sailor Moon and Jupiter declared as they joined in.

Ayeka looked on unhappily knowing she and Tenchi both needed to stay out of the way.

"Bubbles! Spray!" Mercury shouted fogging the area.

Cyprine scoffed "How useless!"

"Love Me Chain!" The twins raised to block Venus' attack but the chain wrapped around both staves as Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars launched new attacks against the still unimpressed twins.

"Your attacks do nothing against us! we'll only absorb your power and use it to increase OUR power!" Cyprine was caught of balance as Jupiter slammed her from behind.

"Absorb this!" Jupiter said as she ran off drawing Cyprine to follow her..

Ayeka nodded as she understood the plan. She raised her shield in preparation.

"Cyprine! Don't chase after her!" Her twin warned just before Mars dropped a double fisted blow down on Ptitol's back "Damn you!" She shouted chasing Mars. "I'm not letting you get away!" Ptitol called after Mars as she and Cyprine both powered their attacks.

Cyprine fired at Jupiter and missed... Jupiter launched back into the air. "Baka!" Cyprine called after her.

Mars found herself caught in between both dodged as they simultaneously fired at her. Each not seeing her twin in the line of fire They screamed as they annihilated each other. Mars and Jupiter both dove behind Ayeka's shield as the resultant blast spread."We did it!' Mars exclaimed.

"That was a tough fight!" Jupiter remarked as the surroundings returned to normal...

"Look!" Mercury exclaimed as a swirling dark hole in reality appeared before them revealing a corridor beyond it. Mercury scanned it with her visor "I'm reading a spatial distortion of some sort. It looks like it connects to another dimension..."

"The Headquarters of The Death busters?!" Jupiter surmised.

"Let's go then." Ayeka declared firmly. The others nodded in agreement as they followed her through the hole.

* * *

Meantime Uranus lead her team through the darkened corridors of Muugen Academy. She and Neptune up front with Pluto right behind them and Kiyone and Mihoshi bringing up the rear. Mihoshi checked behind them nervously. "Kiyone I'm scared..."

"Mihoshi! Get a grip and be quiet! You're supposed to be a detective!" Kiyone whispered irritably to her partner.

Mihoshi nodded and looked eyes forward. "Aiyeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed as she spied the laughing figure in front of them. She clutched onto Kiyone who was very annoyed as she tried to pry Mihoshi off.

The man blinked then focused his gaze upon the three outer senshi. "Welcome Sailor Senshi."

"So you finally show yourself." Uranus replied calmly.

The laugh in the man's voice rose. "You are very fortunate to be able to participate in our ceremony that is about to begin." The lights behind him rose to illuminate the unconscious form of Mini Moon. The five women all gasped.

"Sailor Mini Moon!" Neptune cried out as Uranus furiously launched herself toward them only to be thrown back by a very powerful field of some kind. "Uranus!" Neptune ran to her in concern.

"Damn!" Uranus cursed.

"Uranus! Neptune!" Sailor Moon called as her group emerged from the corridor. "MINI MOON!"

"It seems you all made it in time." The Doctor smiled.

"Enough of the theatrics Doctor Tomoe!" Kiyone said angrily raising her blaster. "We know who you are!"

Tomoe laughed. "Kaorinite..." Tomoe's witch appeared holding Sasami's crystal.

"Yes. Soon the Messiah of Silence will awaken using the pure heart of this girl named Rini as her energy."

"Rini!" Sailor Moon ran and slammed into the same protective barrier as team mates rushed to check her.

"What about Sasami?! You fiend!" Tenchi yelled angrily as he sees the blazing crystal in Kaorinite's hand.

She laughed. "Ah yes! Imagine my surprise to find a second perfect heart crystal at the same time as the first... I will offer it to our Sovereign as she awakens."

"You'll be burning in hell first witch!" Ayeka growled as she used her force bubble to rise and fling herself at Kaorinite. Her bubble struck the shield and the two energies crackled as they met... The barrier seemed to buckle for a moment before Ayeka was thrown twenty meters back to the floor stunned.

Kaorinite laughed harshly.

Meantime on a throne seated behind the altar The form of Hotaru Tomoe stirred with eyes glowing red. Doctor Tomoe and Kaorinite turned to her in satisfaction and delight."The Messiah of Silence!"

"No! Stop it! Mini Moon!" Sailor Moon cried again trying to get through the barrier.

A tendril of energy rose from Hotaru's body toward the stricken Mini Moon who screamed as it plunged into her chest and pulled out her crystal. The Sovereign smiled as she sensed the energy.

"H.. Hotaru... I'm glad you're okay." Mini Moon spoke weakly as she saw only her friend. Then she collapsed. The transformation faded...

"This is horrible!" Sailor Moon cried in despair.

"Beautiful." Tomoe breathed with awe as he watched the Sovereign draw the crystal to herself. "A pure heart fit for the Sovereign of Silence."

"This is no good." Uranus said in fear. "If Saturn awakens then everything will be destroyed!"

"Hotaru stop!" Sailor Moon cried as the Sovereign opened her mouth to swallow the crystal. "Please stop this! If you're Hotaru's dad... If you love Hotaru...Please!"

"Love?" Tomoe asked as if amused.

The Sovereign swallowed the crystal...Hotaru's body transformed... Taller... Stronger... and with a black star upon her forehead.

"That's not Sailor Saturn!" Uranus exclaimed.

"Professor Washu was right." Neptune answered in agreement. "The Sovereign and Sailor Saturn are two completely different beings..."

"I am the Messiah of Silence... Mistress Nine." The figure introduced herself.

"Our victory Doctor Tomoe!" Kaorinite whispered to him.

"You have done well Kaorinite." He answered mildly as he continued to gaze upon their master.

"That thought from you is the greatest reward for me Professor."

Mistress Nine observed Kaorinite considering her. From deep inside her was an urge to destroy the woman... Crush her like an insect... Still as she prepared to dispose of her, the Sovereign sensed a powerful presence searching for them. "Kaorinite... Kneel before me."

Kaorinite did so and humbly offered Sasami's crystal to her.

Mistress Nine recieved it into her possession. "A very worthy gift Kaorinite... Its energy will serve both myself and my master well. Now I give you the reward that you have earned. Diamon Vindex come forth!"

A red humanoid shape creature appeared before them. "This is yours Kaorinite..." The Sovereign commanded. Kaorinite reached for it as it began to reach for her and then engulfed her. She screamed...

A minute later Kaorinite smiled with glowing feral red eyes. "We are one Mistress."

"Very good... We will now prepare for the next step."

"Yes!" Doctor Tomoe exclaims as The Sovereign unleashed a surge of energy that shattered the barrier around Rini. Sailor Moon ran to her and picked her up.

"Hurry!" Uranus shouted. "This dimension will collapse now!" They ran as the building shook and crumbled around them. They raced outside.

"There are students still inside!"" Mars shouted.

"We've evacuated everyone already!" Washu answered.

"Rini!" Tuxedo Mask exclaimed as he took her in his arms.

Washu scanned the child and nodded. "You can sustain her with your own energy much like Tsunami and Sasami... But only for so long... " She warned

Kiyone looked at Washu with a steeled resolve. "We need a plan and now!".

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED:**


	21. No Need For Doomsday Ch5

Well! Thanks for the warm welcome back everyone! This story now has 50 reviews! A special thanks to everyone who has submitted reviews and I hope to hear from all of you after this chapter!

As always standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

** Senshi Muyo Chapter 21: No Need For Doomsday Part 5**

* * *

"We need a plan and now!" Kiyone exclaimed. 

Washu considered. "Back to my lab... We're not finished yet... "

Tenchi looked about them. "Where's Ryoko?"

"She's doing what she has to Tenchi... Just as we will." Washu answered. _Good luck Ryoko and be careful._

Inside Muugen Academy Ryoko had felt the quaking of the structure but it was of no concern to her. What mattered was finding the enemy... _You can run all the way to the Gates of Hell and I'll find a way to reach you Kaorinite. I'm coming for you and i will kill you..._

* * *

Back at the Masaki residence Nobuyuki watched as Darien sat holding Rini's still form as Tsunami likewise still held Sasami sustaining her life. Nobuyuki clasped his hands in prayer... 

In the lab Washu frowned. "I can't transport us directly inside their lair... there's just too much interference... we'll have to transport outside and force our way back in."

"All right..." Tenchi said. "Let's do it."

* * *

In the Death Busters' lair, Doctor Tomoe approached Mistress Nine. "All preparations are complete..." He smiled. "We only need the Grail and set it in place to guide our Master Pharoah 90 to us. When he arrives, everything will be destroyed and the earth will be surrounded in silence. The age of light filled with lies will end and the age of shadows where true darkness reigns supreme will begin!"

* * *

Outside the wrecked school, the senshi and their allies looked up into a turbulent sky. 

"We have to end it here." Sailor Mars said

"Yes." Venus agreed.

"Whatever it takes." Uranus said and Neptune nodded.

"We have to save Rini and Sasami." Sailor Moon said with resolve.

"We will." Katsuhito answered looking at Ayeka.

"And we won't let Hotaru die either." Mercury added.

"We are all Soldiers of Love and Justice." Jupiter stated looking from senshi to ally.

"Now let's end this." Tenchi said looking at Sailor Moon. They nodded to each other.

Sailor Moon took one last glance up at the moon. _Wait for us Rini... Sasami... Hotaru..._

Tsunami watched them in her mind's eye._ My child... Be safe! I could not bear to lose you a second time..._

Meantime Sailor Uranus turned to Washu and Kiyone. "We have to strike before she completely awakens! _It seems there was no messiah after all... We have to save this world with our own hands... No matter what sacrifice we have to make..._

* * *

"The Grail is approaching." Mistress Nine said with satisfaction. 

"The Grail is?" Tomoe asked in surprise.

"They are foolishly bringing it to us."

"That's good for us then." Tomoe replied.

"But I still cannot allow obstructions to enter. Not until i am fully awakened." She frowned as she sensed Ryoko. "And there is one that is already too close... Kaorinite... I leave her in your hands. Now go and destroy her."

"Yes Mistress." Kaorinite smiled and teleported away.

* * *

Outside Sailor Mars paused. 

"Mars?" Sailor Moon asked.

"What's wrong?" Jupiter inquired.

"Just now I felt a presence so silent it was eerie.

Katsuhito nodded in agreement "Indeed... The Storm will shortly be upon us."

Then a dome of dark energy began to form around the shattered building. "What?" Sailor Moon exclaimed.

Inside the devestated building the test tubes holding many thousands of Daimons shattered with the Daimons rising and erupting to horrid life. Mercury and Washu both scanned. "A dark energy of immense levels!" Sailor Mercury reported. "To get through that barrier we'll have to use the 'Sailor Teleport'."

"Sailor Teleport?" Ayeka questioned curious.

"Alright! Let's do it!" Jupiter declared.

"Wait Jupiter..." Mina said as it occurred to her. "If we do that, can we possibly teleport all of us inside?"

"That might not be necessary." Washu said as she worked her halotop. "I think if I can find the right phase differential I can open a hole in the dome myself." As she spoke, Sailor Moon and Tenchi's eyes went wide as the walls of the ruined building oozed red as the Daimons emerged in a howl.

"Make it quick!" Kiyone told Washu. "We're in it now!"

"They're coming!" Mercury exclaimed as hundreds of Daimon bore down upon them in a veritable deluge.

As Washu scanned, A mad battle erupted around her.

**"Fire Soul!"**

**"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"**

**"Venus Love Me Chain!"**

**"World Shaking!"**

The senshis' attacks cut down scores of attackers. Tenchi and Katsuhito slashed through others that got close. Kiyone and Mihoshi fired blasters ripping big holes in more Daimons but still the Daimons came...

"Just how many are there?" Mercury asked in disbelief.

"This is endless!" Jupiter exclaimed.

"Give us a break! Sheesh!" Venus commented in frustration as more Daimon rushed toward them.

**"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!!!!!!"** Sailor Moon cried as she mowed down a huge swathe but the respite was only a moment as still more came.

"It's no good!" Jupiter said as she launched another barrage of electricity.

"What in the world can we do???!" Sailor Moon exclaimed.

"Hold firm!" Was Katsuhito's reply.

"How's it coming Washu?" Tenchi called not turning to look at her.

"**Almost!** Give me another minute!"

"We might not **_have _**another minute!" Uranus exclaimed in reply.

**"Deadly Screams!"**

And on it went...

* * *

"Amazing!" Doctor Tomoe exclaimed. 

"Muugen Academy is now an Omega zone protected by Dark energy." Mistress Nine explained. "Now no one will be able to step inside this sacred ground." She turned to Tomoe with an intent look. "**Now**... The Grail."

* * *

Outside the battle continued with full intensity... 

**"Shine Aqua Illusion!"**

**"Deep Submerge!"**

**"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"** Again the immediate area was cleared.

Surprisingly there was a pause at this point as everyone looked around.

"Got it!" Washu exclaimed at last.

Suddenly a hand of Dark energy lunged out of seemingly no where and seized Sailor Moon by the throat. Mars, Jupiter, and Venus grabbed hold trying to pull her loose.

_**"Stop!" **_Jupiter cried.

**_"Hang on!" _**Venus shouted.

Then without warning the three of them were blown clear by a discharge of energy. Yet as Sailor Moon was being pulled towards a rift in the air above them Tenchi leapt up and severed the hand with his sword. Sailor Moon fell to the ground rubbing her throat in pain.

* * *

Mistress Nine jerked her hand back in pained surprise and examined it in discomfort. 

_"Sovereign?"_

**"No... We _MUST _get the Grail!"**

* * *

"Whew! That was close!" Mars said as she knelt down to check on Sailor Moon. 

"Nice going Tenchi!" Jupiter smiled with a wink.

He smiled and laughed nervously. Meanwhile the red tide retreated back into the dome.

"Okay people! Listen up!" Washu called their attention. "I'm ready to open a hole in the barrier now. You guys do whatever you need to and get out as fast as you can."

"Aren't you coming with us Little Washu?" Sailor Moon saw the concern in Tenchi's face as he said this.

"No Tenchi." Washu replied calmly. "I'm afraid I can't do that." She glanced over at the dome filled with Daimons. "I have to stay here in case those things try to break loose into the city. I should be able to adapt my energy shield to hold them in." She tapped a few more keys and a glowing rift appeared before them. "Now get going." Uranus nodded and stepped through.

"But that's _suicide_!" Mercury exclaimed. "You'll be out here alone and completely unprotected until you can get the shield adjusted properly!"

Washu smiled. "I'm a survivor Mercury. I won't go down that easily." She said as Neptune and Pluto stepped through the rift.

Kiyone checked the charge on her blaster. "Not alone Washu. You need someone to cover your butt."

"Kiyone..." Washu began.

"No Miss Washu!" Mihoshi chimed in. "Kiyone is right."

"Agreed," Ayeka put in.

"Mmmm." Katsuhito nodded.

"Tenchi." Kiyone said. "You go on. We'll handle things out here."

Mars looked at Kiyone and saw the trust she had in this boy. The same trust Rei herself had in Serena. She then looked at Jupiter. "I'm afraid we can't go either."

"What?!" Sailor Moon asked in surprise.

Mars put her hand on her shoulder. "It will take time for Washu to get her equipment working. If those Daimon get loose before then... We can't let that happen. Mercury, Jupiter, Venus, and myself can create our own shield against them. You have to save Rini and Hotaru, Sailor Moon. We'll do our part here."

"But..."

"Get going Meatball head!" Mars said then smiled. "We're with you but our job is here. Now go and win this one okay?"

Sailor Moon looked at her friends as they nodded in agreement.

"Okay then you two get moving!" Washu told Tenchi and Sailor Moon. "The sooner I close this hole the sooner I can start bringing the shield online!"

The two teens nodded and dashed inside the rift.

Kiyone then turned as her seasoned eye caught the first movement... "Get ready everyone!" She said as the Daimon renewed their assault. **_"Here they come!"_**

* * *

Meanwhile in the depths of the former Muugen Academy Ryoko prowled warily. She's here somewhere... Ahead was a long dark corridor and as Ryoko made her way forward an inky shape appeared in the darkness. Ryoko looked to see two feral red eyes glowing staring at her. 

"Welcome Ryoko..." Kaorinite laughed. "I've been looking forward to seeing you again..."

* * *

**To Be Continued:**


	22. No Need For Doomsday Ch6

Hey everyone! Before we get into the next chapter, a few notes. First I'm happy to say this story has broken over 7,000 hits! We appear to have about 100 regular readers and I'd like to hear from all of you. This part of the story has been particularly tricky to write but I hope I'm doing okay in keeping up the quality.

For those of you who have asked: Yes after the Death Buster cycle is complete we will be seeing a few Tenchi villians in the mix. Doctor Clay has already shown up and I guarantee he won't be the only one. Though not a villian, a visit from Sailor Mars' Aunt; Queen Funaho, is definitely in order as well. Plus perhaps a visit from everyone's favorite pink haired whipping boy Seireyo Teinan.

As always reviews and comments are welcome.

Thanks!

* * *

**Senshi Muyo Chapter 22**

**No Need For Doomsday Part 6**

* * *

_I sure hope they know where we're going... _Tenchi thought to himself as he raced to keep up with Uranus and the others. In some ways it was not unlike his previous encounters with Kagato and Doctor Clay, but at least in those cases he was facing a person... A mind that even if warped from Tenchi's point of view, he could still relate to it as such... This was different... like trying to hold back the ocean... It felt like he was fighting against a very force of nature. 

A bit of poetry his mother told him when he was little passed through his mind. Her words echoed...

_Patient is the Darkness... ever waiting..._

_That is its strength_

_Yet even in its patience... even in its strength is its weakness..._

_For it takes but a single candle to dispel it..._

He smiled to himself and pressed on.

* * *

In her lair Mistress Nine frowned. Somehow she could feel the Grail getting closer. That in itself was good... But that the holder of the Grail and presumably her allies had managed to penetrate the Omega Zone was disquieting. Fortunately the tremendous energy from the heart of the one called Sasami gave her options. She turned to Tomoe. 

"How many Daimon pods are still sealed?"

"Only the last batch Sovereign." He hesitated. "They still need more time to incubate before they can be used."

"Release them." She ordered.

"Sovereign?"

She turned to him with a look that was half glare, half smirk. "With this power I can charge them all..." She said holding Sasami's heart crystal. "Now release them!"

"At once Sovereign!" Tomoe answered hurriedly

"We just have to be sure not to kill them." Mistress Nine told him referring to their uninvited guests. "At least not _all _of them."

* * *

Outside the shattered building Kiyone gave one last check of their dispositions. With Washu working furiously to calibrate her shield generator, the inner senshi dispersed around the site to put up their own shield. Of course in doing so they would be completely unable to defend themselves at that is where Kiyone and the others came in. One of them to each senshi, providing cover. 

She had told Mihoshi to stay close to Mercury and Washu, hoping their calm and level demeanors would help steady her excitable partner.

Next came Katsuhito, who would be looking after Sailor Mars.

"A debt from one friend to another." Katsuhito had explained. "The debt is mine as is the honor."

Ayeka and Venus made the third team.

"Come on!" Venus said ebulliently despite the grim circumstances. "Let's show these creeps what beautiful can do!"

Ayeka found herself grinning inspite of herself. "Yes! By all means let's!"

And that left Kiyone and Jupiter as the fourth team.

"Are you ready?" Kiyone asked as she looked at Jupiter, who nodded with determination.

"Let's bring it on!" She knelt and spread her arms out to her side as did the others, linking their powers together and raising a barrier against the darkness. Ahead of them the storm of Daimon finally boiled out in full fury...

* * *

"I've been looking forward to seeing you again..." 

Ryoko smiled coldly at Kaorinite. "Then you must be looking forward to a quick trip to hell because that's exactly where I'm sending you. I made the mistake of letting you go once... This time we finish it. Once and for all."

Kaorinite only smiled more. "I'm in complete agreement Ryoko... Just you and me for the last time."

As Ryoko created her sword, Kaorinite launched a huge blast of energy at her. Ryoko teleported out of the way shocked at the power in it.

"Oh... Did I forget to mention that Ryoko?" Kaori said mildly. "I'm now much more powerful than before..."

Ryoko reappeared to find no trace of her enemy in a now pitch black room save a taunting voice that seemed to come from everywhere. "Just a dying ember before the darkness Ryoko... The light dies and all is dark."

"It doesn't matter how powerful you get." Ryoko replied into the darkness. "Cause you're still just a puppet... a damn pathetic puppet..." She said with disdain in her voice. "I've been there and I'd rather die before I go back to that..."

"Very well Ryoko... Let me grant you your wish..." The voice replied and a blast of energy struck Ryoko from behind hurtling her to the floor. Kaorinite's laughter echoed everywhere.

_Not yet witch... Not by a long-shot!_

* * *

Sailor Moon ran as hard as she could to keep up with the outers. She desperately prayed that she could find a way to save both Rini _and_ Hotaru as well as Sasami, but she feared the outers might still see killing Hotaru as their only option. Suddenly ahead of her Sailor Pluto stopped. 

"What is it?" Sailor Moon asked as everyone stopped.

Pluto raised her Garnet Rod and stared back into the darkness behind them. Scores of red eyes glowed featureless out of the gloom. "Everyone keep going!" She instructed. "I'll hold them here."

Uranus looked at her in surprise. "We'll take care of this together." She said.

"No... Time is short. You must hurry. I will hold them as long as I can."

"But..." Sailor Moon objected.

"_Go!_" Pluto said loudly. Then to Uranus and Neptune added... "Remember your Talismans." Her countenance softened. "Don't worry... On this day you will see her... Now go quickly."

Sailor Moon readied to object again but Tenchi put a hand on her shoulder and shook his head.

Pluto smiled. "The House of Jurai could do much worse for an Emperor." She said.

Uranus and Neptune looked at Pluto solemnly and finally nodded. "Alright." Uranus said. "Let's go."

* * *

"Ah Ryoko... Now do you understand?" Kaorinite's voice echoed in the void. "You are nothing compared to us... Pray to me Ryoko... Pray for your life... or a merciful death... Which ever one you prefer." The voice laughed. 

To Kaorinite's surprise a sound began to grow from Ryoko's throat... Not a plea for her life... nor the sobs fear and defeat, but a laugh of her own. A cold laugh but yet amazingly holding just a hint of real amusement in it.

Inside Kaorinite shivered as another pair of eyes glowed red amid the rising laughter.

"Pray to you?" Ryoko spat in contempt. "I don't think so. Like I said... I'm sending you back to hell where you belong... You ready to go?"

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Alright. that's Chapter 22! Readers may recognize the poetry at the start of this chapter from Star Wars. I believe it was originally from Padme but please feel free to correct me on that. Of course Achika never saw the Prequels but it seemed appropriate.

Once again I await your reviews and comments.

Until next chapter!

* * *


	23. No Need For Doomsday Ch7

Deepest apologies to all my readers! Once again Real Life has been interfering with my writing schedule. Despite this I am going to press on with this story and others still hanging on in my head so without further ado...

* * *

**Senshi Muyo Chapter 23**

**No Need For Doomsday, Part 7

* * *

**

As Uranus and the others ran along a dim corridor, they saw what appeared to be deflated body suits hanging along both the walls on each side.

"What are these?" Uranus exclaimed, looking at the suits around them.

Then they saw Professor Tomoe standing in the middle of the corridor. "These, are the vessels I created.

"You should know it's against school regulations to come into this area," Tomoe said with the voice of a teacher.

"It was your very own words which said 'Everyone should persist with their own sense of justice', Mr. Principal." Uranus replied.

"It's such a pity," a distorted grin appeared on Tomoe's face. "We really wanted excellent students like you to become vessels, like this man..."

"I've heard enough!" Tenchi said impatiently, lighting his sword.

"Ah! So you are Tenchi Masaki! I must say I'm impressed! ... although disappointed at the same time. I was right about your potential power... But I seem to have over-estimated your intelligence..."

Tomoe began to laugh maniacally. A large, red shadow emerges out of Tomoe's body and turned into a Daimon. Tomoe fell unconscious as soon as the Daimon left him.

Uranus glared at the Daimon. "World Shaking!" She launched her attack at the Daimon, which exploded into countless tiny pieces. The tiny pieces of the Daimon fell onto the floor, then each piece quickly oozing to a bodysuit along the walls. The suits immediately inflated into a twisted mockery of life And started surrounding the four Soldiers as the maniacal laughter rose to a punishing crescendo.

Uranus and Neptune fought with punches and kicks, but didn't appear to be inflicting any damage on the puppets. Tenchi cut down several as they grabbed at him and Sailor Moon. Yet the puppets seemed to be only filled with air, stretching their arms in unimaginable ways. Eventually, both Uranus and Neptune were caught by the arms of the puppets, and they fell to the floor. Tenchi tried to put Sailor Moon behind him but the puppets soon entangled them as well.

"The Talismans." Both Uranus and Neptune looked up as they heard what sounded like Sailor Pluto's voice in their minds. Uranus' sword and Neptune's mirror appeared in front of them and destroying the puppet arms around them. They reached for the talismans. Standing back to back, Uranus guarded Neptune's back with the sword while Neptune held up her mirror in front of the puppets. As Neptune turned around and scanned the puppets with the mirror, all except one puppet seen by the mirror immediately turned into translucent shadows. Uranus unsheathed the sword, dashed forward and buried the glowing blade deep into the Daimon's single eye. Germatos laughed maniacally one last time as its body stretched, distorted, and finally exploded into nothing.

"Whew!" Tenchi sighed as the puppets dissipated. "Are you okay?" He asked Sailor Moon who nodded somewhat shaken.

"I think so."

"Come on!" Uranus called to them impatiently. "We've got to keep moving...!"

* * *

Meanwhile Ryoko grinned. "I'm really going to enjoy this..."

"Wonderful! You enjoy pain Ryoko?" Kaorinite's voice teased.

"Actually... I enjoy _inflicting _it... And right now... no one to get in the way, Just you and me... Ryoko grinned to herself. Kaorinite could be anywhere, but she was still in the room _somewhere._

_The darkness sees you Ryoko.... _Kaorinite smirked but then suddenly she tensed realizing the walls were closing in on her.

_I'm going to enjoy crushing you! _Ryoko thought, forming the walls of the room into an extension of her own hand which she now gripped tightly around her enemy and began to squeeze. Kaorinite wriggled desperately before finally teleporting out. She appeared behind Ryoko and unleashed a powerful blast of energy that stunned Ryoko and shattered the fist into a pile of debris.

"Is that the best you can do Ryoko?" Kaorinite taunted.

"I'm just getting started...."

* * *

Back in the hall now far behind Sailor Moon and the others, Sailor Pluto faced a ceaseless horde of Daimons, cutting huge swathes of them down with her staff. Still more came behind them and Pluto began to weaken under the assault.

Finally Pluto collapsed too weak to stand as one final wave bore down on her. As she fought to get up, her staff rose high in the air and a brilliant flash of light erupted decimating the oncoming Daimons. Pluto's eyes widened at the flash which oddly seemed not to affect her as the staff hung in the air now glowing a gentle protective light. Pluto surrendered into unconsciousness...

* * *

Sailormoon went over to Hotaru and helped her sit up.

"Hotaru..." Professor Tomoe called his daughter's name while still lying semiconscious on the floor.

"The chalice..." Hotaru said with a weak voice.

"What about the chalice?"

"I heard them say that they would all be destroyed if this room is illuminated by Super Sailormoon's chalice. We have to hurry...they will be here soon."

Sailormoon stood up, and looked around for a second. "It's good that you weren't hurt." She said with a smile.

"Please hurry, Usagi. Please bring out the chalice now...it will save Chibiusa too."

Sailormoon looked at Hotaru and did not say a thing. After a couple of second, a puzzled look appeared on Hotaru's face.

"Hotaru...how did you know I was Tsukino Usagi?"

Hotaru looked surprised, then looked down and started a light, but evil smile.

"You are not Hotaru!"

"Yes I am... but only her body." Hotaru laughed sinisterly. She stood up, then rose off the floor, transforming back to Mistress Nine. Mistress Nine turned around, and the darkness beyond her parted like drapes. Behind the darkness, was the array of machines and the transparent dome containing small cosmos and nebulas. "My Master, Pharaoh Ninety. Please wait just a little longer." The Messiah of Darkness then looked back at the four warriors with a light laughter.


	24. No Need For Doomsday Ch8

Readers will note that many aspects of the chapters in this part of the story are not greatly different from the original Sailor Moon S episodes. This is simply due to the nature of the story. Mistress Nine and her plans are at the heart of the action so that's where everything follows But in this chapter we'll see a little more of the Tenchi cast putting their unique perspectives on matters.

* * *

**Senshi Muyo Chapter 24**

**No Need For Doomsday, Part 8  


* * *

**

"With just a pinch of courage, anyone can be a Soldier. With just a pinch of feeling for others, anyone can be the Messiah. No matter how you have changed, please don't forget about the others who care about you. I'll help you!"

"I am sorry, Chibiusa...I'm sorry..." With a faint echo, Tomoe Hotaru's essence completely faded away into the Darkness inside Mistress Nine.

"It's finally gone." Mistress Nine's voice was calm and low, but it carried a overtone of annoyance towards Hotaru's mind.

"Hotaru!" Sailormoon tried calling to her.

"Enough of that! She's not Hotaru anymore!" Uranus shouted.

"She is correct," Mistress Nine said with a faint, malicious smile, "Tomoe Hotaru has died just now."

"That's not true!" Sailormoon still refused to believe it.

"From within this Tau System, a great power is arriving. It is our great master of the Deathbusters, the Lord of Silence, Pharaoh Ninety. Now we just need to have the chalice in our hands, Pharaoh Ninety will appear in this system, and the Era of Silence will begin...."

* * *

Outside, the maelstrom of darkness had descended upon the inner senshi and their guardians in full force.

Mihoshi looked wide eyed. "Washu! I'm scared!!!!"

"Calm down Mihoshi!" Washu called not looking up from her calculations. "You're a professional! Mercury and I are counting on you..." _Heaven help us..._

"You're right Washu!" Mihoshi said with new determination. She glared at the Daimons. "I am a Galaxy Police Detective! This planet is a specially protected sanctuary and all combative action is forbidden! If you don't disperse immediately I'll blast you to bits!!!"

Not surprisingly, the Daimon ignored her warning.

"I order you to STAY AWAY!!!!" She began firing at anything that got close, gunning down several. Still on they came.

"Oh! I need a bigger gun!..."

* * *

Ayeka looked scornfully as the Daimon came at her. "The nerve! To think you dare challenge The First Crown Princess of Jurai's Royal Family!" Her energy shield holding firm as the torrent came at her and Venus. Had she been able to use the full bubble it would have been nigh impregnable to the Daimon but she could not form the bubble around Venus while the Golden Haired Senshi held up her part of the shield keeping these fiends from breaking out into the rest of the city. Therefore Ayeka was switching between a partial shield and her energy fist to drive the Daimon away from herself and Venus.

"Washu! How long on your force field?" Ayeka demanded over her com.

"Don't rush me! Interruptions aren't helping me!" Washu answered back. "The energy dome is getting stronger and I need just the right frequency or I could end up feeding it instead of containing it! So do you want me to hurry or do it right?""

"Both Washu!!!!..." Ayeka yelled back.

* * *

"There are so many of these things I can hardly miss!" Kiyone observed blasting away.

"Just make sure you don't!" Jupiter noted, straining every ounce of strength into the shield. "Jeez! these things are ugly."

Kiyone's lips twitched into a smile at that as she drew a bead on yet another Daimon. _Eat hot photons Mitsuki...!

* * *

_Katsuhito's sword flashed with the speed and precision of the master swordsman its owner truly was in a way that George Lucas could only dream possible. Every stroke decimating another enemy.

"That's incredible!" Mars called observing him although an ancient memory now woke inside her of another equally impressive sword.

"I've been doing this sort of thing long before you were born." Katsuhito smiled. His sword flying like a dervish.

_I wouldn't put money on THAT now... _Sailor Mars grinned inside.

And on it went...

* * *

A brilliant flare of light went up as Ryoko illuminated the shadows with her energy blasts, laying down a precise pattern.

"You're wasting your time Ryoko..." Kaori taunted. "Surrender and the Darkness will be merciful."

"You don't listen do you?" Finally Ryoko caught a glimpse of her target to her right. _I've got you! _Ryoko teleported facing her own position and fired an energy blast right behind where she had been standing. Hitting her target.

Kaorinite was hurtled backwards through another wall stunned and bleeding. Her eyes glowing with insane fury, the witch unleashed a hellish bolt of dark energy catching Ryoko and knocking her to the ground stunned. Kaori teleported above Ryoko, hovering in the air a foot off the ground. Satisfaction lighting her features. "You lose Ryoko..."

Unbelievably, Ryoko smiled.

Suddenly Kaorinite felt a burning pain in her chest. She looked down to see Ryoko's energy sword impaled through her body. "Impossible...." Kaori gasped.

Ryoko pulled back and watched Kaorinite collapse mortally wounded onto the ground. "I told you... Now go to hell witch..."

But even as she pulled herself up and stared at her dying enemy, a voice called in her mind. _"Ryoko! Hurry...!"

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**


	25. No Need For Doomsday Ch9

* * *

**Senshi Muyo Chapter 25**

**No Need For Doomsday, Part 9  


* * *

**

"Then we'll just have to destroy you now!" Uranus raised her right fist, converging beams of light above her head.

"Wait!" Tenchi yelled even as he ignited his sword. "What about Sasami and Rini?"

"There's no time!" Uranus returned.

"We're sorry." Neptune added. "Hopefully they'll be all right."

"NO!" Sailormoon declared. "There HAS to be another way!"

"There is..." Mistress Nine smiled malevolently. "Surrender the chalice now and when my master arrives I will spare the four of you by making you Daimon vessels. Otherwise..."

Mistress Nine's eyes glowed red. Her long hair which scattered on the floor suddenly came to life and wrapped itself around Uranus and Neptune. The two were swung into a giant statue, and the hair around them melted into the statue.

"If you don't want to see them die before your own eyes, surrender the chalice." Mistress Nine threatened.

"Don't!" Uranus shouted from high up.

Mistress Nine's hair slipped around Uranus and Neptune's necks. "Maybe I should get rid of one first." Mistress Nine tightened the grip on Neptune's neck.

"Wait!" Sailormoon said.

Tenchi meantime disengaged his sword. Mistress Nine's grip on Neptune eased slightly as her eyes turned to the Jurain Prince. "You don't have to do that." He said.

"Then Sailormoon must surrender the chalice."

Neptune struggled to shout while being strangled. "If you give the chalice to her, I'll have no respect for you for as long as I live!"

"Take this instead..." Tenchi held out the Master Key.

Perplexed, Mistress Nine reached for the hilt as the three Sailor Soldiers tried to understand what was going on.

Mistress Nine closed her hand on the hilt...

"Aaaaggghhh!" She screamed as a powerful shock of energy shot into her and she dropped the hilt and yanked her hand back in pain.

"You FOOL!" She said.

"Very well... I don't really even _need_ the chalice. She held up Sasami's heart crystal. "This single heart crystal is even MORE POWERFUL than the purity chalice! I will offer it to my master now." Mistress Nine's eyes started to widen with the radiance of the light. She could feel how close she was to the completion of her plan, traces of excitement showed on her otherwise cold face.

Mistress Nine forced the crystal through the glass of the cylinder standing in the the middle of all the machines. Accompanying her laugh, a great power was released. A black pillar of light shot straight up from the base of the building into the sky through the star-shaped opening in the force field dome. What remained of the campus building had begun to disintegrate from the top...

* * *

Tomoe Soichi walked slowly out of the darkness with one hand to his chest, which seemed to be injured, causing him pain. Breathing heavily with every step, he walked into the middle of the room.

"Ho...ta...ru..."

Tomoe kept walking slowly towards Mistress Nine. His unexpected appearance surprised Sailormoon. "Hotaru's father?"

"Hotaru...it's me...it's papa..." Tomoe struggled towards Mistress Nine, and put his hands onto her shoulders. "It's all my fault...that it ended up this way..." During all this, Mistress Nine's face remained stone cold, and she did not even bother looking at Tomoe.

"Germatos' empty shell..." She looked down at Tomoe's face with an expression of disgust. "How filthy and irritating. Don't touch me!" She repelled him off her, then picked him up by the neck with her hair. Tomoe was too weak to even struggle.

"Ho...ta...ru..." He was still calling his daughter's name even as he was being strangled.

"Stop that!" Crying, Sailormoon fell to her knees. "Stop that... please."

* * *

Outside the Muugen Academy building, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus were maintaining the energy field to keep the Daimons in even as the storm rose to an even greater intensity. Their guardians never wavering. Yet the strain clearly showing on them all. The red Daimons kept up their assault, only stopping inches before them.

"Everyone, hang in there!" Mars called for the others.

On Mercury's side, her barrier was barely keeping the Daimons in. "They're getting more powerful!"

"It's not going to get through us!" Jupiter was holding on strong.

"We can't let them out!" Venus said, while maintaining her field.

"How's the shield coming, Washu?" Kiyone called urgently.

"Almost... Almost got it..."

* * *

The glass cylinder rattled then shattered, revealing the crystal. Then the crystal shattered. Sailormoon was stunned. The glass dome glowed, with bolts of energy starting to explode out from the dome one after another, destroying everything in their path.

"This way, Pharaoh Ninety!" Mistress Nine called to her Master.

* * *

Back inside the building, Tomoe's remaining life was being gradually strangled out of him. "Ho...ta...ru..."

"Papa..." A weak voice came out of Mistress Nine's mouth. It surprised Tenchi and the three Soldiers in the room. "Papa..." The same weak voice slipped out of Mistress Nine's lips again

.  
"Impossible!" She covered her face with her right hand. Seen between her fingers, rage filled her eyes.

"Hotaru...?" Sailormoon looked at Mistress Nine with a renewed sense of hope.

The Messiah of Silence started to feel the flesh rebelling against her. Her hair lost the grip on Tomoe, Uranus, and Neptune. "This body...is refusing me..." The pain caused her to fall to her knees. "This pain..."

"Papa..." Hotaru's voice again drifted in the room.

"Kill her now, Sailormoon!" Uranus shouted from high above.

"No!" Sailormoon said with tears in her eyes. "Hotaru is still alive!" She turned to Neptune and Uranus. "NO MORE SACRIFICES!"

_"It all comes down to whether she'll fight for those dreams Haruka... If she will, then I'd say you're in good hands."_ Uranus recalled the detective's words and put a hand on her partner's shoulder and shook her head.

"But..."

"She won't give up. She's still fighting. It's her battle now."

* * *

Outside, the Daimons trapped inside the barrier suddenly started to attack with renewed force.

"What!?" Mars exclaimed. The Daimons were about to break through the force field.

"What happened in there!?" Mercury exclaimed as the Daimons on her side were also nearly through.

A Daimon emerged partially through the barrier and lunged at Jupiter. Kiyone shot it even as another lunged toward her as well.

"Got it!!!!" Washu announced as her shield came online at last. "At the rate the dome is gaining strength, that won't hold long!"

"Sailormoon!" Venus called.

"Lord Tenchi...." Ayeka breathed.

* * *

**To Be Continued!**


	26. No Need For Doomsday Ch10

Thank You to everyone who has stayed with me through this! Please Read, Review, and hopefully Enjoy!

* * *

**Senshi Muyo Chapter 26**

**No Need For Doomsday, Part 10  


* * *

**

A dark, spinning nebula appeared in the glowing dome.

_**I feel it... Such incredible power! I will have it...!

* * *

**_In Okayama, Nobuyuki watched in horror as Tsunami crumpled in pain still desperately holding Sasami.

At his questioning eyes, Tsunami answered. "Pharoah 90 has sensed my power through our bond... " She looked outward... _Hurry Tenchi!

* * *

_

Tomoe crawled over to the altered form of his child. Crawling on all fours. "Hotaru? Are you in pain?"

"The chalice..." Pain was making it difficult for her to get anything out.

"Chalice?"

"I need the chalice...Without it...I..."

"But where is the chalice?"

"Papa!" Hotaru's consciousness shed traces of light inside Mistress Nine's darkness. She screamed and stood back up, but couldn't stand alone without falling over. With a determined look on her face, Sailormoon held both hands out. Between her palms, a small ball of light appeared.

From high up on the statue, Uranus and Neptune watched. They feared for the worst but from deep inside her soul, Haruka understood.

_Maybe a good leader is someone who can still dream. Someone who pushes us to go beyond what we think is possible to make life better for everyone... Maybe someone who makes us feel it's alright to dream too..._

Silently she prayed for a miracle.

From between Sailormoon's cupped hands shed forth brilliant rays of light, piercing the darkness of the hall.

"That..." Mistress Nine said, pointing at the light.

"That's the chalice?" Tomoe looked back, seeing what she was pointing at.

The ball of light started to expand and took the form of the chalice. With the chalice floating in her hands, Sailormoon walked towards Tomoe.

Tomoe turned around to Sailormoon and begged: "Please...I need that to help my Hotaru."

Sailormoon lowered her arms, and the chalice floated away from her into Tomoe's outstretched hands.

"Thank you." Tomoe said with a weak, but grateful voice. Sailormoon answered with a smile. Tomoe then hurried back to Mistress Nine with the chalice. "Hotaru, here's the chalice. Did you want this?"

"Yes...hurry..." Mistress Nine replied with difficulty, pain gripping her voice.

With a trembling right hand, Mistress Nine reached for the chalice. But even as she touched it, a concentration of energy formed directly behind her. She turned around, only in time to see a huge beam blasting out of the dome directly at her. The beam hit her and she screamed in disbelief.

_"Why master?"_ Mistress Nine whispered in shock and despair.

After the energy beam dissipated, Tomoe was seen on his knees, tightly holding the unconsicous Messiah of Silence and trying to cover her with his body. He was unhurt. In front of both of them stood Sailormoon, taking the full impact from the blast face-on. She fell to her knees severely hurt, and breathing very heavily.

"Hotaru!? Can you hear me? Hotaru!?" Sailormoon still tried to reach Hotaru.

"Moon Cosmic Power!" Sailormoon raised the Spiral Heart Moon Rod and fired a stream of heart beams into the dome. The stream hit Pharaoh Ninety, but it had no effect. A single eye on Pharaoh Ninety opened, and a single ray of dark light shot forth, annihilating Sailormoon's beam. The large beam shot out of the dome and struck Sailormoon. She flew back and the Spiral Heart Moon Rod spun out of her hand.

* * *

The black dome around the remnants of the building spiraled into a whirlwind and tore at the force field surrounding it. Inside the building, a dark, spherical mass appeared where the glass dome was. Sinister growls could be heard coming from within.

"Energy readings just shot off the meter!" Washu shouted as the senshi threw all their strength into reinforcing Washu's containment field. "We've got minutes before the field goes completely!"

* * *

Inside the shattered building, a battered Ryoko struggled forward pulled by the insistent voice. Coming to a bend in the corridor. (Or rather what was left of it...) Ryoko finally saw a soft glowing light and the unconscious form of Sailor Pluto before her. Ryoko picked up the Time Guardian, putting Pluto over her shoulder and took the Staff to light a way out. "Come on sister... Let's get the hell outta here..."

* * *

"Hotaru..." Tomoe whispered while holding her altered body.

Hotaru's consciousness surfaced and shed traces of light within Mistress Nine's dark essence. Tomoe heard his daughter's voice echo inside him: "Papa..."

"Hotaru..." Tomoe slowly opened his eyes and whispered again.

"Papa? Where are you? It's dark in here."

"I'm right here."

"I have to help Chibiusa! Papa, let me out of here!"

"I'm sorry...I don't know what I'm supposed to do. Forgive me..." He closed his eyes and tears flowed out of his eyes. "Only if we can return to those days... I'm sorry" All the memories of happiness and sadness he shared with her little girl flashed through his mind.

Tears fell on Hotaru's hand. Her soul was fully revived. She opened her eyes, and lightly whispered: "Papa..." The face did not have Mistress Nine's cold, but had Hotaru's warmth.

"Ho...Hotaru?" Tomoe couldn't believe his daughter had come back to him. Hearing Tomoe's voice, Sailormoon looked back. Uranus and Neptune watched in disbelief from above. Tenchi smiled warmly.

But suddenly, a black star appeared on Hotaru's forehead, and she was Mistress Nine again. She screamed and pushed Tomoe away.  
"Go away...you insect! Get lost! There's no meaning in your existence anyway...so don't get in our way!" Mistress Nine had almost lost all control of the body. She couldn't stand up straight anymore. "Die! Die now!"

"No! Never!" Hotaru's soul fought the dark consciousness and took control of the body.

"Damn you!" Mistress Nine struggled to regain control.

"I have...I have...people who mean a lot to me!" The light of Hotaru's soul exploded inside the body and shattered the darkness. On her forehead, the black star also shattered, and the sign of Saturn appeared underneath. The body completely disintegrated, leaving only the glowing sign of Saturn, which then also faded into nothing.

Uranus and Neptune watched in awe. After the glowing sign of Saturn faded away, Uranus murmured: "The Soldier of Destruction...has resurrected..."

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

* * *


	27. No Need For Doomsday Ch11

* * *

**Senshi Muyo Chapter 27**

**No Need For Doomsday, Part 11  


* * *

**

Back in Okayama, Darien was still keeping Rini alive by channeling his own life energy into her body. A translucent form appeared before them. Darien looked up and saw her, but could not comprehend. Artemis and Luna sensed the presence and hurried into the room. They saw the ghostly form of Sailor Saturn floating just off the floor motionlessly in the air.

The translucent image softly said: "Rini, everything's all right now." The faint figure further faded into nothing while floating forward, then reappeared just in front of Darien and Rini. Sailor Saturn put her hands over her chest. When she lowered her arms,Rini's heart crystal was in her hands. The light of the crystal made the faded figure even more faded. The crystal floated off her hands and back into the child's body.

"Sailor...Saturn...?" Artemis recognized the apparition as the Soldier of Destruction.

"Hotaru...?" Luna recognized the translucent form as the little girl who was Rini's friend.

Noboyuki watched with confusion but his eyes soon returned to their vigil on Sasami. His heart waiting for a miracle.

Tsunami smiled wanly. "So the firefly has awoken..."

"I am sorry I cannot help her Tsunami-Ue..."

"I know. Only the destruction of Pharoah 90 will save Sasami now."

"I must go then." She turned one last time to her friend.

"Thank you, Rini. Thank you." Then she disappeared.

* * *

In the meanwhile, Pharaoh Ninety was constantly expanding. Its nature seeming less of an intelligence than an appetite. An all consuming appetite of darkness and destruction..

"Pharaoh Ninety keeps getting stronger." Neptune said.

Beside her, Uranus' heart sank into the depths of despair. "We have no way of stopping the Silence now..."

"No! We can't give up now!" Tenchi said defiantly.

"He's right! We won't give up!" Sailormoon affirmed.

Suddenly, the ground started to shake like an earthquake. The ground parted, and everything started to tumble down. The giant statue with Uranus and Neptune trapped was no exception. The two were freed and fell to the ground as the statue collapsed. Whatever remained of the Mugen Academy building was no more. Pharaoh Ninety was exposed and expanding quickly.

* * *

Outside, Washu's shield strained loudly.

"I can't hold it!" Washu shouted. It's going to blow!"

"My force bubble! Quick!" Ayeka yelled. And then the world exploded around them...

* * *

Uranus and Neptune were hurt from the fall. Much of their suits were torn in the fall. They slowly got back up on their feet. There was nothing they could do except to look in despair as Pharaoh Ninety expanded and destroyed its surroundings in the distance.

"In the end, everything we've done is pointless," muttered Uranus.

"It's over," agreed Neptune. Neither of them took note of a glow of light growing under some of the debris...

"Sailormoon..." Sailormoon heard a soft voice calling her name. She knew that voice. She looked up to find the origin of the voice. In front of her, the translucent image of Saturn floated down, then solidified. "Sailormoon, thank you for protecting my body." Saturn said with a very soft voice. "I am here, thanks to you."

"Sailor Saturn...?" Neptune was surprised by Saturn's unexpected appearance.

"Hotaru?" Sailormoon recognized the familiar form in the light purple Sailor Suit. Her feelings were very mixed.

"Hotaru!" The badly hurt professor called to his daughter.

With Tomoe Hotaru's soft, fragile, and warm voice, Saturn said: "I am not Hotaru anymore. I am now the one who must stand between this world and the Silence."

"Wait! I'll go with you!" Sailormoon tried to stand back up.

"To destroy Pharaoh Ninety, we must do so from within. It may be possible for Super Sailormoon to help in this battle, but now I am not even certain _I_ can penetrate inside though I must try.

"If we succeed in destroying Pharaoh Ninety...what's going to happen to you?"

"I am known as the Soldier of Destruction because I have been given the power to destroy whole worlds," Saturn raised her right arm, and her Silence Glaive appeared in her hand. "But when I use that power, I will be destroyed."

"No!" Sailormoon tried to rush forward to stop Saturn. Lowering the glaive in her hands, Sailor Saturn pointed it at her forehead, stopping her from approaching any further. Sailormoon was stunned by Saturn's action.

"For this world... It is a small price I'm willing to pay."

"I won't let you go alone." Sailormoon said calling on the chalice one last time. "Crisis Make Up!" With the last of its power Sailormoon was transformed. The chalice dropped spent.

"But how do we even get in?" She asked as she buffeted against the surging tide of Pharoah 90's darkness.

"Leave that part to me."

Uranus' eyes opened in shock to see Tenchi Masaki standing before them. His attire no longer that of a simple farm boy... Blades of brilliant white light emanating from his body.

From his vantage point in space, Doctor Clay watched with interest. "Ah! The Lighthawk Wings!"

Presently Tenchi used them to form a shield around himself and Super Sailor Moon and Sailor Saturn.

"Come on! Let's get going!" He said and pushed the bubble of white energy into the growing dome of darkness... Explosions could soon be seen inside.

As the four Guardian Soldiers floated within Ayeka's crowded bubble inside the black whirlwind, they felt Sailormoon's feelings and whispered: "Sailormoon..." The gem on their tiaras glowed. Uranus and Neptune stood behind Sailormoon and watched without saying a word. Her pure, sincere emotions had touched them. The gem on their tiaras also glowed as they added their strength to Super Sailormoon.

A series of explosions began inside. Then, with a dying howl, Pharaoh Ninety exploded into the sky, leaving behind a large crater in the ground.

Uranus and Neptune stood staring blankly at the crater, while water from the bay nearby began filling it.

"This day you will find the true Messiah..." Sailor Pluto said tiredly smiling from behind them, half supported by Ryoko.

"The true Messiah..." Uranus pondered about the meaning of those words.

The both of them looked up, and saw a trail of sparkles raining in the distance. Dancing down from the sky, sparkling butterflies of light gently fluttered down in the hundreds. Ayeka's bubble settling to the ground, the four Guardian Soldiers and their allies saw the butterflies. Among them stood the silhouette of Super Sailormoon, with her sailorsuit tattered, and shoulder pads torn. And a now normal but somber Tenchi with her.

Tousled hair waving in a light breeze, Sailormoon's eyes were vacant of emotion. In her arms, was a small sleeping infant. On her face, was a blank expression of deep sorrow.

* * *

**To Be Continued...

* * *

**Author's notes...

First I should note that Pharoah 90 was by the end MUCH stronger than in the original story. Feeding off the link between Sasami and Tsunami means he was feeding off the energy of a Goddess... One who in the past has absorbed enough energy to shatter the Earth and then attack the enemy who launched it without pausing. That is why even Sailor Saturn needed help getting in to destroy him.

Also readers will notice that the purity chalice was not destroyed but rendered inert. This is partly to correct a small continuity error in the Sailor Moon timeline. Notice that even though the chalice was supposedly destroyed in the 20th century, Rini attempts to sculpt it in art class saying it was a cup belonging to her mother. So she has seen it in the 31st century. However the Chalice is currently too weak for Sailor Moon to use it for quite some time thus still effectively eliminating it.

Until next time! Please Read, Review, AND Critique!


	28. No Need For Expanations Ch1

* * *

**Senshi Muyo Chapter 28**

**No Need For Explanations. Part 1  


* * *

**

Later that day, Sasami and Rini awoke to slightly crowded accomodations in Okayama.

"What's everyone staring at?" Rini asked looking around while Ryo Ohki bounded up to a smiling Sasami.

"Myia!" The cabbit cried.

"Shhh!" Tenchi admonished the cabbit mildly. "Let's not wake the baby!" He said in a smiling whisper.

"Baby?" Rini asked quietly.

Rei nodded and looked over to where Setsuna was gently rocking a newborn.

"Is that... That's Hotaru!" Rini said in a flash of recognition.

"That's right... Sailor Moon and Tenchi saved her." Rei informed.

"Thank you!" Rini said. Both Serena and Tenchi laughed slightly, each putting their hand behind their head.

"You're welcome!" Tenchi replied.

Presently Hotaru yawned awake in Setsuna's arms and her eyes sparkled. She cooed as she saw Rini and reached for her.

~_She reminds me of you when you were that age Suna chan..._~ Tsunami said fondly in Setsuna's mind.

~_Really mom?_~

~_Definitely!_~

Washu glanced over at Setsuna. _She's her mother's daughter alright...._

"Ahem!" She prompted for attention.

"Well Sasami! I think your sister has something for you!" Washu said prompting Ayeka who pulled out a curiously shaped piece of Jurai wood.

"You'll be wanting your key back Sasami..." She said handing it back to her imouto.

As she took it, Sasami noticed something odd about the shape.

"That looks just like a henshin wand!" Rini exclaimed.

"It reformed itself this morning." Washu noted. "Frankly I'm stumped, but I'm betting it has to do with a certain meddling Goddess..." Washu said in a bemused tone.

Setsuna looked at her with a knowing smile. "Mother did help create the original ones after all..,." She looked at Sasami. "This is not a choice made lightly. you will have much training ahead of you just like Rini."

"I don't care." Sasami answered. "Everyone is always having to look after me....

"Now I can learn how to protect others."

_I am proud of you Sasami. _Ayeka thought. _Although I do not believe that father will be very happy._

Ryo Ohki 'Myia'ed happily for her companion and looked expectantly at Washu .

"Alright! Alright!" Washu replied with a grin. "I have a surprise of my own for you girls." She said summoning a large egg from her subspace lab.

"What is _that_?" Serena asked wide eyed.

"D'uh! It's an egg, Meatball head!" Rei answered.

Serena glared at her. "I _know _that Rei... But what makes an egg like that???"

"I do!" Washu said proudly and getting weird stares from Mina and Mihoshi.

"You laid that yourself?"

"Oh my! Miss Washu! That must have hurt!"

"You two are clones aren't you..." Washu answered sourly. "This is a cabbit egg!" She declared.

"I just gave his sister _Fuku_ to Tenchi's cousin Seina and I want one of you to take care of this one." Washu stated walking directly up to Lita.

"You want _me_ to take care of it?" Lita asked shocked.

"Of course! You're the perfect choice!" Washu answered dropping the egg in Lita's arms. As she did so the egg began to crack.

"Uh... I... wait!" Lita futilely protested as the new cabbit broke his way out. "Chau!" He announced his arrival.

Lita melted as the beige furred cabbit looked up at her.

"Don't tell us he looks like your Senpai...?" Rei teased.

"Well... A little... In the eyes..." Lita said and held the soft furred newborn to her cheek.

"Why doesn't he have a gem like Ryo Ohki?" Sasami asked noticing the cabbit's forehead was bare.

"Well He's sort of a prototype model." Washu answered. "I made another like him Five thousand years ago but the original disappeared from the Science Academy shortly after I was kidnapped by Kagato. Even as she spoke a faint greenish glow began to emanate from under the fur of his forehead. After a minute an emerald green gem shaped like a diamond. was plainly visible.

"Chau...!"

* * *

A day later, Haruka, Michiru, and Kiyone joined Washu in her lab where Doctor Tomoe was being kept under sedation.

"Doctor Tomoe has suffered severe mental trauma. If I were to release him to the care of the local authorities, he might _eventually _return to a normal life. I doubt his memory would ever return and for the most part that's probably a good thing, but he would have just enough fragments of memory left to cause nightmares and possibly breakdowns. He loves his child very much but I would have to say he can't reasonably be expected to function as a parent to a newborn."

"So what are the options?" Michiru asked feeling deep sadness for the man who had been forced to watch as a monster took control of his life.

"I'm going to place a complete mind block on his memories of the last four years and on those relating to Hotaru." Washu said unhappily. "I'm not happy about that but frankly I don't see another choice.

"I've also made arrangements for him to be admitted to the Institute at the GXP. On Earth he'll have half a life at best. But in the Union he can start fresh. Someday he'll be ready to meet his daughter again."

"I've been cleared to transport him to Headquarters." Kiyone confirmed.

"Do you mind a little company Detective?" Haruka asked.

"Not at all." Kiyone smiled. "I think I can arrange for tourist visas. Any particular reason you want to go?"

"Our mission here is finished." Haruka replied. "You were right about Serena... She'll do fine. So..."

"We were going to take a trip to Europe." Michiru said.

"But with a whole galaxy out there, maybe we should expand our horizons a bit." Haruka noted.

"I might even want to take a few of those courses you mentioned."

Kiyone laughed. "So you think you're ready for the rest of the Galaxy hmmm? The question is, _Is the rest of the Galaxy ready for you...?_"

* * *

Meantime aboard the confines of Doctor Clay's ship _Goddess II, _Viluy made her way down to the observation deck and opened a maintenance hatch. Doctor Clay would never come here. Maintenance was a task for remotes after all. She opened a hidden access panel and pressed her palm against the security pad to verify her identity. As a green light came on, a portal formed and she stepped inside.

"I am here Master." Viluy bowed with respect.

"Report, my apprentice...."

* * *

**To Be Continued.**


	29. No Need For Expanations Ch2

* * *

**Senshi Muyo Chapter 29**

**No Need For Explanations. Part 2

* * *

**"Yuck! I don't understand how he can eat those things!"Serena exclaimed watching Lita's new companion hungrily devour a good sized bowl of carrots.

"Well Ryo Ohki LOVES carrots so I guess it's only natural her brother loves them too!" Sasami said and looked at Lita curious. "By the way Lita? I've been wondering why all the carrots on Earth are orange?"

"Hunh?" Serena looked at her oddly.

"Back on Jurai most of the carrots are purple! There are some other colors too... but why not on Earth?"

Lita paused in thought. "Actually there are purple carrots and red ones and all kinds of colors." She answered. "The orange ones were made popular by the Dutch centuries ago since their rulers belonged to the House of Orange, then orange carrots became a symbol of patriotism! And since back then the Dutch were the world's traveling salesmen, they took orange carrots wherever they went."

Serena looked at her. "Are you sure you're not Amy?" She asked suspiciously.

Lita laughed. "I have to know my ingredients Serena! Like that special salad I made for you last month since you hate carrots so much?"

"Yah! That was pretty good too... What were those red pieces in there?"

"Red carrots."

Serena's face went green as everyone else laughed. "You sneak! I've been sabotaged!!!"

"Sorry Serena but I had to see... Forgive me?"

"Well... For a batch of your homemade Sugar Cookies!"

"Okay! That's fair enough!"

Rini petted the fur on the little cabbit who was now leisurely finishing the last carrot in the bowl. "He needs a name!"

"How about Bunni?" Serena suggested.

"No way!" Rei objected.

"How about Edo?" Mina suggested. Meantime the little cabbit looked up and his eyes narrowed... He hopped up on the table and slunk to the far edge in a crouch...

"Nah!" Serena shook her head. "Kasu!"

"What does it mean?" Amy asked.

"Cause... Because I can't think of anything right now...."

"Chau!"

Poor Artemis only had a moment to look up in surprise as the little cabbit leapt off the table landing squarely on Artemis' head. The cabbit looked up cutely at Luna who had been walking beside the hapless white cat.

"Chau?"

"Oh! You naughty little thing!" Luna said smiling at him like a doting mother.

"Someone get this carrot eating _fiend_ off my head...?" Artemis complained.

"That's it!" Lita exclaimed. "Artemis! you're a genius!" She picked up the little cabbit. "Kya Kuma! The carrot fiend!"

"Chau!" He responded happily.

Ryoko grinned. "I like it!"

* * *

Meantime on Jurai, Azusa put down the abridged version of Detective Mihoshi's latest report with an irritable "**_THUD_**"

"Careful Azusa..." Lady Seto grinned. "If you don't learn to watch that blood pressure of yours, we might have to summon Tenchi here to Jurai a little early..."

Her grin widened as he scowled at her fiercely. "You'd enjoy that wouldn't you old hag?"

"Call me all the names you like Azusa, it won't change things any."

"That happens to be _my _daughter... I won't have her risking her safety for..." His diatribe was cut off by a look from Funaho.

"To be chosen is a great honor husband." Funaho said. "My older sister served as the Senshi of Mars as you may recall." She stated stirring her tea calmly. "When I was Sasami's age, there could be no greater honor to aspire than to become a senshi. I myself trained hard to be considered even a candidate as a lesser senshi."

"But she's.." Azusa sputtered in true fatherly concern.

"She's growing, husband." Funaho said.

"Oh! She looks so adorable in her uniform!" Misaki exclaimed. "Let's go to Earth for a visit!"

"A wonderful idea!" Funaho smiled.

"And are we going to have the _privilege _of the company of the Devil Princess?" Azusa said sourly looking at his mother-in-law.

"I'd love to come! Unfortunately the Seventh Armada is due to head out on Piracy Patrol so my introduction to your successor will just have to wait."

"My sister's daughter...!" Funaho said. "I can't wait to meet her!"

* * *

**To Be Continued...

* * *

**Author's notes... Again I'm rearranging many of the details relating to Tenchi OAV III and to Tenchi GXP. I'm one of those firmly in the Achika camp when it comes to Tenchi's mother. Noike may yet appear as may Airi, but with minor adjustments.

As to Funaho's observations on the senshi, the lesser senshi would naturally be those associated by various planetary satellites and the asteroids. Of course they would have less precedence than the planetary senshi who were the future Queens of Selenity's court and the mothers of _Serenity's_ court, but still would have been highly regarded. Funaho herself abandoned her training when she decided to marry Azusa and go to Jurai. Funaho never got to see the birth of Princess Mars so in Rei she'll be meeting her niece for the first time.

Coming soon is the long announced one shot story: **_Senshi Muyo... __Revenge of the Shinaara_**. It's cabbit versus demonic bunnies with the fate of Tokyo at stake.

Until next time! Read, Review, and Comment!


	30. No Need For a Journey

* * *

**Senshi Muyo Chapter 30**

**Journeys Begun and Journeys Resumed  
**

* * *

Haruka gazed out at the massive form of the Galaxy Police command station. Part of the GP's charter was that it would not be answerable to any one planetary government. Therefore a completely self sufficient structure had been established and had grown to the current structure that was literally a world in itself.

"Whew!" She exclaimed. "That's big!"

Kiyone grinned. "It is at that... Except for Earth, it's the only home I've ever really known." Kiyone hailed the port. "This is Galaxy Police Cruiser _Yagami_. Requesting permission to dock." Her screen lit and the face of a brunette haired, bespectacled woman appeared. The communications officer regarded Kiyone calmly though her eyes betrayed a touch of warmth. "You are cleared to dock in bay 17 Alpha. Medical team will be waiting to receive Doctor Tomoe... Welcome home _Yagami_." The woman smiled slightly.

"_Yagami_ acknowledges." Kiyone replied with the same professional tones. "Thanks Naomi." She added before cutting transmission.

"A friend of yours?" Michiru asked mildly.

Kiyone nodded, a faint smile playing on her face as she slaved the navi computer to the docking beacon. "We were classmates together at the academy." As the ship nestled in to her assigned docking bay, Kiyone paused a minute to tap an inquiry into the GP database. "Hmmm.... Speaking of old friends and classmates, it looks like my academy roommate Kiriko is in for a little..." She mused to herself as Yagami finally came to rest. Kiyone stood up and checked on her passengers. Souichi Tomoe was still under sedation with Professor Washu keeping an eye on him. Setsuna was feeding little Hotaru. Michiru and Haruka were of course up on the command deck with her.

Before disembarking, a GP med team boarded and accompanied by Washu, took custody of Doctor Tomoe. Kiyone then led her other four passengers through the main hatchway and was surprised by the reception party at the other end.

"Marshal Kuramitsu!" Kiyone snapped to attention and saluted. Behind him were his sister Academy Commandant Mikami Kuramitsu, and Airi Masaki who was the galaxy Police Commander for the Jurain sector.

"At ease Detective." The marshal smiled. "This isn't an official meeting."

Kiyone nodded, having learned that in the rarefied heights of the Masaki and Kuramitsu famillies that the _informal _meetings were usually the most significant.

"Based upon Mihoshi's report." Airi began. "There are a few matters that we should discuss... Off the record."

Kiyone and the three women behind her tensed somewhat. "Yes ma'am." She replied uncomfortably.

"Detective... " Mikami said mildly. "I've known that face since you were a cadet. You look as if... How does Mihoshi put it? Ah...! Yes... As if you were walking into the _Kobayashi Maru._.. Not all private news is necessarily bad news you know."

"Yes Mikami san. I know. But expecting it is usually the safe way to bet. And with all respects to Captain Kirk, I don't think his solution would have occurred to me." At this point Kiyone did let a small smile escape. "And again with respects... If _YOU _were commandant at Starfleet Academy then there wouldn't have been enough angels in heaven to save him for doing it."

Haruka chuckled slightly as Mikami rose an eyebrow.

"Don't be too sure Detective." Mikami replied as Marshal Kuramitsu merely looked hopelessly perplexed. (Not having watched Mihoshi's copied Star Trek tapes she had sent to her mother.) "Creative thinkers tend to garner at least a little leinency... It's even been known to fall in _your _favor a time or two."

Kiyone struggled to hide embarrassment at that.

Minami Kuramitsu coughed slightly as the Marshal tried to regain the direction of discussion. "At any rate, If you'll accompany us? We'll explain when we arrive at Kaunaq house and meet with Captain Yamada's unit."

_Captain Yamada???_ Kiyone wondered. _What do I have to do to get a promotion around here?

* * *

_Back on Earth, Rini waved a tearful goodbye to her friends and to Usagi who was also crying. finally, she raised her time key and was gone.

Across the boundaries of time Rini... Also known as Small Lady, Crown Princess of Earth... traveled until she found herself standing before the shimmering tower that was the Palace of Crystal Tokyo.

"Welcome home My brave little princess." Her mother greeted her with a firm embrace. "Come! Your Grandfather is coming home today as well and he will be as happy to see you as am I...!"

* * *

**To Be Continued...

* * *

**Author's notes... Once again, I'm rearranging many of the details relating to Tenchi OAV III and to Tenchi GXP.

Until next time! Read, Review, and Comment!


	31. No Need For a Journey Ch2

* * *

**Senshi Muyo Chapter 31**

**Journeys Begun and Journeys Resumed Part 2  
**

* * *

A short time later at the Kaunaq summer home old friends reunited.

"Kiriko!"

"Kiyone!" Her former roommate greeted Detective Makibi.

"Oh!" Kiyone smiled. "Allow me to introduce some friends of mine." She added gesturing to the Outer Senshi. "These are Haruka Tenoh... Michiru Kaioh, Setsuna Meioh, and the little one there is Hotaru Tomoe."

"Pleased to meet you." Kiriko bowed and then looked with a touch of alarm as a familiar AI unit began to focus a camera on their visitors. _**"NB!!!"**_

"I got some real good..." Any further comment by the errant unit was cut short as Amane smashed a fist down on his shell.

"Quit it pervert! And go find Seina and Fuku!"

"Sheesh! I just try to give our guests the ol' NB welcome and you gotta get violent." NB Sulked.

No..." Kiyone glared at him. "Violent is when I take a pair of pliers and rip out your processors one at a time."

"Good idea!" Amane replied and then booted NB hard. "Now go get Seina!"

"I'm going! I'm going!"

Kiriko sweat dropped. "Sorry about that." She apologized. "His circuits have been fried more than once I'm afraid."

"Uh yeah...." Haruka replied.

"Anyway..." Kiyone said. "Haruka... Let me introduce Detective First Class Kiriko Masaki and Detective Second Class Amane Kaunaq."

"How do you do."

"Kiriko?" Mikami asked. "Where are Seina and Ryoko?"

"Oh! Seina was giving Fuku a bath and Ryoko got a call from one of her old crew."

Airi furrowed her brow in concern. Although her record had been expunged and sealed, Ryoko Balta still had many connections among the pirate guilds. Although she personally trusted Ryoko, Airi found that paranoia was a fundamental part of the job. "If she's inclined to, she can fill us in after we talk about your little secret Kiriko."

"Your secret?" Kiyone asked her old friend.

"To be honest it isn't _her _secret although she is right in the middle of it." Airi sighed. Finally Seina came out with a happy Fuku in his arms. Ryoko Balta following behind him with a somewhat distracted expression.

"Oh! Airi!" Seina greeted.

"Hello Seina. Allow me to introduce Detective Kiyone Makibi. She is the ranking officer of the Earth Solar System Preserve."

"Say.. I remember seeing you at my cousin Tenchi's house." Seina said taking a close look at Kiyone. He turned to Airi in concern. "There isn't something wrong back on Earth is there? My family is okay, aren't they?"

"They're fine." Airi assured him. "But Detective Kiyone is here with these women...

"Due to their... unique... qualifications... We need to reveal to them and Detective Kiyone that the Galaxy Police have had a small outpost on Earth for about twenty Earth Solar Years."

"What???" Kiyone exclaimed in shock. "Wait? Does Katsuhito san know? Why isn't it in the Yagami's database?"

Airi held a hand up. "One question at a time detective.

"First.. no my fiance is not aware to my knowledge. Nor was the Jurain government informed until very recently. In truth, although a sweep of the Earth system at that time did detect signs that a Jurain vessel had crashed on Earth, there was no evidence of any survivors. Kiriko's family was sent to Earth so they could monitor any signs that the native population had recovered any wreckage. Earth technology is advancing much further than we had anticipated. This made it impossible to attempt to recover or even investigate the possible remains further."

"Since we could never definitively prove that we had found the wreckage of Prince Yosho's ship, it was decided to leave the matter sealed." Mikami explained. "And then Yosho's grandson rendered the entire issue academic." She smiled.

"So why are you telling me now?" Kiyone asked.

"Because we have need to expand our presence on Earth. Earth may soon be about to emerge onto the galactic stage even sooner than they themselves might think." Airi replied. "And Detective... you will be in charge of that expanded presence."

"Excuse me...?" Ryoko Balta interupted looking straight at Kiyone. "I was under the impression that you resided along with The original Space Pirate Ryoko on Earth...?"

"Yes?" Kiyone answered wondering what Ryoko Balta was getting to.

"I've been talking to my former first mate... According to sources in the guild, they are convinced that the Space Pirate Ryoko is back in business..."

* * *

To Be Continued...

**

* * *

**Author's notes... Much of this chapter is rearranging many of the details relating to Tenchi OAV III and to Tenchi GXP.

Until next time! Read, Review, and Comment!


	32. No Need For a Journey Ch3

**Senshi Muyo Chapter 32**

**Journeys Begun and Journeys Resumed Part 3  
**

* * *

**In The 31st Century:**

"This translator chip needs debugging." Washu said with a frown as she examined the tiny piece of technology. She set it in a remote mount. "Alright Princess. Go ahead and say something."

"Like what?" The Pink haired little girl asked.

"Try the names of your family."

"Well... Aunt Haruka... Aunt Michiru... Aunt Setsuna... Aunt Lita..."

Washu held up a hand. "Okay... I think I've found it..." She said looking at the molycircs. "Keep going..."

"Aunt Mina... Aunt Amy... Serena... Darien..."

Washu adjusted a few settings. "Now again."

"Aunt Haruka... Aunt Michiru... Aunt Setsuna... Aunt Makoto... Aunt Mina... Aunt Ami... Usagi... Mamoru...Aunt Hotaru..."

Washu smiled. "I think that's got it!" She exclaimed.

Princess Chibi Usa smiled. "Am I ready to go back now?"

"Not yet." Washu reminded her. "I'm afraid we still need to block your memory again."

ChibiUsa frowned. "But every time I have a memory block, I act like such a brat."

"It's not your fault." Washu assured her. "The first time it was a rush job and this will be the third time I've done it so it will be easier to pinpoint the areas I need to block So the effect will be much less."

ChibiUsa nodded resignedly.

"Sorry honey but some things your mom needs to learn herself."

"You're right Washu chan." The Princess sighed. _At least she was going to train with Aunt Sasami.

* * *

_**In the 20th Century:**

In the vast reaches of the void, the sleek white-spined craft cruised through the darkness. Its sole occupant was a woman driven. She was a bounty hunter by trade. Most bounties were relatively mundane matters. Pirates, thieves killers... Their faces all tended to blur together in the passage of time. They were hardly ever any real test of her skills. They merely paid her bar tab and filled her bank account which by now she could afford a small planet if she truly wanted. Indeed recently she had been contemplating leaving her chosen profession as there was no longer any challenge to it. Only one had ever escaped her.

_Ryoko... We had a good chase going didn't we...?_ Nagi thought about the one prey... the only one Nagi had ever considered a worthy rival. But Ryoko had won in the end. After more than 700 years, she had outlasted the standing statute of limitations for her crimes and all the bounties on her head had been rescinded. The chase was over.

Or so Nagi had thought...

Recently the bounty hunter had begun to hear Ryoko's name spoken again in the bars and seedy establishments where Nagi carried out her business. Not the name of Ryoko _Balta... _That pretender to the name may have been the pinup girl for GP fanboys but she was not... Would NEVER be Ryoko, The Devil Caller. The governments had remained oddly quiet on the matter. No new bounties had been offered but the rumors persisted among those in the underworld. It was the itch Nagi HAD to scratch.

If Ryoko was indeed back then the chase would resume and this time Nagi would win. If it were an impostor... _Well someone will learn that misusing a name could have bad consequences._

With few solid leads and no confirmed sightings, Nagi had been exploring the area of one of the recent reported Ryoko attacks. After locating the site, the next step was simple: _Follow the trail of destruction._

And so after futile weeks of searching, Nagi had found a devastated world in smoldering ruins. The damage exceeding even Nagi's expectations. Even if the Galactic Powers chose to aid a world so clearly outside their boundaries, it would take decades to rebuild. Survivors had told her that their ruling princess had left to find the means to saving their world from Chaos, but in the end it had been another force which had laid waste to the planet... _Ryoko if it is you... I will find you._

That had been two days ago and Nagi had continued to press further into the remote depths. Unexpectedly a blue crystal began flashing.

"Chau?"

"I see it Ken Ohki. Alter course. We're going in."

The nimble craft eagerly responded to his owner's commands. An hour later they made landfall on a burning arid world where six survivors were soon discovered... If; in fact, one could call the broken and unconscious blonde haired woman who was purported to be their leader could be considered a survivor.

"We'll take you on board." Nagi told them. "But I don't do charity work. You'll earn your keep."

"Very well." The one called Lead Crow answered for the group. "We accept your terms."

_

* * *

_

* * *

To Be Continued...

**

* * *

**Author's notes... I finally decided to fix some of the dub influence in this story. However going through and _changing every chapter_ seemed impractical. Hence the first scene of _this chapter._

Until next time! Read, Review, and Comment!


	33. No Need For A Journey Ch4

Sorry for the delay but with the New Year I am hopeful that I can get into a more regular update schedule. Here is the latest chapter of _Senshi Muyo_ presented for your approval.

Once again I do not own the rights to _Sailor Moon_ or _Tenchi _and this work is for entertainment only.

As always comments and reviews are greatly appreciated and can only help to make this story better.

Thank You.

* * *

**Senshi Muyo Chapter 33**

**Journeys Begun and Journeys Resumed Part 4

* * *

**

Aluminum Siren gazed with intense satisfaction at the platter of other worldly delicacies placed in front of her. Without hesitation she dove in with great relish, ignoring the tolerantly exasperated look of Lead Crow who glanced around one last time to make certain no one was paying them any undo attention. Lead Crow did not remember what Nagi had said this planet was called but it was of no consequence. They had made planetfall that morning. With Ken-Ohki irritably stuck in his ship form in a private bay in the spaceport, (As Galaxia was still unconscious aboard ), Nagi had provided them with ample monies and instructions to purchase supplies while she pumped the underworld grapevine for information. With a short respite from hauling in supplies not remiss, Lead Crow found it the appropriate time to discuss just what to do with their benefactor.

"She would make an interesting phage." Tin Nyanko stated musingly.

"I don't think so." Heavy Metal Papillion replied. "We need her ship. As a phage she might not be able to control him."

"How hard could it be to control one creature?" Iron Mouse wondered.

"Idiot!" Lead Crow shot back. "It isn't even organic! We don't know if it _has_ a starseed." She shook her head. "We can't risk damaging it. We need the ship so we need Nagi, and Papillion is right. We don't know if a Phage Nagi can control him. For all we know he would turn on us unexpectedly.

Aluminum Siren spoke between gulps of food.

"Why do we need either of them?" She asked then swallowed a bite. "There are plenty of ships here. We can take one and go anywhere we want." She continued before taking another bit of food.

Lead Crow paused. "Hmmm... It's tempting but no.... What do we know of ships? If we try that we would have to kill Nagi or she may come after us. She claims her ship is exceptionally fast and it might be... Even with her out of the way, we'd be fugitives in this part of space and even if we killed every one who came after us it would never end. We can't help Galaxia like that and without her there is no future for us... " Lead Crow shivered. "And what of the ones who defeated her? If we stumble onto them again we would be destroyed." Lead Crow looked at her four comrades and saw agreement in their eyes.

"For the foreseeable future we cooperate with Nagi and do whatever she says."

* * *

In the meanwhile, laying in the makeshift medical bay onboard Ken-Ohki, the master of the animates stirred inside her mind. Not so much in conscious thought but awash in a sea of memories. some were of the distant past while others were only recent but all assailed her as if they were new. A desperate battle to contain a deadly enemy... comrades falling... A hunger insatiable and the recruitment of those unable to resist her... An even more powerful enemy mocking her... The feeling of being ripped in half... Part of her mind screaming in desperation and desire to regain what had been ripped from her. Another part needing to bring the beast under control again and yet even another part... relieved yet terrified by what had occurred. That part of her becoming painfully aware of terrible memories. Of debts to be repaid and debts that could never be...

* * *

Kiyone shook her head as she and her fellow officers reviewed the internal cameras on a Dilongra Guild Transport. "Unbelievable..." She muttered as the space pirate cut down a swathe of security drones. She collared the vessel's captain and in a low voice calmly instructed him to vent one of his cargo holds. _It even SOUNDED like Ryoko..._

"Were there any external feeds with this?" Kiyone asked.

"None." Ryoko Balta answered her. "I'm told the external sensors were damaged in the initial attack."

Kiyone nodded and continued to watch. Suddenly her eyes widened. "Freeze that!" She called to the computer which complied and the image froze as the Pirate walked away from the captain. "Rewind back point 46... " As the computer did so Kiyone nodded in satisfaction as her suspicions cemented. "Proceed at 1/4 play speed."

As the tape continued, her face grew into a big smile. "Hold." She ordered and the image stopped. "Magnify and enhance grids J though M sections 11 through 14." The computer responded and the image of a bottle filled the screen. She turned to her superiors. "She may _look _the part but if that's Ryoko Hakubi then I'm the ruling mother of Pau..."

* * *

Until next time! Read, Review, and Comment!


	34. No Need For A Journey Ch5

So much for a regular update schedule. Apologies to all my readers. I was surprised but happy to note this story has had readers from 35 different countries around the world! For all my readers: Thanks! Now... Here is the latest chapter of _Senshi Muyo_ (Now in surround sound where available)!.

Once again I do not own the rights to _Sailor Moon_ or _Tenchi _and this work is for entertainment only.

As always comments and reviews are greatly appreciated and can only help to make this story better.

Thank You.

* * *

**Senshi Muyo Chapter 34**

**No Need For A Journey, Part 5...  


* * *

**

* * *

"What makes you so certain Detective?" Marshal Kuramitsu asked not seeing any great tip off.

"Sir... The bottle. She stepped around it so obviously she noticed it. The REAL Ryoko Hakubi would have at least checked to see if it was a good brand. It's instinctive for her. Whoever that is, She didn't even give it a second glance. Obviously not the drinking type and _definitely_ not Ryoko. Aside from that the little matter that I would have to alibi her since when this was taken, She and I were at the Muugen Academy fighting for our lives."

The Marshal frowned in consideration. "Very well. All information regarding matters on Earth are classified and the rest would be considered slim evidence in a court. Still... We will instruct all stations that this suspect is not the Space Pirate Ryoko. As far as the general public is concerned; however, I'm afraid we are not at liberty to discuss the matter or any inaccurate conclusions regarding these hijackings. Naturally we will discretely notify the private shipping companies as to our conclusions but I can only imagine that shipping rates are going to skyrocket once word of these attacks has a chance to circulate. We've been making great progress normalizing the trade routes with Captain Yamada's unit but this could set us back months. We'll have no choice...

"Captain Yamada?"

"Sir!" Seina responded, fairly jumping to attention.

"Until further notice.. Capture of this unknown pirate is your top priority. I'm afraid further operations against the Daluma guild will have to be put on hold."

"But Sir...?" Kiriko objected. 'She's just one pirate! Shutting down the Daluma guild..."

"I'm afraid he's right." Airi replied. "She may be _one pirate_, but she's a pirate who is a dead ringer for the most notorious marauder of the past two thousand years. The shock and panic that _Ryoko _is back will be massive. Unfortunately we don't have the resources to handle BOTH this case AND continue pressing the Daluma Guild. I don't like it but we have no choice."

"Maybe not..." Kiyone considered holding her chin in thought. She looked up and turned to the outer senshi. "Care to do a little pirate hunting?"

Haruka grinned. "I'm game..."

* * *

**On Earth...**

"Sasami?" Ayeka asked her sister. "Are you ready for your training?" She looked into the eager eyes of her sister.

"Yes! I'm ready!"

"Very well.' Ayeka nodded approvingly. "Know that I am very proud of you imouto."

Sasami's eyes shone. she then followed Ayeka to Washu's lab and to the training area their resident genius had created with assistance from Sailor Mercury. Washu and everyone else was waiting for them.

"Welcome!" Washu greeted standing in the middle of an open field. "How do you like it?" Washu asked triumphantly and at the push of a button the whole training area transformed into a densely built urban jungle. "We can replicate any environment... Add or delete any variable."

"Of course you and ChibiUsa won't be the only ones using it...." Luna spoke up glancing at Usagi who shifted uncomfortably. "Train hard... Fight easy." The cat quoted.

"Oh man! I thought video games were supposed to be fun..."

Washu threw a cross glance at Usagi. _Video game huh? you'll regret that kid._

Rei stepped up and looked to Sasami and ChibiUsa. "Are you ready to begin training?"

"Ready!"

"I'm ready!"

Rei smiled and lifted her henshin wand. "Then transform!"

Sasami thrust up her key and shouted. "JURAI STAR POWER MAKE UP!"...

* * *

* * *

**A small temple south of Tokyo.**

The sisters waited for their guest to be seated.

She smiled as a fresh cup of tea was poured and offered her. 'Thank you." She said mildly nd took a savoring sip. Then she set the cup down and looked at her oldest niece.

"Chaos is returning."

"Are you certain?" Her niece asked with concern.

"Completely. He is stronger now than he was the first time. His armies are also returning. To Earth and across the stars.

"The guardians will need all the help they can get."

"I will speak to our father." Her second niece replied.

"Thank you. In the meantime, there are others on Earth who may be of assistance..."

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

Until next time! Read, Review, and Comment!


	35. No Need For a History

We now move onward in our story. I realize that expanding this to other anime realms is potentially risky, but I think this will explain a few things about this unfolding universe. This next chapter is a bit of an exposition but a necessary one.

Once again I do not own the rights to _Sailor Moon_ or _Tenchi _**OR** _Ah! My Goddess!_ and this work is naturally for entertainment only.

As always comments and reviews are greatly appreciated and can only help to make this story better.

Thanks for your continued support and enjoy as we enter the realm of the goddesses...

* * *

**Senshi Muyo Chapter 35**

**No Need For A History.**

**

* * *

**The youngest of Tsunami's nieces gave her aunt a confused look, turning to her elder sister she quirked her head and folded her arms.

"Do you guys expect all of us to know what the heck you and Aunt Tsunami are talking about?"

The tall white haired potion maker and self proclaimed 'Goddess of Love' Urd (Goddess Second Class, Restricted License.) smiled gently at her young sister. At a nod from Tsunami she began.

"It's a long story Skuld and it began long ago...

"Many ages ago a being or race of beings called Chaos appeared in the multiverse. No one knows exactly where Chaos came from but it seemed drawn to the presence of sentient life. Wherever Chaos went, the stars were ablaze in strife and destruction. The Armies of Ydrggsil and Niflheim were amassed and sent into battle fighting side by side against Chaos and although they were never able to destroy it completely, Chaos was driven out."

Urd looked levelly at her sister Belldandy for a moment noting...

"Celestine was among those who fought in that war.

"At any rate, Chaos returned many years later... Only this time the Armies of Heaven and Hell were at war with each other. There seemed no way of stopping Chaos until the Elder Goddesses stepped in and selected champions among the thousands of living worlds in the galaxy. These champions were known as the Hoshi No Senshi and they were gifted with great powers by the Chousin to protect the universe. Though powerful, thousands fell during the Second Chaos War. Still, on every world where life flourished, for each senshi that fell another arose to take her place and in time, the forces of Chaos were pushed back. Eventually in a terrible destructive battle, Sailor Galaxia; the strongest of all the senshi, forced Chaos down inside herself in the hope that Chaos could be contained rather than allowing it to flee and return at a time of its own choosing.

"Her own planet devastated, Sailor Galaxia set off into the void. In her absence, new civilizations arose across the heavens while others fell. The senshi began to decline, some hunted down by pirates or others who wished to exploit the universe. On some worlds the senshi merely passed on without successor or without comment on worlds where their legacies became lost in mythos. Still on a few worlds, their guardians still exist and on others the memory and potential still exist."

"Well what about Earth?" Skuld asked.

Tsunami smiled. "The Senshi of this system were the last Senshi created; by myself and Selene long after the Chaos Wars. It is they who are the guardians."

She turns to Belldandy in full seriousness. "I will not let them stand alone."

"They will not, I assure you."

Urd turned to see Rind... Goddess of the Combat Division... Standing before them. Rind addressed Tsunami directly.

"Kami bids you greeting Tsunami sama. He sends his assurance that he is well aware of Chaos and is taking precautions. I myself will remain here under your authority."

"I see Rind." Tsunami said approvingly. "Well! We have much to do and had best get started..."

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

Until next time! Read, Review, and Comment!


	36. No Need For Observations Ch1

In the last chapter we discussed how the senshi fit into the realm of Goddesses, Demons, and the Chousin. In this chapter we go back to our friend Doctor Clay, who had recruited three members of _**Witches 5**_. Promising vengeance upon Washu and upon the Sailor Senshi, Doctor Clay has so far been content to make a few long range observations and to train his new henchlings. Meanwhile;unbeknown to Doctor Clay, Viluy apparently has found a _new _master all the while training and studying the good doctor's technology. But training time is over and a four way confrontation is about to break.

Once again I do not own the rights to _Sailor Moon_ or _Tenchi _**OR** _Ah! My Goddess!_ and this work is naturally for entertainment only.

As always comments and reviews are greatly appreciated and can only help to make this story better.

Hold on dear readers! Doctor Clay's revenge begins now...

* * *

**Senshi Muyo Chapter 36**

**No Need For Observations, Part 1.**

Doctor Clay assembled his three students on the bridge of the _Goddess II_.

"Over the past few weeks I have trained you all extensively and have observed your progress. Now your training has been completed to my satisfaction and the time has come to start taking an active hand in obtaining revenge upon our enemies." He turned his back to them as he surveyed Earth in the main viewer. "Eudial.. Mimete.. The two of you will go to Tokyo, where you will begin close observation of subjects Tenoh... Kaioh... and Mizuno... You will leave immediately. Draw your equipment and go now."

"Yes Doctor Clay." They answered in unison and left.

The Doctor sighed and turned to Viluy. "At least they'll be out of the way. Their incessant whining and complaining was beginning to drive me mad...

"Viluy... I will rely upon you to carryout the most essential parts of our plan. Washu is the key, Sailor Mercury is her apprentice.. Everything turns upon Washu. Go to Okayama and begin your observation. Have you finished work on the new attack droids?"

"Yes Doctor Clay. Ten basic combat models plus the seven null models. Will it be enough?"

"Enough to cripple our opponents and to draw them out where we can crush them once and for all..."

Viluy smiled maliciously and bowed. "As you command Doctor Clay." _Arrogant old man... as soon as I've finished with Sailor Mercury and Washu, it will be your turn. You've worn out your use to both me and to my master. So enjoy your brief moment of triumph...

* * *

_

Walking down the halls of _Goddess II_, Mimete glanced over at Eudial. Though hardly best friends, Mimete actually felt more comfortable around her former rival than either the perverted Doctor Clay or the secretive Viluy.

"It will be a relief to be back on Earth. I don't think I could stand being trapped on this ship much longer!"

Eudial scowled. Surprisingly her heart just wasn't in it for she quite agreed with Mimete. Her participation in the _Witches 5_ had at least been her choice even if it had proven self destructive in the end. Here she had become a tool with a sword constantly poised on her neck.

"We're supposed to be spying on those Sailor Twerps right? So the first thing we need to do is re acclimate to our environment so we blend in right..." Eudial noted.

"A little shopping spree should help." Mimete suggested.

"Fine... But I'm driving..."

* * *

Meantime at Tarihongan Temple, Tsunami continued to consult with her nieces and the newly arrived Rind.

"We will need to begin preparing additional assets for the coming battle."

"What about the asteroid senshi?" Urd asked.

"They have been missing since the fall of the Silver Millennium." Tsunami answered. 'I may ask Washu to look into it."

"Anyone else?" Rind questioned.

"Actually yes... Chiefly among the possibilities are the sisters of Nemesis. Also I've heard that _Saffron_ was recently defeated in battle by mortal opponents?"

Urd grinned at the mention of the self important phoenix. "The Nermia Wrecking Crew." She confirmed. "They could be useful."

'Yes but their history and behavior is often quite erratic." Belldandy warned.

"So who gets to go to Nermia?" Urd asked wishing the unfortunate party well.

Rind sighed. "I guess I'll have to go. Unless someone else wants to volunteer..?"

At this time Belldandy noticed Keiichi's camera on the counter shake. A swirl of rose petals began to form...

"Soyez à l'aise. Je suis arrivé !"

"Oh! Hello Peorth! You are just in time...!"

* * *

**To Be Continued...  
**

**

* * *

**

Until next time! Read, Review, and Comment!


	37. No Need For Observations Ch2

Last time we saw the return of Doctor Clay and the surviving members of _Witches 5_ just as Tsunami began to organize the recruiting of new guardians to aide the senshi in the coming battle against Chaos. In this chapter, Mimete and Eudial begin their mission while Peorth and Rind head into Nermia.

Once again I do not own the rights to _Sailor Moon_, _Tenchi, __Ah! My Goddess!_**OR** _Ranma 1/2_ and this work is naturally for entertainment only.

As always comments and reviews are greatly appreciated and can only help to make this story better.

And now partnerships and mayhem...

* * *

**Senshi Muyo Chapter 37**

**No Need For Observations, Part 2.

* * *

**

In Juuban District...**  
**

The sights and sound of Tokyo were like a tonic for Mimete and Eudial. Tokyo was noisy, chaotic, congested... but above all ALIVE. The _Goddess II_ had been a cold, sterile environment. It was well suited to the icy Viluy but to her two erstwhile colleagues it was a cage. And so it had been a sight of joy to see Earth looming again in their monitors after the weeks they had spent out system.

Not that they were; in truth, any more free here. There was a temptation to simply run but if they did, they were each certain that Clay would find them easily if he chose and their ends would be unpleasant and _permanent._ Hell... They were probably being watched even now. Clay might give them a small amount of slack on the leash but only so far so they finished their little shopping trip and; after failing to locate any sign of Haruka Tenoh or Michiru Kaioh, set up observation outside Juuban Junior High.

"No Neptune, No Uranus..." Mimete sighed. "If we don't find Mercury he isn't going to be happy." She said fiddling with her binoculars as she looked out the passenger side of the van.

"No kidding!" Eudial snapped in reply. "Why don't you keep your eyes open instead of telling me what we already know? School ought to be out any minute. She'll be here. Don't miss her or we're _both_ toast..."

* * *

In Nermia Ward...

Meantime another unlikely pair appeared in Nermia district. On first glance, Nermia could be anywhere. Shops and stalls and rows of homes... But at a second glance the walls showed signs of frequent repairs. The public high school was notorious for fights and the local newspapers were filled with stories of monster sightings, disturbances of the peace, and panty thefts.

"Mondieu! What am I doing in such an uncivilized place!" Peorth asked as she looked for the particular address Urd had given them. _And WHY could not Urd have come instead? _But Urd had gone to find the sisters of Nemesis and had left Nermia to Peorth and Rind.

Rind; for her part, did not mind her current surroundings. As a Valkyrie, she was curious to see the mortals who had defeated Saffron and to test them. If they were worthy, she would train them hard. Up ahead the relative calm of the day was shattered by an explosion and shouts.

"Come back here you little freak!" A girl's voice called out as a little man carrying a huge bag jumped into the air followed by an enraged and sopping wet red haired girl in a red Chinese shirt.

"Ranma! Don't let him get away!" Another girl called running hopelessly behind in the pursuit.

"I got it Akane!" The red head answered. Just then something caught the little man's attention and Peorth only had a moment to look up and see the human missile diving straight at her bussom.

"SWEET! Come ta papa baby!" The pervert grinned as he latched onto Peorth's chest.

"Gendarmes! Unhand me immediately!" Peorth cried scandalized and revolted.

"How's about a kiss my sweets?"

"I would rather eat zee 'amburger and fries with a bottle of Bordeaux than to kiss such a troll!" She pulled him off with her left hand and hurriedly tossed the troll into a nearby brick wall.

As the astonished Ranma came to a stop in front of the concussed Happosai, the old pervert still seemed to have a goofy smile on his face.

"What a kisser..." Happosai breathed out before pitching forward and passing out.

As Akane caught up with them and retrieved Happosai's bag of purloined underwear, Ranma stared surprised at Peorth who was merely looking daggers at Happosai's unconscious form and thinking about a very long shower.

Rind addressed the Red head. "You would be Ranma Saotome?"

Ranma turned to her. "Uh yeah?"

Rind smiled at Peorth. "It seems we have come to the right place." She turned her full attention to Ranma and drew her Ice Blade, pointing the tip straight at Ranma. "Prepare to be tested Ranma Saotome. Are you a worthy champion...?"

* * *

Elsewhere in Juuban District...

Urd waited outside T.A. Private Girl's school as Rei walked out the front door.

"Hello Hino san." Urd greeted her.

"Um... Hello! You must be Urd sama?"

"I see Tsunami called ahead. Just call me Urd, Rei chan." The goddess smiled. "I assume Tsunami filled you in on the details?"

"Yes... I'm not sure I want to place them in this kind of danger but if they want to do it... I know they'll do well!"

"They must choose just as you did Rei. At least they will have an active roll in deciding their fate."

"I know. Well follow me... Their apartment is just a..." Urd took her wrist.

'I know but that's the boring way to travel! Come with me."

Rei looked at her confused as Urd pulled out a small television. "I don't suppose you know where there's a large screen around here? I hate squeezing into this thing."

"Um... uh... yeah..." Rei lead her back into the school and to the A/V room. Urd looked at the projection screen. "It'll do." She hooked her portable into the projector and turned on Goddess Channel One. As she turned on the projector, the image of Catzi and her sisters seated comfortably on a long couch filled the screen.

"Ready Rei?"

"Ready for what...?" Rei asked as Urd uncoupled her TV and then took Rei's hand and stepped into the projection screen.

* * *

**To Be Continued...  
**

**

* * *

**

Until next time! Read, Review, and Comment!


	38. No Need For Observations Ch3

Profound apologies for another tardy update and profound thanks to all my readers who have stayed with me!

Readers will note the episode title for this episode has been changed. Once again the story overtook how I thought things were going to develop so Revenge is coming but a little groundwork first... In this chapter, The sisters of Nemesis get an invitation and Ranma Saotome faces testing at the hands of Rind.

Again; as we all know, I don't own Ranma 1/2, Oh! My Goddess!, Sailor Moon, Tenchi Muyo, or Tenchi GXP.

Now on with our story.

* * *

**Senshi Muyo Chapter 38**

**No Need For Observations, Part ****3****  


* * *

**

* * *

**Juuban District**

The four sisters sat comfortably watching _The Fugitive_ on cable. The movie was a compromise. Initially Catzi had suggested _Sleepless in Seattle _but Prizma had been having wistful thoughts about Sapphire of late and so the others had quickly decided to pick something other than a romance. Bertie had been holding out for _Jurassic Park_ but eventually Harrison Ford had won the day. On screen, Tommy Lee Jones and sidekick were examining the Kimble home. Then the screen seemed to freeze.

"What's wrong with the cable Bertie?" Avery blinked just as two figures; one of them very familiar, appeared in the doorway behind Jones.

"Rei?" Catzi watched in complete surprise.

_"Oops! Pardon us!" _A tall and well endowed woman said as suddenly a leg began to emerge from the screen. The sisters all stared in shock as the woman stepped out of their television and into their living room. Then Rei followed.

"Uh... Hi guys!" Rei waved.

* * *

**Nermia Ward**

"What did you do this time Ranma?" Akane asked suspiciously as Saotome ducked a fierce slash from Rind's blade.

"I ain't done nothin'! Why do you always hafta think I done somethin'?" Ranma demanded while backing away from Rind even more.

"Because it usually IS your fault Ranma!'' Akane replied.

"It musta been pop!"

"Well somebody must have done _somethin_g! Ranma watch out!"

"Whaddaya think I'm DOIN'?"

"For the last time... I don't wanna fight no girl!" Ranma exclaimed as he... err _she_ dodged yet another blow from Rind.

"The battle is already joined Saotome. Make your stand!'' Rind backhanded the Red haired girl hard knocking her off her feet. "Pathetic... Defeating Saffron must have been a fluke."

Stung in the pride, Ranma got up with a fiery glare. "Fine! You wanna fight! You got one!"

"Excellent Saotome. Perhaps you may yet prove yourself... Now if you wish to prevail... Hold nothing back for I will expect nothing less from you.'' Rind smiled at last and lunged at Ranma once more...

* * *

**Another Part of Juuban**

"Finally!'' Eudial exclaimed as Ami Mizuno left Juuban Junior High in the accompany of two other students.

Mimete nodded as the pair carefully followed Ami to a set of apartments several blocks away. "Didn't those other two look familiar to you?" She asked.

"Nah... not really... I hope this doesn't take long..."

* * *

**Still in Juuban**

At the apartment of the four sisters, Rei and Urd began to explain the situation.

"You want us to be senshi?" Avery wasn't certain she had heard correctly.

"Exactly." Urd nodded. "You've already had experience with these kinds of powers so that makes you ideal candidates.''

"But our pasts haven't exactly been exemplary...'' Bertie replied.

"You've experienced the influence of Chaos. Yet you chose peace over destruction. I'd say you are well suited to the task ahead. It is only regrettable that the key of the Senshi of Nike has been lost.'' Urd replied.

"Senshi of_ Nike_?"

"Of course. Nike was the original name of Nemesis before the devastation. " Urd waved a hand dismissively. "But that's neither here nor now, The fact is you are needed. Will you stand in this hour of need?

* * *

**To Be Continued...  
**

**

* * *

**

Until next time! Read, Review, and Comment!


	39. No Need For Observations Ch4

Profound apologies for another tardy update and profound thanks to all my readers who have stayed with me!

Readers will note the episode title for this episode has been changed. Once again the story overtook how I thought things were going to develop so Revenge is coming but a little groundwork first... In this chapter, The sisters of Nemesis get an invitation and Ranma Saotome faces testing at the hands of Rind.

Again; as we all know, I don't own Ranma 1/2, Oh! My Goddess!, Sailor Moon, Tenchi Muyo, or Tenchi GXP.

Now on with our story.

* * *

**Senshi Muyo Chapter 39**

**No Need For Observations, Part 4****  


* * *

**

**In Juuban**

"Will you stand in this hour of need?..." Urd's words hung in the air.

Catzi was the first to speak. "I will. Rei, I owe you so much.

"We all do." Prizma affirmed putting a hand on her sister's hand.

Avery and Bertie nod in agreement adding their hands to their sisters'

Urd grinned. "Then I have a gift for each of you. Given to me by Tsunami, here are your transformation pens. As the current senshi stand in the tradition of the Olympians, you will be of the Titans. Avery?"

"Yes?"

"Take now the pen of Sailor Anteros, Soldier of Love and Justice." Urd nodded as Avery took the golden wand. She then turned to Bertie.

"Beruche." She said using the formalized version of her name. "This is the pen of Sailor Metis. Let wisdom guide you in the use of its power."

Bertie accepted the pen with a slight bow and stepped back as Urd turned next to Prizma. "Prizma..."

"Yes..."

"This is the henshin wand of Sailor Astraea. Stand strong."

Prizma nodded taking hold of the wand.

Finally Urd turned to Catzi. "And now Catzi... Take your place aside your sisters as Sailor Themis." She stared at the four of them. "You are the Titan Sailor Senshi. Now come! There is much to be done!" She turned back to the television.

"You want us to walk through the TV?" Bertie asked dubiously.

"Of course! It's the only way to travel!" She winked and stepped back in.

**

* * *

Nermia Ward**

_"Kachü Tenshin Amaguriken!"_ Ranma launched into his '_Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire_' technique, fists flying at super-human speed. Though his blows came at unbelievable speed, they still fell against nothing as Rind dodged with no real concern that the young pugilist might connect. And so it was when Ryoga Hibiki came across the scene.

"Akane? What's going on?"

"I wish I knew.''

Peorth smiled. "Your Ranma fights well but no single mortal can match her skill OR power." As if to emphasize Peorth's words, Rind connected a thunderous blow to Ranma's ribs that sent her staggering back.

"Ranma!"

"Ranma!" Akane gasped horrified.

"Ranma cannot defeat Rind in single combat." Peorth said calmly. "The question is whether he and you; Ryoga Hibiki, can set aside a martial artist's pride to possibly achieve victory or will one or both of you allow pride to result in Ranma suffering serious injury in a hopeless battle."

"Stay outta this Ryoga! This is my fight! I can handle her!" The lie to this statement was given as Rind delivered a solid backhand.

"You misunderstand Saotome. This is not a challenge. This is life and death." Rind told Ranma. "The universe DOES cherish honor but it anguishes at undo pride and hubris. Great Empires and warriors greater than yourself have been destroyed by it. You have skill but can you learn the wisdom to prevail?"

"And you Ryoga?" Peorth asked. "You 'ave the same warrior's 'eart as your friend... And the same weaknesses. Will your 'anging be together or separate?"

The point to her question was underlined as Ranma staggered under yet another blow from Rind.

Ryoga's brow furled in determination. "Akane... Get a kettle for Ranma." He said with clenched fists.

"What about you?" Akane asked nodding.

"No one beats Ranma but **_ME_**!" Ryoga declared jumping into the battle.

Rind smiled and turned to engage the Lost Boy. "Join your strengths warriors and bring your battle to me!"

* * *

**The Throne Room of Niflheim**

Marlier knelt before her Dread Mistress. ''The others have begun to assemble their champions." She reported.

"Yes. I know Mara. Unfortunately in our business heroes are few and far between. Nevertheless there ARE a few strings I can pull." She grinned. "I need to take a trip to Manhattan. Mara?"

"Yes Great Mistress?"

"Go to Tokyo and assist Belldandy and her sisters. I need to speak to an old client."

"Yes Mistress Hild."

"I hope Wilson doesn't spend too much of my time rambling about spiders and devils...''

* * *

**To Be Continued...  
**

**

* * *

**

Until next time! Read, Review, and Comment!


	40. No Need For Observations Ch5

Finally I present chapter 40 in our saga. To all my readers, thank you for your great patience.

Once more, I don't own Ranma 1/2, Oh! My Goddess!, Sailor Moon, Tenchi Muyo, or Tenchi GXP.

Now on with our story. PLEASE review. Positive feedback is great!

* * *

**Senshi Muyo Chapter 40**

**No Need For Observations, Part 5****  
**

* * *

**In Juuban**

Urd smiled as she helped Rei and the four sisters through the screen at Tarikhongan temple.

"You will be able to practice here undisturbed." She told the girls. "Although I expect you will quickly accustom yourselves to your senshi powers."

"One question..." Bertie asked.

"Yes?"

"Can we change those names a bit?"

Urd chuckled. "We'll talk about it."

* * *

**Nermia Ward**

In the streets of Nermia, the battle between Rind and Ranma and Ryoga continued to grow in intensity. The two boys taking turns guarding and attacking and yet still they seemed incapable of landing any blows. Ryoga's bandanna strikes launched in a fury at the Valkyrie. Rind simply crossed her arms and flung them open, creating a powerful current of wind to brush them from the air. Ranma took advantage of this moment to get behind Rind and finally strike her with a single blow before she turned on him and ignoring all defense... Smashed a solid fist into Ranma's mid section. Even in his boy form the blow was staggering.

"That was well delivered Saotome kun. You begin to impress me... For a human that is."

"Impress _THIS_!" Ukyo Quonji shouted as she reached the scene. Akane had gone to Ucchan's for the kettle telling Ukyo only that Ranma was in a really bad fight. Ukyo had paused only long enough to properly arm and now committed herself to the battle as she launched a volley of mini spatulas... These were made of hardened steel and ended in a sharp point. Ran chan! Duck!" Ranma did so anxious to get back out of his opponent's reach as she was wearing him down much faster than the reverse was so. Ukyo threw in a little of her infamous 'gunpowder' flour mixture for good measure. Rather than show concern or annoyance at this interference, Rind favored Ukyo with a smile.

"Excellent tactics. You show potential.'' Rind said catching two of Ukyo's spatulas and returning them toward their owner. Ukyo dove out of the way and the twin missiles lodged deep into the pavement.

"You may hold off Spatula girl But you no hold off Shampoo!" Another voice entered the battle behind a vicious series of strikes with her chui.

Rind relished the challenge. "For over three thousand years, the Joketsuzoku have trained some of the finest warriors in history. You honor their tradition well but have yet to learn restraint." Rind caught one of the chui and flung it at Ryoga, who was preparing his Shin Shi Shi Hokodan. While the blast would not have been as strong as the one that had dispatched Lime, this attack would have had some impact if he had been able to complete it. As it was, his concentration was scattered by shock as the chui narrowly missed him and destroyed a parked car behind him.

"The four of you have given the best battle I have seen from a mortal in centuries! Are there no others worthy?" She demanded as she redirected Shampoo's attack sending her careening toward Ranma.

"Airen! Look out! Shampoo come to fight your side but not going right way!"

"I accept your challenge! I Kodachi Kuno! The rising star of St. Hebereke, the Black Rose will teach you the folly of attacking my beloved Ranma!" She tossed a rose at the bemused Rind.

"Forbid!" Peorth flew at her angrily. "How dare you distort the symbol of my grace and favor!" Peorth hurtled a rose of her own back at Kodachi. I will be the one to give you your lessons!"

Watching on the street Akane Tendo felt a growing anger rise inside her. She was worried for her friends and for Ranma, but she was also _sick _of all the bravado and posturing. She was _sick_ of the destruction, and she was _**sick**_ of standing by helpless...

**_"I...Have had... ENOUGH!"_**

**To Be Continued...  
**

* * *

Until next time! Read, Review, and Comment!


	41. No Need For Observations Ch6

Chapter 41 at last. To all of you, thank you for sticking with me.

Once more, I don't own Ranma 1/2, Oh! My Goddess!, Sailor Moon, Tenchi Muyo, or Tenchi GXP.

Please enjoy and leave a review.

* * *

**Senshi Muyo Chapter 41**

**No Need For Observations, Part 6****  
**

* * *

**In Nermia**

Everyone turned in surprise at Akane's battle aura. On an order beyond what Ranma had ever seen. Even beyond that of Master Happosai. Rind took her Ice Blade and rammed it in to the ground and stood calm favoring the angry Akane with a pleased smile. "As you wish. This combat is over." She turned to the surprised Ranma.

"You and your friends have passed my test. Now I offer a quest to you all."

"Quest?" Ranma repeated as his mind raced to catch up with the sudden turn of events.

"Yes. " Rind answered simply. "A battle of far greater magnitude than fighting a spoiled Demi-God." She told them.

"And one with far greater consequences." Peorth added, still glaring at Kodachi.

"If you accept," Rind followed. "Then I will train you all to unlock your full potential which you have only scratched the surface." She turned to the youngest Tendo daughter. "Especially you Akane Tendo. Yours is an ancient heritage and a great power unlike you have ever imagined.

Akane; who was fast losing her fury in this dramatic shift of events, looked at her agog. Was this woman implying that _Akane_ had some power? She wanted to believe but still...

"We don't even know who you are!" Kodachi protested with folded arms. "I see no reason to trust our lives to you."

"I know _I w_ouldn't." A new voice spoke up and Rind looked over venomously at the newcomer. "Go back to your Mistress, Mara." She said as she gripped the hilt of Ice-blade.

"Sorry." Mara smirked. "I'm afraid I can't do that. Mistress Hild's orders you see. In light of the seriousness of the emergency facing us all, Mistress Hild has assigned me to assist you goddesses here in Tokyo while she mobilizes assets in America." She favored Kodachi with a grin.

"I like you. Come with me and I will teach you to take what is rightfully yours." She offered Kodachi, whose eyes blazed in anticipation. Peorth merely scowled.

"It seems we must abide with you Demon. Loathsome creature."

"Don't frown so much Peorth. You'll get wrinkles." Mara replied. Rind dashed a bolt of lightning into the ground.

"Enough!" She said with finality as she stared at Mara and then at Peorth. "We have a mission. I suggest we be about it." She turned back to Ranma and his associates. "Each of you must choose. What say you Ranma Saotome? Will you accept your destiny...?"

* * *

**Tarikihonga****n Temple**

"Okay," Prizma said looking over her new uniform which she and her sisters were still getting accustomed. It was strange yet oddly wonderful. They had decided to leave their senshi names alone for now finding none more suitable. As Urd had told them, their new powers seemed to come intuitively. After a brief discussion, Prizma had been named as team leader. It was going well until Prizma's communicator sounded. As she answered it, Sailor Mercury's face appeared. The sounds of battle raging around her. "We're under attack and we need help! Ryoko and Jupiter are already down!

"We read you. Who is attacking?" Prizma responded.

"Unknown. Washu said it was..." The transmission cut off at this point. Prizma looked up grimly at her sisters who looked at her expectantly.

She clutched her henshin wand tightly as a fire lit her eyes. "I have a coordinate fix. Let's go."

* * *

**To Be Continued...  
**

* * *

The waiting Game is finally over! Ahead: **_No Need For Villains!_**

Until next time! Read, Review, and Comment!


	42. No Need For A Rescue! Ch1

Chapter 42. I know the last chapter was a bit short and frankly not particularly dramatic but I needed to finish getting us right here. I know that I said this chapter would be _'No Need For Vilians'_ but frankly this is more to the point.

Thanks to all of you for your patience.

Once more, I don't own Ranma 1/2, Oh! My Goddess!, Sailor Moon, Tenchi Muyo, or Tenchi GXP.

Please enjoy and leave a review.

And now back to our story.

* * *

**Senshi Muyo Chapter 42**

**No Need For A Rescue! Ch1  
**

* * *

**The Masaki House.**

Katsuhito winced as Nobuyuki adjusted the makeshift sling on his arm. Two destroyed combat drones lay testament to his centuries of skill but it had not been enough after his boken had shattered while engaging a third. The wreckage of several machines littered the house. Nobuyuki looked around. Surprisingly, the damage to the house wasn't as severe as some of Ryoko and Ayeka's little free for alls, but the situation was still quite grim. It should come as no surprise that Ryoko had been an early target. Ryo Ohki had also been quickly captured. In the opening moments, it seemed that Sailor Mercury had been targeted early on but her capture had been delayed by strong interference from Sailor Jupiter. In the end, both had been overcome as had Sailor Venus. She and Mars interposing themselves to protect Sailor Moon. Nobuyuki had hurriedly rushed Sasami and Rini down into the cellar. In the end, the unexpectedly high attrition of drones forced them to retreat from the battle with as many hostages as they could carry: Ryoko, Ryo Ohki, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Moon had been taken. Even the sudden appearance of Tuxedo Kamen had been unable to prevent this as Sailor Mars now applied ice to his forehead where a large bruise had formed after a sharp impact with a wall. Mars herself needing her left wrist bandaged where a drone had tossed her aside in favor of the stunned Sailor Moon.

Tenchi surveyed the wreckage after he finished tending Mars' wrist. Washu was kneeling down studying one of the drones. Tenchi could see her eyes narrow.

"Miss Washu?" Tenchi queried.

"As I thought. The basic design is Doctor Clay's handiwork."

"But then why so much interest in the senshi?" Tenchi asked. Mars listened up at this as she dearly wanted to know who she was going to make pay for taking her friends.

"Hmm... The basic design is his, but there are some differences. Radical adjustments in their AIs. Clay likes to stick with standardized components. For all his ability; which I will privately admit is considerable, he wouldn't even consider the kind of changes I'm seeing here. These things are disposable assets and he just wouldn't spend the time fiddling with them. Someone else had a hand in this."

"Then who?" Mars repeated the question.

Washu typed on her laptop. "Someone who hates you girls with a passion... Especially Mercury." She noted. "Villuy."

"But she's dead isn't she?" Ayeka objected having seen the fourth witch of the Witches Five dissolve in a swirl of her own nanites.

"Apparently not and if she's teamed up with Doctor Clay, then she's more dangerous than ever. Possibly more dangerous than_ Clay_ realizes."

"We can't just sit here Washu! We have to do something!" Tenchi urged in frustration.

"For the moment we need to calm down and regroup. Clay isn't going anywhere. Right now he thinks he's holding all the cards. We need to balance the odds first and THEN I'm going to kick his pseudo-scientific ass clean to the Horse-head Nebula" She patted Tenchi's hand. "Don't worry Tenchi. We'll get them back but we need reinforcements first."

"Where are we going to get reinforcements?" Tenchi wondered as he understood and accepted Washu's counsel.

At that moment, the TV clicked on and as Mars looked up, she began to smile.

"I think that's taken care of Tenchi..."

**Aboard _Goddess II_**

"So Vijuy. Not quite a complete success but a success nevertheless. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Certainly Doctor Clay." She smiled as she poured him a glass of his favorite wine. "They proved to be more powerful than expected but that can only make our final victory all the sweeter."

Clay favored her with a smile. She was a bright girl. This naturally meant that she was potentially quite dangerous, but she still had much to learn and in fact he much preferred her company to those two pedestrian minded girls Eudial and Mimete. They were clearly only suitable for menial tasks. (Although he found their attempts to placate him most amusing and indeed, Mimete DID give a good shoulder massage. But then he had droids who could do the same thing.) For now he would keep them around. They were amusing lackeys.

"Quite right. We'll wait and give Washu some time to fret on this. THEN we'll destroy her and you can begin studying those senshi of yours. I must admit I was impressed by their abilities. We'll simply have to see what makes them tick." He drank deeply from his goblet. "Begin modifying the next batch of drones Viluy."

"As you command Doctor Clay." She bowed and departed the bridge. _Disgusting old lech! Soon your usefulness will be at an end..._

* * *

**To be continued._  
_**

* * *

The Rescue is on! Stay tuned true believers!

Until next time! Read, Review, and Comment!


End file.
